Warnings and Fears
by Don't Be Such A Sour-Wolf
Summary: When the force sends a warning to Ahsoka, what will she do? Nothing. But what happens when she is snatched from under her Master's nose. As the angels prepare to wage war, Ahsoka's time is running out, and Anakin is tearing the galaxy apart to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Missing

Chapter 1: Prologue

Ahsoka's head fell as the electricity that had previously been raging through her nervous system was halted, she struggled to keep herself straight, if not for the holding cell - which was forcing her to stay upright – she would have collapsed from the merciless torture hours ago. The young teen gasped as the aches and after pains from her suffering came at her - full blast – she wouldn't last much longer.

She could smell the coppery odour of her own blood and a sticky, sweaty sensation hung in the dank atmosphere, making in hard for her the take in precious air that her body so desperately craved. Ahsoka forced down a wince – not wanting to show her captors any sign of weakness – as she sensed the feeling of death and despair in the room, she would not be the first to die there.

She resisted the urge to spit, the taste of her own blood and bile making her gag slightly as she tried to suppress the vomit that was churning in her throat. How she wished somebody would save her, or at least be merciful enough to kill her and end the agonising suffering that she was put through.

Ahsoka grunted as another wave of electricity shot through her, words echoed around the room: torments, threats, ultimatums…she couldn't tell. Her back arched as volts of the torturing energy ripped through her cells, not powerful enough to kill her but by god it was strong enough to hurt.

She was defiant though. Skyguy always complained she was too stubborn, but right now that was all she had…everything else was being ripped from her, she never even got the chance to say goodbye. She felt blood burst from her lip - her teeth had been biting into it for hours, stopping the cries and groans that were surfacing to her lips but now nothing stopped her from letting out a blood-curdling scream – it was almost the end for her.

That was her only regret – not being able to say goodbye to her friends…her family, those she had cared most for, even though the Jedi code dictated she shouldn't. But that didn't matter anymore, the dead don't live by rules and regulations of the living, of the Jedi…she wouldn't be around long enough to be scolded for her attachments.

If she could do things over she would keep everything exactly the same…even the events that led to her capture and torture, because every step of her journey, every line of her story had been a blessing to her. It sang to her as she faced death, knowing that this time she was in its hands, at its mercy and most likely would not escape alive. No, she would never change things.

The pain lessened, the electricity stopped its harsh attack on her small body, but the pain wasn't completely gone…it was never gone – always tucked away in her muscles, her bones…everywhere.

"Tell me youngling, where is it?"

Ahsoka lifted her head, looking her tormenter in the eye. "Did you think you broke me? That tickled." Ahsoka smiled teasingly and winked at her capturer. "It's a secret…and I'll take it to my grave."

Someone snapped their fingers.

Ahsoka registered a scream as the electricity raged through her again, taking her a few minutes to realise it was her own cry of torment. As the electricity's voltage was increased the only thought to cross her was: _Skyguy, help me_. And then she blacked out.

* * *

AN: Hope you like the first chapter, please review


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This fic is set towards the beginning of the year 20 BBY so Ahsoka is 15, nearly 16.**

* * *

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 2

Stars raced past the ship, blurs of light in the dark tombs of hyperspace. The beautiful light show was a dazzling explosion of beauty and wonder, overwhelming to those who had never before experienced its splendour. To be fair, it was still overwhelming to those that had – even half of the residents of the Resolute.

Ahsoka stood on the bridge, staring out the colossal front window, her arms folded over her chest as she regarded the show with wide eyes. She'd seen hyperspace before, many times, but it never failed to amaze her - it was mind-blowing – flying past all the star and planets, new worlds that had their own stories and adventures yet to be lived…and she couldn't wait to experience them. And she would…one day.

Ahsoka found solace in the beauty of space, watching the dazzling stars fly by brought her peace of mind…something that she'd been craving for; her own mind was in turmoil…a haze of chaotic thoughts and fears. As they got closer and closer to their destination an unsettling, unidentifiable feeling had begun to arise in her…accompanied by many sleepless nights. Something was wrong. She could feel it, the force was pulsating with a warning, one she couldn't decipher but seemed to be the only one to notice. Her own Master was oblivious to the unsettled and hectic waves the force had been emitting; only she seemed to feel its apprehension.

"I thought I'd find you here." Anakin came up behind his young Padawan, his hands neatly clasped behind his back.

"Master" Ahsoka inclined her head in greeting before her attention returned to the streaks of stars and light, her eyes wide and innocent – Anakin couldn't help but think that was how a child should be: innocent and free not a commander in a war.

"You ready? Our ETA is 13 hours." Anakin didn't receive a response, normally that wouldn't concern him in the least but this was Ahsoka…she had the largest mouth on this side of the galaxy. "Are you alright?"

Again…silence.

Anakin furrowed his brow in suspicion, something was wrong – she was being too quiet – he didn't like it. He gently grabbed his Padawan's shoulder and turned her around, forcing her to face him as he tried to divert her attention back to him. Something was wrong. She was being quiet; Ahsoka was _never_ quiet, no matter how much he begged her to be.

"Master…sorry, what did you say?" Ahsoka looked slightly bewildered as her mind raced to catch up with things. Anakin crouched down to speak with her at eye level, tempted to feel her forehead for any signs of a fever – Obi-Wan's mothering attitude must be rubbing off on him because there is no way he was ever that smothering.

"What's wrong?" There was definitely something off, she was distracted – another thing she never was.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong." Ahsoka twisted her head to look back out the window; her troubled eyes looked as if they were frantically searching the stars for something – which was easily picked up by Anakin - flitting about with fear held in their blue depths.

"Ahsoka" Anakin's voice held a subtle warning to it and a very familiar tone to the young Padawan; she had early on deciphered that tone as an overprotective one, one that did not allow lies or omissions of the truth. She had tried before…it didn't work. "You can lie to yourself, Obi-Wan, the entire council but you can never lie to me...I know you too well."

"Just…something feels strange." Ahsoka shuddered slightly at the negative waves that the force was sending her. "Something's wrong, I think something bad is going to happen. The force is so chaotic and apprehensive, almost like it's trying to give out a warning."

"I haven't felt anything."

"Exactly…that's what makes it so strange, you have so many more midi-chlorians than me so you should have sense it already…but you haven't. Honestly Skyguy, I think you're losing your touch." Ahsoka laughed before she closed her eyes as she tried to calm her growing fear. "I think that something's going to happen…to me, if the force is only warning me then it must be something that is linked to me…something that's going to happen…soon."

"How much of a threat is it?" Anakin pressed

"It's big; I've never felt the force so anxious…something big is going to happen." Ahsoka rubbed her temples a little. "It's keeping me awake, like it wants me to be alert all the time…I _know_ something bad is going to happen to me."

Anakin regarded his Padawan with an unreadable expression, his eyes boring into hers as his brain whizzed into thought. Anakin closed his own eyes as he tried to make sense of his Padawan's words and tried to sort through his own thoughts to find a solution to the evasive warnings from the force, warnings that he couldn't sense.

Anakin opened his eyes, blue eyes met blue, Ahsoka's scrunched her brow as she scrutinised the familiar expression on her Master's face. She knew that look.

"I don't think you should come on this mission." Ahsoka knew she had recognised that look; stupid overbearing, smothering Master.

"So we're just going to hide from this problem?" Ahsoka's annoyance leaked out into her tone, patience be damned this was personal. "Do you not think I am capable of taking care of myself?"

"This isn't about how capable you are, Ahsoka….if you ask me, I think you are more than capable. This is just a precaution." Anakin stood up straight and removed his hands from the teen's shoulders. "You aren't coming, that's final."

"But that's not fair." Ahsoka resisted the urge to stamp her foot like a petulant child. "I have been stuck in the temple for months; this is my first time on a mission in almost a quarter. You can't make me stay here."

"Oh yes I can." Anakin regarded her with a disapproving look.

"I want to come." Ahsoka folded her arms. "I am _not_ staying behind, you can't make me."

"This is not up for debate Ahsoka Tano, I tell you to do something and you do it." Anakin's limited patience had completely dissolved at Ahsoka's adamant refusal to follow his orders.

Ahsoka looked taken aback at Anakin's outburst, stepping back unconsciously at the anger she felt radiating of her Master, even though it was lessening rapidly as he regained control over his emotions. Ahsoka was prepared to stubbornly stomp her foot and refuse to be left behind but the warning look on her Master's face quelled that uprising almost immediately – she wanted to live to see 16 – so the defiant child settling for scowling darkly and storming off, ignoring all the eyes that had been watching the confrontation.

"Where are you going?" Anakin shouted after her, his blue eyes flashing with annoyance as his mind automatically assumed she planned to disobey him.

"Apparently nowhere" Ahsoka yelled back, mockingly bowing to Anakin before she continued in her moody exit. "Courtesy of you, if this ship crashes while your all down there feel free to blame yourself for my death…I did warn you."

Obi-Wan walked into the room, greeting Ahsoka as she hurried past him but receiving no reply from the aggravated teen. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at the annoyed Padawan before proceeding to journey over to Anakin, a questioning look on his face. Obi-Wan couldn't help but think of how her dramatic exit was a very Anakin-like thing to do; she was just like her Master.

"She's just being difficult" Anakin answered Obi-Wan's questioning look.

"Like you never were?" Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, knowing he had won that round.

"Yeah, well…I…I…at least I could be reasonable when the situation demanded it."

"As reasonable as a brick wall." Obi-Wan chuckled in reminiscence of Anakin's Padawan days.

Anakin opened his mouth to reply with a sarcastic remark but stopped when memories of his stubborn attitude as a teenager came to mind, Ahsoka had picked up her disobedience from him…he knew he shouldn't break so many rules in front of her, this was payback from the force.

"How did you do it?" Anakin lent against a wall.

"Do what?"

"Look after me."

"It wasn't without difficulty." Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Your teenage years were most definitely the worst – you went out of your way to cause trouble - but it does get easier, I'd like to think that now you and I are close."

"We are Master, we've always been close."

"Oh Anakin, you obviously don't remember your teenage years then, all the tantrums you threw and fights we had." Obi-Wan chuckled. "People would think you were out for my blood."

"Don't say that Master, I always appreciated your teachings."

"Not as a teenager you didn't. Anakin, teenagers never want their guardians help, to be fair most teenagers don't want any association with them whatsoever. Ahsoka is a typical teenage girl and she may think you are being difficult and overprotective now, but in a few years she's going to thank you." Obi-Wan tried not to let his voice come across as lecturing, even as an adult Anakin didn't appreciate his lectures – he doubt the boy ever would. And he probably wouldn't appreciate being called boy either, mentally or out loud.

"I think it may take a bit more than a few years." Anakin crossed his arms. "She's stubborn."

"So were you."

"And moody."

"As you were." Obi-Wan stepped forwards and looked into his former Padawan's eyes. "And like you, she has a good head on her shoulders…she'll come around."

"Yeah, when hell freezes over." Anakin muttered as he pushed himself off the wall. "You hungry?"

"A journey to the mess hall would be appreciated" Obi-Wan answered "And you can tell me exactly what you and your Padawan have been arguing about when we get there."

* * *

**AN: Hope you like, please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some Ruminations I feel like sharing:**

There is a point of fatigue you reach where you honestly don't care where you lie down. Sewer? That'll do just fine.

I don't care who you think the greatest film villain is, in my book no one tops the little girl that abandoned Jessie the Cowgirl in Toy Story 2. What a bitch.

Star Wars never really elaborated on how traumatic it must of been for Luke to realize that he made out with his sister.

I think Star Wars did a lot of damage to advances in Robotic Science. They took one look at C3PO and just thought "Yeah, maybe not."

* * *

Warnings And Fears

Chapter 3

"It's not fair!" This time, Ahsoka let go of her inhibitions and childishly stomped her foot – something she had been itching to do for hours. Ahsoka glared at the clones that were watching her, no doubt having astonished expression and raised eyebrows behind their helmets but Ahsoka had no care for their surprise. Another icy glare and they all scurried back to work, loading and packing all their supplies in ships for their upcoming mission.

For the past hour, Ahsoka had been pacing about the hangar and ranting to Rex – putting in a few strangling motions every now and again. The teenager had completely redefined that words 'Drama queen,' Rex had to admit that he would be frustrated if he was forbidden to participate in a mission – though he highly doubted that the situation would ever arise – but he could see General Skywalker's point, in fact, he agreed with it. He liked Ahsoka, she was a good kid, he didn't want her to disappear quite yet. The kid had grown on him. He had no wish to have to add her name to the list of the dead; children had no place on that list.

Ahsoka dropped down onto a supply crate – probably filled with rations or other survival necessities – and folded her arms, her lip drooping out in a slight pout. This was one of the few times she dropped her Jedi Padawan/Commander façade and acted like the teenager she was; the only other time it had happened was on Felucia – but she didn't want to relive that. Ahsoka winced slightly, nope…definitely didn't want to relive that. What a disaster.

Rex watched the small girl, he wasn't a Jedi but he could practically feel the anger radiating off the teen – any sentient being within a 100 light-years could – but he had to admit, it was slightly amusing to watch the girl simmer and, for once, act like the teen she was rather than the commander she was forced to pretend to be. Rex sighed – he had being reduced to getting his amusement from annoyed teenagers – he was in serious need of a hobby.

"Commander, I'm sur-" Ahsoka cut Rex off to continue with her rant.

"He just doesn't want me to outshine him; he loves being the best so if I come and destroy the big bad threat I sense, he'll not get his beloved glory." Ahsoka shot up and began to pace again.

"Commander, the Genera-" Again, Rex was cut off by a fuming Ahsoka.

"No other Master would make me stay, he's just too competitive – can't stand being beaten." Ahsoka slumped back down on the crate, resuming her earlier posture which radiated uber frustration.

"Ahsoka!" Ahsoka looked up; slightly shocked at being referred to by her first name…by Rex…_Rex_…this was probably just 'one of _those_ days.' But still _Rex_ called _her_ by her _first_ name, he _never_ did that. "The general only wants to keep you safe."

"As if" Ahsoka scoffed.

"Put yourself in his position" Ahsoka scrunched her brow in confusion. "Someone he cares about very much is in danger, something that he can't sense so he's blind to the problem. This girl has tendencies to be reckless, masochistic and frivolous with her life…she could die. He loves this girl like a daughter, and couldn't bear to lose her. What would you do?"

"He loves me?" Ahsoka cocked her head, love wasn't allowed…the Jedi said that love was attachment, which was bad…therefore it was bad to love, wasn't it?

"More than you realise." Rex leant forwards slightly. "The General wouldn't be able to cope if he lost you, he wouldn't know how."

"We lose people every day." Ahsoka pointed out. "Why am I so special?"

"Maybe you should ask him." Rex inclined his head over to an approaching Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Yay!" Somehow, Rex got the feeling that Ahsoka was being sarcastic.

Ahsoka got up, her head held high, and she attempted to walk past Anakin and Obi-Wan – attempted being the operative word – she had barely got to Anakin when she felt herself being yanked back by her arm, quickly looking around and noticing Anakin's hand wrapped around her upper arm and a look of determination, and possibly worry, on his face. Oh Dear.

"Not so fast, Snips." Anakin pulled his Padawan back to him - keeping a firm, but not painful, grip around her upper arm.

"I'm tired Master." Ahsoka muttered. "I wanna go to bed."

"I need to talk to you"

"Oh well of course your need to talk overrides my need to sleep, I was stupid to assume otherwise." Ahsoka commented wryly

"Why are you being like this, huh?" Anakin attempted to make eye contact with the young girl but she adamantly refused to look at him.

"I'm just tired." Ahsoka feigned a yawn and stretch out tiredly with her free arm. "I get grumpy when I'm tired, I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you Ahsoka." Anakin knelt down and raised an eyebrow. "I know you; you have something on your mind."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean." Anakin's other hand wrapped around Ahsoka's other arm. "And I am not leaving you alone until you talk to me.

"There is nothing to talk about, Master." Ahsoka raised her voice, momentarily forgetting who she was talking to. "There is nothing wrong, why do you always insist on finding out what 'is wrong with me', perhaps I'm just tired. Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Rex, would you like to accompany me to the War room? I would like to strategize with you." Anakin and Ahsoka barely registered Obi-Wan's question, or his awkward tone.

"Yes sir." Rex's voice held more than a little relief, glad that he was being spared from listening to the Master and Padawan argue…again.

Neither Master nor Padawan noticed Obi-Wan and Rex uncomfortably sidle out of the secluded area, and then swiftly power walk across the hangar – away from the explosive pair.

"Ahsoka" Anakin tiredly rubbed his head. "Please, talk to me…don't shut me out, I'm here to help you. Is this about the mission?"

"Of course it's about the mission." Ahsoka snapped. "What if someone gets hurt and I'm not there to protect them, what if it's someone I care about like Rex, or Artooie, or Obi-Wan…or you?"

"That's what this is all about?" Anakin smiled and shook his head in minor amusement. "I have to say, I'm slightly insulted that you think so little of my defensive skills."

"This isn't funny, Master." Ahsoka scolded, her voice reaching a high tone to it.

"Right, sorry….I've never been good at being serious." Anakin calmed himself and released his amusement into the force. "I'm gonna be fine, so is Obi-Wan and Rex…and even R2"

"Don't leave me behind." Ahsoka pleaded. "I hate feeling useless; I don't want to be sat up here wondering what's happening. It makes me feel so helpless."

"I'm trying to protect you." Anakin sighed

"I don't need protecting"

"But you do, Snips." Anakin managed to make eye contact with his Padawan "I know you think that you can take on the Galaxy, but there are a lot of things that you don't understand yet, things you can only learn through experience."

"Well let me get some." Ahsoka's voice came across as annoyed and aggravated, qualities that were not becoming of a Jedi.

"I don't want to risk your life." Anakin shook Ahsoka gently.

"That's what this is about?" Ahsoka's eyes widened. "You think I'm gonna die?"

"It's a possibility Snips, if the threat you sense is big then it could mean you could be killed…or worse." Anakin shook his head at the thought; he had an idea of what the separatists would do to her if they ever caught her.

"Or worse?"

"There are few things worse than death, but do not be deceived…there are still some." Anakin tried not to let his tone come across as lecturing for his stubborn Padawan would just tune him out, and right now he needed her full attention. "You could be tortured; tortured within an inch of death…many have lost their minds when exposed to that kind of torture."

"But…I'm just a kid, I'm 15." Ahsoka furrowed her brow. "What could I tell them? There's little they could gain from torturing me."

"Some people don't distinguish between adults and children, they won't go easy on you because you're a youngling…they _will_ hurt you." Anakin hesitated. "The mission I am going on is very important regarding an item that can be used as a weapon; if I let you come you would have to be briefed on the details of this weapon. As far as we know, the Separatists are unaware of this weapon – even though the planet is separatist controlled – if you were caught they could torture you for that."

"But why?"

"Because they honestly get no greater pleasure than from inflicting pain and suffering on others, regardless of whether they hold useful information or not."

Ahsoka stood still for a few moments, digesting the information that her Master had just divulged to her.

"Have they caught a lot of Jedi before?"

"We are not invincible, Ahsoka…they have caught and, eventually, killed many of us before." Anakin sighed. "The things they do, it's horrible…they are monsters"

"What do they do?"

"You're too young." Anakin shook his head at Ahsoka's pleading glance. "No, Ahsoka…it is not for younglings to hear."

"Not a youngling." Ahsoka muttered, glaring slightly. "I can take care of myself."

"I know that, I'm just not…comfortable knowingly putting you in harm's way. Call me overprotective, but I don't wanna risk your life."

"If we work together, you won't have too…come on Master, you know we're the strongest team out there." Ahsoka had a point, Anakin had to admit.

The pair stood in silence, Ahsoka with an eagerly and pleading look on her face, whilst Anakin's held of anxiety and unashamedly fear, he was gambling with Ahsoka's life here. They stood for what seemed like ages before Anakin opened his mouth, as if ready to say something, but he then closed it, he repeated that motion several times – making it seem like he was doing an impression of a dying fish – before he managed to say the words he had been struggling to release form his mouth.

"Snips." Anakin huffed slightly; staring, with a contemplating face, into the distance. "If I say you can come, you have to stick close to me; I want you to stay in my sight."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I can come?" Ahsoka asked eagerly

"Yes" Anakin conceded defeat. "Go get some stuff ready, your overnight kit and emergency supplies...we don't know much about this planet."

"Thanks Master." Ahsoka quickly ran off before her Master could change his mind.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake." Anakin said quietly to himself. "Please let everything be okay."

Anakin watched with sad eyes as his Padawan skipped off, he searched the force thoroughly – his annoyance increasing when his efforts came off as fruitless – he found nothing, the mysterious entity which he always believed to be an ally was avoiding him like the blue shadow virus, right at the time he needed it most. For once, he wished he would receive the nightmares that plagued him before a loved one's death – maybe then he'd have a chance; he would know what to look for. But at the moment he was blind.

* * *

**AN: Please Review**

**More Ruminations:**

Why are there safety and lifeboat drills on cruise ships? If it starts going down, I highly doubt everyone is going to get in their buddy groups and get in a single file line. I've seen Titanic. I know.

Ahhhh, finally, school is over, I can finally watch TV shows without it interfering with my school work... oh, whats that you say? All the TV shows are already over for the season? Awesome.

I look forward to the day when I sit down with my future kids to watch all six Star Wars movies in chronological order; mainly to see their reactions when the film production quality falls off a cliff between Episodes III and IV.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ruminations**

Recently saw a kid riding bike no handed and playing air guitar...safe to say he's destined for greatness.

If it's dangerous to have more than one thing plugged into an extension cord...then why are they sold with multiple sockets? Until I see flames, I'm using every damn one of them.

I can remember back to when I thought a bottle of wine was a big, huge quantity of alcohol, and not something I could easily consume by myself in one night.

* * *

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 4

Ahsoka jumped out of her personal starfighter, somersaulting before landing neatly on her feet and instantly sliding into a defensive battle position - her lightsaber poised behind her in a Shien grip – she surveyed the surrounding area with mild curiosity.

The first thing to hit her was the strength of the force on that planet, it was overwhelming…just as powerful as it was in the temple but it had a wild, untempered grace to it. It was free. It seemed to pulse with life and rhythmically flow, dancing through the trees and plants. Ahsoka stretched out with her mind, enveloping herself in the folds of the mysterious yet powerful entity, finding comfort in the untamed elegance of the force

The next thing Ahsoka noticed was the actual planet. It was beautiful. She barely registered Anakin land next to her as she surveyed the dazzling landscape, her eyes wide as she took in it's unspoilt and natural beauty. They had landed in a lush green forest like area; an abundance of life surrounded her: Flowers blossomed, the wind sung, the trees danced. It was rare to find a place so pure and untouched by civilisation.

Ahsoka looked down at her Datapad, surveying it as it calculated the planet's surface readings. The oxygen masks they were both wearing were only precautions for in the atmosphere or surface readings were hostile.

"Master, what is this place?" Ahsoka asked in awe.

"I don't know" Anakin replied as he wandered around a bit.

R2-D2 flew out of his position in Anakin's starfighter before waddling over to the pair; all the while the chatty droid was beeping an entire conversation to the two in his own language. A different beep from Ahsoka's datapad told her that the information she required was ready, she read through it before looking up at her Master.

"Stay in the ship R2" Anakin commanded as he surveyed the environment – there was something strange, something he felt was wrong about the entire planet.

R2 beeped his annoyed protest as he waddled back over to the ship, a lot of loud squelching noises coming from him – ones which could only be interpreted as insults.

"Watch your language" Anakin pointed at the droid.

R2 beeped again, this time more tooting noises that sounded less rude but still had an annoyed tone to them as the droid flew into the ships droid space…offended at his Master's quick dismissal of him.

"Yes, R2…I know you are more than wing decoration." Anakin smiled in humour. "I just need you to take the ship back to the Resolute in a bit."

"Master, I have the readings." Ahsoka held up the small pad.

"Read 'em out." Anakin bent down and grabbed a fistful of loose dirt, frowning as it ran out of his hands, as fine and miniscule as grains of sand.

"Well the atmosphere appears to be safe, oxygen and nitrogen is at a rough ratio of 25:75 and there are high ozone levels." Ahsoka paused. "But I'm getting some weird readings...there seems to be some form of electric field around the planet it has a source but my equipment can't quite pinpoint it, somewhere in the northern hemisphere..." Ahsoka banged her hand against the side of the pad as the screen momentarily went of focus "…the field is playing havoc with my datapad."

Anakin looked up and then quickly walked over to his Padawan, taking the datapad out of her hands and his brow furrowed as he read through the datapads readings, shaking it every now and again to attempt to fix it. Because that would work. Anakin shook his head as he began to mutter to himself a bit, all of the babble he was rambling made no sense to Ahsoka.

"What does it mean?" Ahsoka attempted to peek over his shoulder but she was shorter than him, her head didn't even reach his shoulder – even when she was on tiptoes.

"There's a strange electromagnetic field here." Ahsoka motioned with her hands for him to continue. "It's strange; it's like a negatively charged field."

"Is that bad?"

"Every atom in existence is held together by an electromagnetic field." Anakin explained. "Our atoms are made from positive protons, negative electrons and neutral neutrons. There's an equal amount of protons and electron so they balance each other out, therefore our bodies charge is 0. You still with me?"

"I think so."

"Opposites attract so our positive and negative atoms are attracted to each other and stick together, which creates the electromagnetic field that binds our atoms together…without it we'd simply fall apart, into dust." Anakin picked up a handful of the loose soil. "The negatively charged field here is strong, strong than our own electrons so if we're exposed to it for too long it could pull our protons away from us."

"That means we turn to dust?" Ahsoka sounded a bit more excited than she should, she'd always found physics interesting.

"Yes, we'd literally just crumble into dust." Anakin let the dirt run out of his hand. "That explains why the ground is so loose; their atoms are recycling themselves down to extinction."

"So, even the soil is breaking down?"

"It's not soil." Anakin closed his eyes as he used the force to confirm his suspicions; he looked up to Ahsoka with sad eyes. "It's organic matter, the dust was life-forms"

Ahsoka's eyes widened and she paled slightly, turning a duller shade, as she thought about the implications of her Masters words. She looked miserably to the thick layer of dust particles that littered the ground, imagining what life-forms had met their fate there, and hoping that they wouldn't join the unfortunate beings.

"We should be fine for at least 4 or 5 hours, the field isn't that strong, it would take hours just to get into our atoms…never mind beginning to pull them apart." Anakin pressed a button on his wrist commlink. "Obi-Wan, come in."

"Anakin, are we clear to begin our descent." Obi-Wan's voice crackled slightly.

"Yes, you may begin your descent. This planet has some peculiar readings which I will brief you on when you get here. Skywalker, out."

"Kenobi, out." The commlink crackled as the connection was cut off on both sides.

"R2 you take the ship back and then input the planet readings into the database for further analysis." R2 beeped what could only be translated as a yes before firing up the starfighters engines

"You go with him R5" Ahsoka instructed her own droid

Ahsoka pulled of her oxygen mask, breathing in the sweet aroma of the plants and the unusually fruity pollen they produced, an enticed smell to any species, particularly the refined noses of the Togruta. She closed her eyes and let the force whisper to her, the anxiety she had been feeling from the entity for days only became stronger.

* * *

Count Dooku looked out of the large window that dominated the entire south wall of the room; on his face was a dark scowl, painted with fury and impatience, as he surveyed the city below him. People walked freely around, laughing and enjoying themselves, enjoying the rare sunshine. It disgusted him. But his orders were not to take over the planet - enslave its people - his Master did not care for this unregistered and useless planet or its people, who would? His Masters only concern was Skywalker, the Hero-with-no-fear.

Dooku had received specific instructions from his Master, Skywalker wasn't turning fast enough, he was still inclined to the light – something was tethering him there. His job was to capture him so that his Master could destroy those tethers; put doubts in his mind…the power of words was the most powerful weapon one could posses, if they knew how to use those words for their own benefit.

There were whispers that on this planet a secret existed, a weapon…or something that could be manipulated to be one. His Master also was curious about that, especially since the Jedi were being dispatched here to look for it.

Capturing Skywalker would be difficult, the boy was an exceptional fighter, one of the best the Jedi had. He was not all brawn – not the typical muscle man – the boy had brains to back up his strength, making him a formidable opponent to all. Branded by many the "Hero with no fear", his power was renowned throughout the galaxy and his skills legendary and teamed with his former Master he was unstoppable. Everyone knew that Skywalker had never had a flaw or fault…he was unstoppable.

Skywalker never used to have a weakness – he was famous for his fearless and masochistic approach to battle – and he easily hacked down his enemies whilst keeping a cocky grin on his face, but times change, now he has one.

Dooku looked down at his hand, which held a small 4" by 4" picture. A female Togruta teen with flame coloured orange skin stared out of it. Her bright blue eyes and cocky smirk easily recognisable anywhere. Ahsoka Tano - Skywalker's weakness. And Dooku intended to take full advantage of the Jedi's attachment to the child. She would be so much easier to capture…and with her in his clutches, her Master would all too willingly come running to him.

"Bane." Dooku called boredly, turning the picture over in his hands.

Bane approached the Sith Lord silently, his hand resting lightly on his pocket, itching to reach for his gun and do what he was born to do. Kill. But he awaited Dooku's orders, then he would have his fun, he would paint this planet red with blood.

"Bring me Skywalker's Padawan." Dooku watched as a group of republic gunships landed in the 'wild land' as the locals called it. "Alive."

"With pleasure." Bane smirked and left the room, a plan already formulating in his mind.

* * *

**Ruminations...again :)**

What's scarier than watching two batshit crazy racoons run up the tree above your head? Watching your dumbass cat frolick up behind them for a group hug.

When even Wikipedia doesn't have a result for your subject, you know you're screwed.

**AN: Please Review**, **I want opinions, should I kill off Ahsoka? This chapter isn't too sciencey is it? I hope not**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't really know what the hell I'm doing with this story, I have no plot to speak of and I'm kinda trying to make it up as I go along so I apologise if it's really suckish. And I forgot a disclaimer early so here it is: I wish I owned Star Wars but however I'm not that lucky so nothing (except the planet and indigenous species) is owned by be therefore I am not liable in a court of law :-D**

**BTW, I felt like being nice and giving you a quick update today.**

**

* * *

**

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 5

Ahsoka sat down next to Rex, trying to keep her mind off of the floor and what she was sat in – she didn't need to make herself sick. She pulled off each of her boots and poured the dirt out of it, trying not to pull a face, even though she was thoroughly disgusted. Who wouldn't be?

She resisted the urge to spit, the air had a heavy taste to it…to be fair, she didn't want to know what it was.

She spied Rex watching her out of the corner of her eyes but she ignored him, she knew exactly why he was watching her and disagreed with the principle completely – she was more than capable of looking after herself. She felt like she'd been saying that too often recently, she shouldn't have to defend herself from her Master's lack of trust in her abilities.

Obi-Wan had arrived a few hours ago with his troops, as well as a few squadrons from the 501st, her Masters army; Rex being one of them. She knew the clone was still watching her, she didn't need to look; she could feel his eyes burning into her. No doubt, her Master had told the clone Captain of his concerns and had managed to get the clone to keep an eye on her as well. It must be a guy thing. Even Master Kenobi was doing it, she didn't miss his fleeting glances her way every now and again – checking she was still there and hadn't being kidnapped or attacked. It was driving her crazy.

She looked around her, enjoying the pure beauty of the planet. It wasn't exactly untouched, there were the marks of civilisation and sentient beings all over the area but those beings respected and cared for their planet enough to keep it beautiful and natural, not turning it into a metropolis of buildings and pollutions like many over planets, it retained an unadulterated splendour that surpassed every other planet she had visited…even Naboo.

Ahsoka let herself meld with the force, enjoying the free and playful nature it had – here it was free from restraints and able to frolic and be free. It was a massive contrast to the usually controlled air the entity posed, even in the temple it wasn't as strong and free as this.

"Rex, I need you to organise a scouting party" Anakin pointed at some ruin-like buildings that could just be seen in the distance. "We need to check them out."

"Yes General." Rex looked at Ahsoka hesitantly, debating whether or not he should leave her alone but his obedient programming kicked in and he quickly jogged off – intent in following his orders to the letter although he wanted to stay and keep an eye on Ahsoka.

Ahsoka crossed her arms, feeling more than a little insulted – she was more than capable of looking after herself – why did no-one trust her. She breathed in deeply. It was nice to be left alone every once in a while, she loved having company - she was a Togruta, they were meant to be in groups not alone – but sometimes, particularly when her friends became overprotective and downright annoying, it was nice just to be left to her own devices. To be able to hear her own thoughts.

Ahsoka's eyes closed unconsciously, she was tired but not sleepy – sleep had been evading her for a few nights – it was nice to shut her eyes, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted, but she knew that no matter how long her eyes were closed, the sleep she so desperately sought would continue to evade her. The force was getting her back for all her past misdeeds – that was the only logical conclusion she could find.

Ahsoka sat up suddenly, her eyes flying open as she felt a flash of warning from the force. She looked deep into the forest and narrowed her eyes, catching a glimpse of something – but she was unable to identify it – it moved too fast.

It was almost impossible to resist the curiosity that was bubbling like a volcano inside of her, she could already feel herself sitting up and her brain was whizzing with anticipation. It was hard to resist the temptation that adventure was to her. A small shot of adrenaline burst through her system – okay, now it had gone from hard to damn impossible.

Ahsoka conceded that there was no point fighting her impulsive wish to investigate as, one way or another, she was going to hassle herself into finding out what it was. She may as well take the lazy option and investigate now rather than wasting all that energy and time trying to persuade herself to move.

Well, that was good enough reasoning - after all, Ahsoka didn't want to waste all that energy debating with herself; that'd be wrong and seeing as though it was her obligation as a Jedi to do the right thing she was pretty much obligated to not waste her energy comparing her choices and just get up and check it out.

Ahsoka loved her logic.

The teen stood up slowly, briefing glancing over to where her Master, Obi-Wan and Rex were conversing – too entranced in their own conversation to notice her – she then made her decision. She cautious took a few steps forwards, when nothing happened she took a few more.

Before she knew it she was in a thicker part of the woods, the naturally carved footpath was long gone and it was replaced by thick flora and grass. She pushed the tree canopies and plant leaves out of her way as she continued to walk through the woods, letting the force guide her; she couldn't sense the creature in the force…it was eluding her and that only fuelled her curiosity. After all, she was her Masters Padawan.

"Hello" Ahsoka called out when she saw something ahead, partially hidden behind a tree. "I'm Ahsoka, who are you?"

The winds whistled through the tree eerily, seeming to hold a warning and promise of danger. But she paid it no mind. She also ignored the negative waves that were assaulting her like a treacherous sea, she'd be fine.

"What species are you?" Ahsoka paid no heed to the warning from the force about the strange being. "Are you friend or foe?"

Ahsoka peered around the tree the being had hidden behind, her body itching to run as adrenaline pumped through her like a drug, willing her to run in the opposite direction…telling her of the danger. The force suddenly went quiet. Almost like it too was waiting and watching, trying to see how things would turn out.

The being wasn't actually a being, it was more like a…cloud – that's the best word Ahsoka could find to describe it – a cloud of a black, shimmery gas-like substance which seemed to hover about 1.5 metres above the ground and practically screamed power – except it wasn't solid, which made Ahsoka curious. Ahsoka couldn't much help from the force – it seemed to be as bewildered and confused as she was – however, she could tell this thing was dangerous, it was…wrong.

"What are you?" Ahsoka stared unashamedly at the strange being.

That feeling was back, the warning from the force but something was different…the force felt weak. It felt like was being drained, struggling to get the message through to her. And the being, it had its own signature – like the force – it too seemed to pulse with a strange form of energy…much different than the wild and untempered grace of the force, this being…this entity seemed to rage, it was like fire and ice and death.

Ahsoka stretched out her hand, the urge to touch the being was irresistible. Just as she expected, her hand went straight through the gas cloud but unexpectedly her hand seemed to…fizz, it looked like the particles of her hands had separated but remained transfixed in their original position, she had atomised her arm. Ahsoka quickly pulled her hand out, the atoms instantly stuck back together and regained their original format, she marvelled at her hand, turning it over…almost as if she expected it to atomise again.

"What are you?" Ahsoka repeated quietly

The teen took a step back, the feeling she was getting from this entity…it was wrong, it shouldn't be here. It was dangerous. The being moved towards her, Ahsoka took another step back – trying desperately not to let her fear show. The entity seemed to hauntingly float, knowing that it had her.

A light shone into the dark forest, bright and dazzling, almost symbolic of hope to the teen. The entity however, didn't agree, it let out what sounded like a wail before disappearing, slowly fading out of existence. Ahsoka put her hands up to shield her burning eyes from the dazzling light, and inclined her body away from the source. Then it stopped.

Ahsoka removed her hands from over her eyes, blinking several times to get her eyes to refocus after almost being blinded.

"You were foolish to stray from the path child." A regal voice spoke. "These woods hold danger."

Ahsoka looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"We are above you, young one." Ahsoka looked up.

In the tree were around twenty human like figure, but with one tiny difference. They had wings. Okay, maybe that was a big difference but apart from the large feathery appendages that stuck out of their backs, they could pass off as humans.

One swooped down, spreading its wings gracefully and soared towards the teen – resembling a majestic bird as it plummeted to the ground. It easily and gracefully landed next to the girl, folding its wings neatly behind its back, almost out of sight.

"Tell me, child, what are you doing out here all alone?" The figure approached her. "Where are your parents?"

The creature was a small humanoid female; she had long, almost white hair which reached her waist pale skin to match but what really stuck out was her black eyes and dark grey wings, a stark contrast to her skin and hair colour as well as the white clothing she was dressed in. Ahsoka remember the woman's original question

"Don't have any parents" Ahsoka replied simply. "Just a Master."

"You are a slave?" The creature seemed to ask in disgust – eying the girl with something akin to pity.

"No, he's like my teacher…I call him Master because it is more polite."

"But he owns you; therefore you are a slave, are you not?" The creature inclined its head to the side as she regarded the teen.

"Not really, he has custody over me because I'm underage." Ahsoka looked thoughtful. "I suppose he is like my parent but I'm not his slave or anything, he takes care of me"

"I believe I understand." The figure shifted slightly, in an anxious and fearful way. "How did you get here? You are far from the footpaths."

"I followed the entity." Ahsoka pointed to where the cloud used to be, as if expecting that to clarify things for the beings. Ahsoka decided she needed better names for the creatures…it was demeaning to refer to them as such; they were like…angels, dark angels.

"Your majesty." Another Angel swooped down from the tree canopy, fidgeting in his nervousness. "I insist on us moving to a safer place, the darkness may return…with greater strength. It seems interested in the alien child."

Ahsoka wasn't sure she liked being referred to as the 'alien child' by the creature – if it was going to insult her, she would it – she had the urge to grab her lightsaber and show it exactly who she was, not just some alien child that the being could tangle with. Bloody pigeon.

"I agree Sarcomar." The girl turned back to Ahsoka. "I am deeply sorry; I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Queen Naminé Branchette of the Seraphians." The young woman's tone seemed to hold a dislike for her status and role.

"I'm Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka bowed – feeling the need to show respect to the Queen.

"Oh please" The Queen shook her head. "No bowing, please…we are equal." To prove this, the Queen herself bowed to the Jedi Padawan…astonishing the young girl when she did. However, the Queens companions seemed unsurprised; in fact, they seemed expectant – almost as if the Queen always did that.

"Majesty!" The urgency in Sarcomar's voice had only increased as the man looked around anxiously – as if expecting the danger to jump out from behind a tree.

"How are we going to return this little one?" The Queen asked curiously

Sarcomar had taken to pacing around the forest floor anxiously, muttering to himself incoherently as he waved his hands about lightly, portraying his anxiety and fear. He clutched at his head and held it tightly; as if afraid he would lose it.

"Your Highness." Another Angel…Seraphian – but Ahsoka preferred angel, it made them seem more fantastical and magical – he landed heavily next to the Queen, smiling cheekily. "I could go find their group, explain to them the situation whilst you take the female back to the homelands."

"That's wonderful idea, Alexander." The Queen gracefully nodded her approval. "But I want you to stay here, someone else can go."

Ahsoka looked at the young man that had just landed in front of her, a small smile gracing her lips. He was beautiful. Unlike the Queen and Sarcomar, his wings were not an ashy gray colour but rather a pure white.

Alexander bowed respectfully to the Queen, narrowly avoiding her annoyed glare that seemed to pierce through him. "No bows!" The Queen looked put out at the young man's submissive bow, her regal status being the only thing that stopped a pout coming out.

"Sorry Majesty." Alexander turned away from the Queen, catching Ahsoka eye…and for some reason the girl couldn't look away, transfixed by the blue eyes in front of her. A small smile spread across Alexander's lips. "Do not fear, my friend will inform your friends of your location…they will join you soon."

"I'm not scared."

"Give it a few days."

"We'll see."

"I should hope so." Alexander spread his wings before leaping into the sky, looking like an overgrown dove. Landing in the trees near another angel, before conversing deeply with them – too far away for Ahsoka to even have a chance at hearing them.

"Right then, Ahsoka Tano…follow me." The Queen spread her wings. "Shout if you can't keep up, but I have heard interesting things about Jedi…I should hope they are true."

The Queen flapped her wings several times before gracefully shooting above the tree canopy, followed closely by Sarcomar; his anxiety had done nothing but increase in the past few moments. Ahsoka smirked, happy to be finally free of the restrictive temple and back into the wilderness – where she belonged.

"No Ahsoka..." Ahsoka scolded herself "…don't go with the pimped out pigeons, it could be dangerous."

"You coming or are you too scared?" Alexander peeped his head through the top layer of trees, beckoning for her to follow.

Pimped out pigeons, here she comes. Danger seemed to sing to her, either that or it was the equivalent of a magnet to her.

By force, she had managed to break every fundamental rule of being a Jedi within a few minutes and now she had gone and broken another rule: don't follow strangers. Well, she had already done enough to be in a load of trouble with her Master anyway, she might as well do the whole breaking the rules thing thoroughly because she got to a point where she had broken so many rules that it really didn't matter if she broke anymore.

This made Felucia look like a tiny little incident.

Ahsoka jumped – not just any jump, I'll have you know…but a force jump – easily landing on some of the branches on the gigantic trees. She threw herself forwards, her whole body easily shifting into a spread eagle position as she glided through the air, curling up and somersaulting over her head when she got close to another branch. Expertly landing on that one.

Ahsoka thrust herself forwards, throwing all her energy into an upwards jump, making herself as straight as possible to minimise her air resistance. Tree branches scratched against her as she penetrated the upper layers of the trees. She smiled as bright, dazzling rays of sunlight hit her, warming her skin. Maybe she would get a sun tan. Ahsoka moved swiftly through the canopy, jumping only on the highest branches of the trees, the ones that were exposed from the thick upper layer of trees.

Ahead of her, she could see the angels; there were 22 of them from what she could see – 23 including Alexander – a fairly small clan like group. Nothing that would cause too much of a threat should they end up engaging them in battle – not that she expected or wanted that – she liked the angel-dove-pigeon-things.

Ahsoka sped up her dance through the tree tops, catching up to the bird like creatures that were straight ahead of her. Loving the sensation of the wind whipping at her face, cooling her hot and sweat body down, it was glorious.

Ahsoka cocked her head as the angels suddenly swooped down through the canopy but, not wanting to be left behind, she fluidly jumped down through the tree tops, letting herself fall through the air. The ground swiftly coming up to greet her. It was at the last second when she curled up and righted her position in the air, before landing in a crouched down position – easily absorbing the energy of the fall.

"We are here." The Queen wasn't stood next to Ahsoka a moment ago; the young teen shook her head.

"But it's just a clump of rocks." Ahsoka pointed at the group of boulders that were littered about the forest floor.

"Not just any rocks." Alexander came up next to the teen.

"Just to let you know…" Ahsoka brushed herself off. "…you are a terrible influence on me, I am now a rebel thanks to your manipulations."

"Manipulations?" Alexander put a hand to his heart. "When have I manipulated you?"

"Well there's the comments made to aggravate me into following you, then there's the shifty glances and of course the continuous flirting."

"I haven't said that much to you yet!"

"You don't have to…your shifty eyes speak louder than any words could ever hope to."

"Check it out" Alexander pointed to the rocks - she wasn't expecting much.

One of the other angels crouched down next to the formation, whispering something unintelligible to the simple boulder. Ahsoka lost her footing as the ground shifted slightly, the unexpected movement catching her of guard. Alexander easily caught her arms, righting her before she could topple over.

"Careful there, I'd rather not return you to your people injured; it might spark some unwanted conflict." Alexander had that same grin on – the one that made Ahsoka want to punch him and hug him at the same time…this boy was going to end up getting her sectioned.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was a bit longer than usual but I hoped you liked it, I felt there wasn't really a place to stop here. Hope you like, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm not sure if it's going to be an Ahsoka/OC for those that want to know, at the moment it's just a bit of flirting going on…I might make it more if people like Ahsoka and Alexander as a couple. Just to let you know that the dots don't really get connected until like the 20****th**** chapter, so until then you just learn little bits that are significant to the main plot in each chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 6

Ahsoka looked up, her eyes narrowing when she saw the boulders had disappeared but they had been replaced by something else. "How…what….where….how did you do that? The boulders where there but now they're not and there's a caves…a long, winding, rocky cave that leads to somewhere I don't know."

Ahsoka stared down the cave with narrowed eyes, if that thing held anything suspicious she was out of there, regardless of the manipulative pigeon and his shifty eyes – she had seen this movie, and the aliens were always the first to go. Ahsoka put a hand to her forehead – was she going crazy? She didn't want to go crazy, it would interfere with her career choice, you don't get many Jedi who also have been sectioned every few months.

"Exactly" Alexander moved towards the entrance.

"But how? He just said words to a boulder and then this came."

"Just some stuff we have."

"But how? What makes it work?"

"Honestly, you Jedi…" Alexander looked slightly annoyed. "…trying to take the fun and magic out of things, can you just except that it moves and forget about how?"

"I suppose" Ahsoka groaned in infuriation.

That technology could be used in the Republic, imagine the possibilities! Doors concealed by rocks, the Separatists would never think anything of rocks. They could do so much with that technology, implementing that in security vaults and important places could very well advert many disasters.

"You coming?" Alexander held out his hand, being a courteous gentleman – ha, he was anything but a gentleman.

Ahsoka was abandoning every teaching she had ever had: Always remain alert, be prepared, everyone _is_ out to get you…and her personal favourite – stranger danger. But for some reason this boy, this Alexander, made everything seem alright…it didn't feel like breaking the rules. It felt right. However, she did have an inkling of a suspicion that as long as he were there anything would feel right even if she were destroying a planet – oh _please_, like that could _ever_ happen…talk about the impossible – she would still think it right as long as he was there. It infuriated her to no end – but a good kind of infuriating, the sort that made you smile a little…until you went back to wanting to punch someone.

Ahsoka took Alexander's hand – she was perfectly capable of moving over the rocks and uneven surface by herself – but it felt right to be holding his hand to do it. Ahsoka jumped from a rock to a larger boulder, landing exactly on the tip of it. Alexander was not far ahead, only on the next boulder in fact and she was still holding onto his hand.

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka whispered lightly

"The homelands." Alexander replied.

"Oh, that really clears things up." Ahsoka mimicking writing his words down before raising her eyebrows, her expression suggesting that he give her more information.

"It's our home; we live near the ruins – quite near to the footpaths actually."

"Wait, we saw those…we were gonna check them out but then…I wandered off."

"So you may be reunited with your friends sooner than you thought – they may even be waiting for us when we get there." Alexander remained oblivious to Ahsoka's appalled face.

"Great…just great." Ahsoka huffed

"What's the problem? Don't you want to see them?" Alexander stopped and looked at the new girl.

"It's not that, it's just…I wandered off, my Master…he's gonna kill me." Ahsoka paled slightly as she realised that Anakin Skywalker would be pretty furious with her. "I'm gonna be in trouble, my Master is very overprotective."

"All guardians are." Alexander chuckled.

"Yeah, but the only reason I was allowed to come here was because I promised to stay close to him…I broke my promise, he's gonna be mad, he'll never talk to me again." Ahsoka overtook Alexander, not liking that they were just stood still.

"I don't know much about fathers – both my parents died before I could know them – but I can guess he's just trying to keep you safe…he's trying to protect because he-" Ahsoka cut the young Angel off.

"I've heard that speech before; he's being overprotective because he 'cares about me.'" Ahsoka inserted finger quotations and couldn't help but roll her eyes. "He's not even my father."

"Can you honestly say that?" Ahsoka looked confused. "Whilst he may not biologically be your father, he is the one who takes care of you is he not?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And he is the one who is raising you, is he not?"

"Well yeah, but still-"

"And he loves you, does he not?"

"I think so, but I can't kno-"

"Then how is he not your father?" Alexander raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to concede defeat.

"Because…because…he just isn't, he's just Skyguy, he takes care of me but he's just a teacher to me." Ahsoka shook her head ardently.

The unlikely pair continued in silence for a few moments, with Alexander helping Ahsoka navigate the rocky and uneven terrain in a smug silence whilst Ahsoka pondered over Alexander's words. Love is an attachment, Jedi weren't allowed attachments. She was taught from a young age that attachments indirectly lead to the dark side, they influenced things like fear and anger and jealousy; they were the true causes of the dark side. But her Master defied this, he created so many attachments. Was he wrong? Ahsoka didn't want to think so, her Master seemed to fight even stronger when he had something to lose, especially if it were her or Obi-Wan…or that Senator, she knew he liked her. She wasn't as ignorant as her Master thought. To be fair she was quite insulted that he believed her to be so ignorant.

Ahsoka suddenly seemed to punch the side of her head in a moment of madness – that was the best way to describe her action – Alexander looked over to her, eyebrows raised in a curious expression. Ahsoka stood still for a moment, staring into space, Alexander also stopped…his expression turning into one of concern.

"You okay?"

"Sorry…I heard buzzing" Ahsoka stared ahead of her blankly. "…I thought it was a bug."

"Right" Alexander shook his head in an amused manner before resuming his slow walk "I would have thought the oh-so-strong Jedi didn't get so…frightened by insects."

"Shut up…" Ahsoka crossed her arms in a defensive manner. "…wait a minute this planet is isolated, how do you know of the Jedi?"

"Oh we have our legends, did you know that we weren't always isolated?" Alexander neatly clasped his hands behind his back. "Almost a millennia ago we were a part of the galaxy, we explored…we met some of the first Jedi."

"Why'd you go?"

"The first war between Jedi and Sith had our people frightened, we feared for our lives so we retreated to our planet and closed off our airspace." Alexander cocked his head as if remembering something. "We cut our contact with the rest of the galaxy and stayed on our own planet to live in peace and solidarity"

"Guess that didn't last too long." Ahsoka chuckle half-heartedly

"It lasted long enough, for hundreds of years we were able to live in peace…we had our own wars amongst our own people, no society is perfect, but we were able to resolve matters and learn from our mistakes." Alexander smiled softly and gazed off into the distance, remembering something treasured to him. "You should've seen us about 10 years ago, Ahsoka…we were magnificent, we weren't forced to hide…it was beautiful."

"Your species could bring so much to the Republic, you are really quite advanced."

"Well, that is to be expected...we are one of the oldest civilisations and we age so much slower than the rest of the galaxy. Would you believe me if I told you I was 142 years old?"

"No" Ahsoka scoffed "There's no way, you look like 8"

"Hilarious." Alexander turned to face Ahsoka. "We age slowly, a year of growth for you is equivalent to about 8 or 9 of your years. Our Queen is 198; she looks about 21 or 22 doesn't she?"

"How is that possible?"

"Every species evolves to suit their habitat; we simply evolved to grow slower...it can be quite annoying actually, we live for so long."

"No wonder you isolated your planet." Alexander looked over questioningly to Ahsoka. "Well, you outlive everyone else…your people would have to sit and watch everyone they know die over and over again, that has to be hard."

"I suppose." Alexander smiled sadly. "We're used to it…we have to be. We watch the galaxy wither and decay, we have to be strong or else we would follow it…or species would cease to exist."

"Why don't you change it?" Alexander furrowed his brow in confusion at Ahsoka's question. "I mean Kamino can speed up aging, why don't you go to them?"

"You misunderstand Ahsoka." Alexander chuckled ever so quietly. "We are proud of who we are – it is hard at times – but the benefits far outweigh the losses…we see the whole galaxy grow and evolve…nothing can quite compare to seeing that happen with your own eyes."

"I bet…" Ahsoka shook her head slightly. "…that is so weird, you're like an old man…your older than me and my Master and eve Obi-Wan."

"Perhaps but I'm still a teenager by my species terms, look at me." Ahsoka stopped and looked to him. "I look about 16, don't I?"

"Yeah"

"I act about 16, don't I?"

"Yeah but you do have these moments – lets call them wise times – where you talk like you've seen everything."

"That is to be expected…" Alexander rubbed the back of his head and smiled smugly. "I have seen everything."

"You wish pigeon."

Alexander and Ahsoka continued walking in silence for a few minutes, neither wanting to be the first to restart the conversation but both were feeling uncomfortable in the silence that permeated them.

"Did you guys evolve from pigeons?" Ahsoka decided to lighten up the mood. "You look like overgrown birds."

"That's racist" Alexander put his hand over his heart in mock offence. "At least I can comprehend the difference between a footpath and wild land – unlike some strange orange alien kids I know."

The Force… giggled. That was the only way to describe it, for the explosion of bubbling activity could not be described as anything other than humour. Ahsoka momentarily closed her eyes, it was teasing her, this was definitely revenge for all the trouble she had caused over the past few years.

Alexander smirked cockily as Ahsoka walked past him, keeping her arms crossed and hands out of reach – he was really getting her riled up – the boy followed eagerly. This was sport. It had been so long since he'd had a decent companion. The girls in their clan weren't exactly friend material; they were too busy scheming how to get you into their beds, too desperate for his taste – too desperate for anyone's taste. He liked Ahsoka, she wasn't tripping over herself to get to him, she was something different.

Different is good.

Ahsoka squinted as a bright light assaulted her eyes from ahead; they had been walking for what felt like hours – although in reality it was barely 25 minutes – her hand flew up of its own accord to protect her retinas from the dazzling light that threatened to slaughter her eyes.

"We're here" She felt Alexander whisper into her ear.

"Get away from me." She half-heartedly swatted at the face that was almost touching her cheek, smiling when her hand made contact with something solid.

"Nice try babe, but you'll have to try a bit harder to make a dent in me but you can have a go tonight." Alexander winked suggestively, nudging Ahsoka in a playful way.

"You are disgusting." Ahsoka sped up her pace. "I'm not talking to you"

"Sure you aren't" Alexander watched with a wry grin as she stormed past him, trying to hide the red blush that had crept upon her face.

Ahsoka looked around her at the large grassy courtyard like area that she found herself in, having come up from the tunnel there. It was so…green. You'd be hard pressed to find something so natural and pure in the inner core planets, in fact in her 15 years she had never seen anything so free and beautiful in populated areas…until now.

Around the beautiful field was a collection of skilfully designed buildings and structures, standing magnificently with a proud air about them – as proud as an inanimate object could be – they were all a sandy yellow in colour, made from stones of a sandy yet smooth quality which seemed to radiate beauty and strength. They looked familiar.

"Welcome to the citadel" The Queen swooped over to the teen. "This is our fortress, our home."

"It's beautiful." Ahsoka gazed up at a chirping noise, her brow marking delicately raising as she noticed the golden shield that encircled the small civilisation. "Shields?"

"Not just any shields." The Queen pointed up at them. "You see how they are difficult to see, the shields are made from a material which distorts visible light and makes their frequency the same as radiowaves or microwaves, therefore they are invisible to the naked eye. And so is anything they enclose, so our entire civilisation is invisible."

"That's…genius." Ahsoka said whilst marvelling the technology they were creating.

"We have expert engineers, without them we'd be lost…they protect our city, keep us safe, keep us hidden." The Queen sighed and sat down on a wooden bench. "I wish we did not need to be."

"What happened?" The Queen motioned for the teen to sit next to her.

Once Ahsoka was seated, the Queen began to speak again; her words were slow and heavy with sadness and woe. "Let me tell you of what happened to our planet. Our ancestors evolved from birds, Angel eagles to be precise – which, legend has it, were themselves descended from fallen angels…they are almost extinct now – and for almost 100 millennia, we lived in silence and complete isolation from the rest of the galaxy, many planets were only just forming. Some points throughout history we initiated contact with the rest of the galaxy but some event would always force us back home – I suppose we are the ones who started legends about angels."

"You must be some of the oldest sentient beings." Ahsoka pondered.

"I suppose we are." The Queen twiddled a ring on her finger. "Then the Avionsylians came, their planet was next to ours, it was dying…it was only a small one, only able of sustaining life for a few centuries so the Avionsylians were forced to flee it when it began to die. We made peace with them, each race taught the other many things and we prospered. You should have seen it, it was beautiful."

The Queen trailed off as she lost herself in her memories, a content look coming upon her face as she recalled the days before the war…before the separatists.

"Then the Separatist came, asking for our allegiance…I forbade them but the Avionsylians President thought they would only help us prosper…so our planet divided into factions, the separatists forced their way in and we were branded traitors for initially defying them entry…so we fled. We came here and rebuilt our city, protecting it with any technology we invented, preparing it for the day we force the separatists out of our home."

"We'll help…the republic." Ahsoka balled her fists and pounded the bench. "The Separatists can't just come and invade you, it isn't right…we'll help you drive them out."

"Thank you, young one but your superiors may not agree…we are simply a backwater planet, of no importance to your Republic."

"You are important"

"To you perhaps, but to others we may not be of such interest."

"I don't understand."

The Queen smiled gently at the teenager sat next to her. "Good…your innocence is intact."

"Your majesty." An angel with brown wings purposefully strode across the gardens. "Our visitors have arrived."

"They're here?" Ahsoka inquired brashly.

"Yes ma'am." The Angel divided his attention to Ahsoka. "They are being led here as we speak."

"Thankyou, Michelangelo." The Queen nodded her gratitude.

"I live to serve, Your Majesty." The young man quickly turned and strode off; resisting the urge to bow to his Queen…she truly hated it.

"Here come the fireworks." Ahsoka mumbled as she stood and brushed herself off.

She could be overreacting, her Master may not be that annoyed…or the Seraphians might not have told him that she wandered off so she could pretend that she was kidnapped. She liked that plan! Who was she kidding though; her Master would know exactly what had happened and what he didn't know he would find out because he _always_ finds out.

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? What do you think of Ahsoka and Alexander, should I just keep it as healthy flirting? (By the way the aging thing is not freaky and Alexander is not like a paedophile or something, the Seraphians age is just delayed…a lot, they mature slower but they could age normally (the Kamino technology could easily fix them), they just choose not to.**

**Btw was the Seraphians/Angels thing a hit or miss? Do you like their species or are they just retarded? They've sort of been sat in my mind for a while and I decided to shove them into the star wars world, until yesterday I was going to have them age normally but I decided that made them like exactly the same as humans - they just have wings, so there'd be no point. Therefore, I tried to make them quite different from humans.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Chapter updates are going to be a bit less frequent because I am now taking my exams…badly, I spent all last night revising for my business exam that I was supposed to take earlier today, it turns out that I don't have business today but instead I had Maths…which I didn't revise for but thankfully I understood most of it and I believed I have passed! **

**

* * *

**

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 7

Alexander walked into the room, accompanied by the man that he had conversed with early, the man who had been delegated to bring her friends here…oh, poor him…she'd have to apologise to him for them later, they no doubt gave him hell – hopefully he had enough sense not to say his people had her, that would just start aggressive negotiations.

Closely behind the two angels were the two Jedi: Anakin and Obi-Wan as well as a good proportion of the 7th sky corps and a few from her own legion, the 501st. There seemed to be no losses, which pleased Ahsoka more than it should, everyone on this mission she knew personally – they were handpicked for it as they were the best – she didn't want to lose any of her friends. She knew she had attachments but it were nearly impossible not to, especially when Anakin Skywalker was your Master.

Anakin was looking about quickly, no doubt searching for her, his eyes held the worry and anger that Jedi should not have. Ahsoka looked to her left; there was a conveniently located bush, thick enough to hide a person, if she could just sneak ove-

"Ahsoka!"

There goes that plan. Ahsoka huffed slightly as she stared at the bush…which now seemed to look smug – as smug as possible for a bush – she resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at it. She didn't want to be sectioned.

A speeder collider with her, or that's what it felt like…she gasped slightly as the wind was knocked out of her by the large object which had decided to knocked her out of its trajectory. It took her a few moments to realise that the large object had arms, which were currently squeezing her tightly.

"Master?" Ahsoka attempted to look up but only succeeded in getting a mouth full of robes.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Anakin crouched down in front of his Padawan, shaking her a little. "I thought you been kidnapped or killed…I told you to stick close to me, not wander off at the first opportunity. What were you thinking, Snips? I swear if you had of died I would've killed you!"

Ahsoka didn't even try to make any logic of that sentence because it came from Anakin Skywalkers mouth, there was a general rule regarding Jedi: If he's angry, named Anakin Skywalker and speaking faster than he can drive, don't attempt to make sense of the babble he's spewing.

"You disobeyed me Ahsoka." Ahsoka couldn't help but wince at the disappointment she felt radiating off her Master.

"I didn't think I'd be gone very long." Ahsoka attempted to explain herself.

"You scared me, Snips…when I saw you were gone…" Anakin trailed off. "Don't you ever put me through that again, you hear?"

"But Master, I was investigating…it's our job to check things out, there was…" Ahsoka stopped herself quickly, realising her Master probably didn't know about the cloud thing.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Don't try lying to me Ahsoka Tano; you're in enough trouble as it is."

"I believe I can explain that." Alexander stepped forwards, his hands neatly folded behind his back.

"No Alexander." Ahsoka scowled darkly at the teenage angel. "You just stay back…way, way back."

Anakin let go of Ahsoka's arms and stood up, a diplomatic face replacing his fearful, parental one almost instantly. "No, please do continue – Alexander is it?"

"Yes Sir." Alexander stepped forwards. "When we found Ahsoka she was could have been killed, I'm sure you've noticed the strange electromagnetic resonance on this planet…it isn't caused by conventional methods but rather a power source on this planet…a sort of stone which seems to create an entity which is what Ahsoka was confronting when we found her. It looks like a black cloud, but it seems to be some kind of creature…one which gets its power source by destroying the electromagnetic field that holds life forms together."

"A force is doing this?" Obi-Wan stroked his beard in astonishment. "How interesting."

"The closer you are to it, the stronger the field and the quicker you crumble into dust…well Ahsoka put her hand into it, completely atomised her arm…her atoms literally just separated and floated…suspended in the cloud." Alexander through a smug look at Ahsoka. "If we hadn't of come when we had, her body wouldn't have been able to handle the strength of the creature…she would have been scattered into atoms."

Anakin's eyes flittered to Ahsoka's arm, he couldn't help but breath out an audible sigh of relief when it looked relatively unscathed…a few cuts and scratched but at least it was still there and not…atomised, whatever the hell that was. He assumed it was bad. Little brat – she enjoyed scaring him, he knew it.

"It wasn't that bad" Ahsoka insisted. "I was gonna' run."

"But you just wanted to stick your arm in it first?" Alexander asked, sounding chipper, smiling innocently at the annoyed Togruta. "Yeah, that was brilliant thinking."

"Is this true, Ahsoka?" Anakin turned to his Padawan

"Well, a little." Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Okay…a lot."

Anakin felt his anger with the child grow; how dare she do something so reckless? How dare she scare him like that? He reacted entirely on instinct and grabbed his Padawans arm, leaning down to growl in her face. "You're staying here; you're not coming on the rest of the mission."

"What?" Ahsoka sounded astonished and slightly insulted. "You can't do that, I'm not a child."

"You are a child" My child, Anakin added silently in his head. He had a job to take care of her and she was making it extremely hard for him, this child was going to be the death of him...he swore it. "I will not have you acting so reckless, I always let things slide which is obviously why you think you can do things like this…well Ahsoka, you need to learn that there are consequences for your actions."

"Bazinga" Alexander whispered, only for Ahsoka to hear.

Ahsoka could only look at Alexander and scowl darkly, already formulating a plan for his painful death in her mind – a very unjedi-like thing to do – but hey, he brings the worst out it her. It was so on. If it was a fight the pretty pigeon wanted, it's a fight he was gonna get. She actually wanted to punch him; if he made one more comment she could not be held responsible for her actions...namely her fist going through his face. Wouldn't be so bloody cocky with a broken nose!

"Young one…" Obi-Wan stepped in before Anakin throttled the teen. "…it was very foolish to wander off like that…and what's worse is that you had an agreement with your Master, you broke that agreement and put yourself in danger and frankly scared the living daylights out of us all, did you not think about the danger you're in?"

"Yes but I got a strange vibe from the force, I was really curious and I know I broke our agreement Master and I'm sorry I worried you all but I was…" Ahsoka tired to find the right word "…curious."

That apparently was the wrong word.

"So let me get this straight, young one…" Obi-Wan was the first to move in, Ahsoka wasn't sure whether it was good thing or not. "…you broke your Master's rules, wandered off and put yourself in danger just to satisfy your curiosity?"

It wasn't a good thing Ahsoka decided, Obi-Wan was fantastic at using a really disappointed tone and expression that made you feel about 6 years old. She could deal with her Master shouting – until he really started getting angry, then he was scary – but she didn't like the disappointed thing, Obi-Wan apparently knew he dislike for his technique which is why he utilised it with her so often; she really shouldn't be so readble. It wasn't good business.

"When you say it like that it sounds really…bad." Ahsoka muttered, hanging her head slightly.

"How can you say it so it sounds good?" Anakin askedin astonishment

Ahsoka bit her lip and looked up, a concentrating expression on her face, before turning her attention back to the 2 annoyed Jedi stood in front of her. A small smile gracing her face as she prepared to put her foot in her mouth and get herself into more trouble, of course she didn't know she was doing that. "I found an interesting looking cloud and thought that I should investigate it, just in case it was a wounded animal of course."

"And I'm the Queen of Naboo" Rex mumbled from behind Anakin, leaning against a wall and crossing his arms as he regarded his friends, an annoyed expression on his face.

"How do you know? No-one can actually know what I was thinking – except me of course."

"I can…" Anakin folded his arms in annoyance. "…and I know that it sure as hell wasn't that, you blinked too much for that not to be a lie."

"Hayfever" Came Ahsoka's quick reply. "My eyes are watering like mad, blinking helps."

"Oh, you have Hayfever?" Anakin knew he had her cornered. "That's funny because I took the liberty of reading through your file when you were first assigned to me and it said nothing about Hayfever."

"You read my file?" Ahsoka felt violated. "How did you even get access to it?"

"I'm your legal guardian…it wasn't hard." Anakin commented simply. "So, I'll give you once chance to stop with the lies Ahsoka or else you will be very sorry. Why did you feel the need to disobey me and wander off?"

Ahsoka groaned and hung her head lower, she couldn't lie again…she didn't doubt her Master, she knew what he was like.

"I was originally going to point it out to you but I…" Ahsoka paused and bit her lip, the silence hung tangibly in the air as the group waited for Ahsoka to start talking again. However, Ahsoka had no intentions of putting her foot in her mouth again - her plan was to stay quiet and then...well, she didn't know what she would do after they were annoyed by her silence but she wasn't a strategist...she liked to make things up as she went along. She would not talk!

"Youngling, I suggest you be more forthcoming with this information." Obi-Wan advised in a no-nonsense tone. "Neither mine or your Master's patience will last all day."

"I was trying to get back at you." There goes not talking! Ahsoka folded her arms defensively before continuing. "I was mad that you were all babying me so I decided to prove that I could look after myself."

Rex took one look at Ahsoka with his eyebrows raised, he then looked to the two annoyed Jedi and commented, "Nice job!", whilst nodding his head in a patronising way.

"I didn't intend for things to get so carried away." Ahsoka huffed a little. "I just wanted to make you as mad as I was."

"Again…nice job!" Rex gave Ahsoka a mocking thumbs up as he looked from Ahsoka to Obi-Wan to Anakin. It was hard to see who was the most annoyed, but with Anakin, there was practically steam rising from his ears.

"I'm going for a walk…" Obi-Wan put a hand to his forehead in anticipation of the headache that was fast approaching. "She is your Padawan, you can deal with her."

"Thanks Master, you've been so helpful...I've never been more appreciative of your ability to pitch in and _not _avoid situations" Anakin commented dryly

"Try not to case too much destruction." Obi-Wan replied simply as he headed out of the gardens.

Ahsoka felt her heart drop as Obi-Wan walked away and left her with her Master, she was half prepared to run when he looked at her with that half angry, half disappointed expression that made her want to hide. What was she thinking? Chasing a cloud - she scolded herself - honestly what was she thinking, force damned impulsiveness. It was going to get her in trouble...scratch that...it had already got her into trouble.

"Master-"

"Don't even try to explain Ahsoka, I trusted you."

"Why are you making such a bit deal out of this?"

"I ask for very little of you, I let you have your freedom, I let you make your own decisions…I give you my loyalty and all I ask for is loyalty in return." Anakin shook his head. "You have just shown me how little loyalty you have for me." Anakin turned around and walked away.

Ahsoka stood, dumbstruck at what had just transpired, she didn't realise that it mattered that much to him. She felt terrible. She was loyal to him, above anyone else, she would follow him to her death, she never meant to hurt him. Once again, the teenager cursed her impulsiveness, smaking her forehead with the palm of her hands whilst muttering to herself about idiotic decisions and the consequences of them.

"Master" She jogged after him. "Master, stop! Please…wait."

She came to stop in front of him, blocking his path. He attempted to move around her but she side stepped and blocked his path once again, then he attempted to simply push past her but she put her hands on his chest and stubbornly dug her heels into the ground, stopping him from going forwards. In reality, he would've easily been able to knock her out the way or force her back but no matter how mad he was, he had no wish to hurt her. She was so tiny, it would be too easy to accidently cause more permanent damage.

"Ahsoka…move" He made sure his tone had enough malice to tell her that he meant business but not quite enough to scare her.

"Master, please…just hear me out." Ahsoka didn't like begging, it was a undignified thing to do that belittle a person and devalued them but right now she was just about ready to fall to her knees and beg for forgiveness.

Anakin folded his arms and raised an eyebrows, Ahsoka sighed slightly out of relief. She knew her Master and that pretty much meant he would listen...or that he was about 5 seconds from picking her up and physically moving her...she was banking on the first one though.

"Master, I am so sorry, I am…really am…I'm loyal to you above anyone else, there is no-one that I respect and trust more than you. I am didn't mean to make you feel that I'm not loyal because I am, I didn't mean to hurt you." Ahsoka clasped her hands in front of her together and fidgeted her fingers slightly, keeping her head to the ground. "Please don't send me away."

"Send you away? What are you talking about?" Anakin forgot about his anger with the girl

"You're mad at me; really mad…you're going to send me back to the temple." Ahsoka concluded. "You don't want to be my Master anymore."

"I'm not sending you back, Ahsoka." Anakin sighed; this girl's logic only ever confused him. Where did she come up with this? Did she read it from his body language or something because if she did she needed lessons on body language and how when he's angry it does not mean he's going to abandon her. "I'm angry with you but I'm not gonna send you back."

"You aren't?" Ahsoka didn't understand. "But your furious…I did something dangerous."

"You do that frequently."

"Yeah but you never react like this, you get mad but not as bad as this." Ahsoka shook her head in confusion. "I did something big this time, any other Master would send me away."

"I'm not any other Master." Anakin replied nonchalantly before looking his Padawan square in the eye. "Ahsoka, there is nothing you can do that will make me send you away…do you hear me? Nothing."

"You say that now but what about the next time you get mad? You can't know that." Ahsoka sighed slightly "I'm really sorry though, Master."

"Ahsoka I need to be able to trust you…I can't do that if you don't listen to me." Anakin sat on a bench and massaged his aching forehead.

"Our duty is to the Republic Master, I had an obligation to check that thing out, to make sure it wasn't going to threaten us. And it's your duty to accept that my actions were in the best interests of the mission."

"My duty is to the people I care about."

"That's not the Jedi way, attachment is forbidden." Ahsoka turned to face her Master and shook her head lightly. "The council would expel you if they thought you were putting your attachment above your duty."

"So be it." Anakin's voice sounded tiredly as he put a hand to his forehead. "Come here, Snips."

Ahsoka approached her Master and sat next to him, watching him carefully as he attempted to get rid of his fatigue, shaking his head slightly as he attempted to rid himself of his sleepiness. This was her fault. She knew she should have never told him about the warning from the force, then maybe he would be able to get some sleep.

"You see this" Ahsoka pointed at Anakin's weary and tired face. "You're worrying too much, it's not good for you…it's making you sick."

"Nevertheless, it is my job to keep you safe. What do you think would happen if you died? Do you think I would just ignore it and go on as if everything was normal?"

"That is what is expected of you." Ahsoka waved her arms about in annoyance.

"Well then, we both agree: I'm a terrible Jedi."

"Stop twisting my words, I never said that!" Ahsoka punched his arm lightly. "You are impossible, one minute you're having a go at me and the next you're having a go at yourself."

"I know" Anakin cracked a smile. "That happens when you have a crazy Padawan to take care of; it messes with your head."

"Your head was already messed up" Anakin looked at Ahsoka for a moment before reaching out with his hand and pushing her head away playfully.

"Little brat," He flicked a headtail affectionately

"And what?" Ahsoka attempted to look intimidating but all she managed to do was look like she was impersonating a penguin.

Anakin couldn't hold in the laugh that was bubbling at his lips so instead settled for a suspiciously shaky cough, much like one Obi-Wan would do to conceal his own laughter. He could never stay mad at Snips, it was next to impossible – she had a flair for people – you just couldn't stay mad at her, at was against human nature.

"I am coming on this mission." Ahsoka told him suddenly. "I'll find a way…even if I have to sneak out so you may as well let me come."

"Do not start this again." Anakin warned, his tone holding no patience for teenage rebellion.

Ahsoka glared at her Master, annoyed by his stubborn attitude. But she was going on this mission! She could talk her way out of anything...except with Bane but that di'kut didn't back down!

* * *

**AN: It takes about 30 seconds to review; I want to know how sucky I am a writer!**


	8. Chapter 8

AN; This chapter may seem kind of random and just in for the sake of it but it has its importance, I need Ahsoka to stay in the Citadel and having Anakin make her stay seemed like the only way

* * *

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 8

It was quite easy for Obi-Wan to find his companions, as they were the only ones in the entire city that were engaged in a shouting match, both Anakin and Ahsoka seemed to have some sort of competition at who could shout – or in Ahsoka's case, scream – at the other the loudest.

"**I'm the Master, you're the Padawan…what I say goes!**"

"**SO? It's not fair, you can't just make me stay here…I'm coming." **Ahsoka's shrill voice was probably causing criminal damage to every piece of glass within a radius of 5 miles.

"**When I said you are staying here I meant it…you **_**are**_** staying here and don't even try arguing with me, young lady."**

"**Young lady? You're not even that much older than me!" **Ahsoka folded her arms over her chest in a defiant gesture. **"**The fact of the matter is that you can't make me stay here, I can easily follow you so you might as well take me along."

Obi-Wan saw Anakin simmer dangerously and, deciding that he didn't want a physical confrontation to break out between the pair, he stepped into the conflict audaciously. "Anakin, Ahsoka…this isn't the time to be having a domestic."

"Master, you know I respect your judgment and advice but right now…I don't want to hear it." Anakin turned back to Ahsoka. "You _will_ stay here Ahsoka, this is not a debate – perhaps if you hadn't of disobeyed me, you wouldn't be in this position."

"I thought you too had resolved things" Obi-Wan said tiredly. "You were sat on a bench…talking, what happened?"

"She…" Anakin pointed at Ahsoka angrily. "…seems to be under the impression that she can do as she pleases and is refusing to comply with my orders."

"You guys are going to need me; you always end up getting yourselves into difficult situations." Ahsoka's spirited nature didn't allow for her to go down quietly, she was going to go down kicking and screaming.

"I thought you too were getting along." Obi-Wan put his fingers to his temples

"Yeah, we were…until Skyguy decided to jeopardise the entire mission just because he's a bit worried about me…keep up Master Obi-Wan" Ahsoka put her hands on her hips and scowled at her Master, "I need to come!"

"You're not coming and that's final Ahsoka looked like she was about the start arguing but Anakin put a hand up to stop her before continuing in a darker, stricter tone. "Listen to me Ahsoka, that is an order…you are to stay here. Now, just…go to your room!"

Ahsoka looked offended by the childlike way she was being dismissed and sent to her room, she growled slightly before scowling darkly – a look she would no doubt be scolded for later – before pivoting on her heel and storming out of the gardens, a smug looking Alexander trailing after her, a bounce in his step that wasn't there previously. He was way too amused by the turn of events.

Ahsoka stormed through the tunnels and corridors of the small city, her headtails bouncing wildly as her feet battered the floor – intent on physically harming something even if it was just the floor that she could take her anger out on – she was not happy.

"So, looks like you're hanging with the pigeons for a while." Alexander chimed in happily.

"Not now, Alexander." Ahsoka took a random left, praying to herself that the boy would continue straight on. He didn't.

"Upset?"

Ahsoka whirled around on Alexander, glaring at him with a suspicious expression. "You said something to him, didn't you?"

"Well, I might have mentioned that my parents would have never let me get away with something like that." Alexander rubbed his head as if trying to remember something. "And I think I might have said something about how you told me that you get away with murder – so you won't be in trouble."

"But I didn't say that."

"He doesn't know that." Alexander winked

Ahsoka huffed before continuing her angry sulk, walking off before she did something she'd regret. She had no intention of going to her room, she was not a baby, he could not just put her in 'time-out' every time she disagreed with him. That wasn't fair. Nothing about this whole mission was fair, why was she the only one that was being smothered like an infant. Her Master has trust issues.

"Come on Ahsoka, you aren't seriously being like this." Alexander raised an eyebrow delicately and folded his arms over his chest as he followed the girl, not amused by the way she was just shaking him off.

"If you were in my position, you'd be angry too."

"My parents aren't around to take care of me." Alexander replied darkly. "I wish that I had someone around that loved me that much, you don't know how lucky you are Ahsoka...you have a family, people who love you…do you know what I'd give for something like that?"

"Not really." Ahsoka's pace slowed as she listened to her friends words.

"Everything…" Alexander sighed. "…but there's no point dwelling on what can never be, I have to move on. Ahsoka, we can't fall apart when things go wrong, you and I both are in positions of responsibility…we have people's lives in our hands."

"Don't remind me." Ahsoka grumbled as she came to a halt.

"I'm not sure about you but I think that sometimes it's nice to have someone to be there for you, it's nice to have someone that cares and is willing to show that." Alexander put his hands on Ahsoka's shoulders and shook her gently. "Don't push them away, people are only temporary…your Master is here today but what about tomorrow? One day you are going to wake up and realise that all you have are your memories, make sure they're good ones."

Ahsoka wanted to shout at Alexander, tell him that he didn't know anything about her…or the Jedi…or anything but something made her hold her tongue. Guilt crept up on her. Alexander didn't have anybody and she was here complaining about the ones she had…out of all the traits she could have picked up from her Master why'd it have to be his insensitive idiocy?

Ahsoka ducked her head slightly, ashamed of her actions. "Thanks, I've been such a kriffing idiot."

"We're teenagers, it's like written in our genes to be difficult and angsty."

"Anakin is furious with me…again, we were just starting to forgive each other and reconnect and then I messed things up"

"Yeah but he'll get over it, he cares for you too much."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because it's true, you're the only one that doesn't see it!" Alexander chuckled in an exasperated manner. "So feel like accompanying me for some food? It'll be fun!"

"You never give up, do you?"

"Hey, you're fun to be around, I get a kick out of all the stupid things you do." Alexander then added "It's a teenager thing…and since I'm a teenager I'm obligated to follow around anything that amuses me!" Alexander finished his explanation with a bright cheesy grin that just spoke of trouble.

"You're 142, not a teenager really."

"In my species, your teenage years don't really finish until you're about 180." Alexander replied smugly. "I still have another 40 years of impulsive teenageness...lucky me"

"Of course." Ahsoka shook her head, chuckling to herself.

"So…you wanna get something to eat?" Alexander shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned back slightly, stretching out his back and the aches that were lodged into it. Field work really wasn't his forte. "We have some nice cuisine, indigenous to our planet. You may as well get a taste of the culture…even though since you're stuck here you'll have plenty of time to."

"Shut up" Ahsoka aimed a punch at him but he sidestepped it easily, laughing as she stumbled slightly from the momentum.

Ahsoka straighten up quickly, trying to compose herself – though it was a pointless endeavour – a blush crept up on her face. She didn't remember her parents but whichever one gave her the clumsy genes was definitely a Sith – no light inclined being would ever dream of doing that to anyone – it was torture.

"Ya know I really thought I had hit rock bottom, but today it's like there's rock bottom, then 50 feet of crap, then me." Ahsoka muttered whilst brushing herself off and avoiding making eye contact.

"We all have those days." Alexander shrugged lightly. "I tend to call them weekdays but you know."

"Yeah, I do."

"Come on…food, yum." Alexander smacked his stomach, then started walking. "You coming?"

"Definitely…rations have no taste." Ahsoka walked after him quickly.

"Cool." Alexander moved one of his arms slightly, creating a gap between it and his body, offering it to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka raised her eyebrow but chose not to question, instead linking her arm through his and allowing him to lead her to somewhere with food. Her mouth watered in anticipation. Food seemed like an unfamiliar concept to her after months and months of rations. She needed to get out more.

* * *

"Anakin" Obi-Wan tried to keep his voice from sounding too lecturing, but the boy did get himself into too much trouble. "A Jedi does no-"

"Don't cite the code to me, Master…I already know it." Anakin sounded tired as he sat down on a bench. "Don't tell me I was wrong…Ahsoka is pushing her boundaries, I've been going too easy on her."

"Shouting at her won't solve anything"

"I didn't mean to get so angry, I just…she really knows what buttons to press...we were talking and bonding really well until she went and decide to announce her plans of disobeying me" Anakin wiped his sweaty brow. "Sometimes the things she does…thoughtless things…dangerous things, she just makes me so angry. I can only think of the things that could potentially go wrong."

"Welcome to my world." Obi-Wan chuckled

"You've got it way easier than me…your patient, I'm not."

"Perhaps, but I'm sure you remember how often I lost my temper with you at first."

"You were going through some rough stuff, with Qui-Gon's death..." Anakin trailed off, not wanting to bring back any painful memories to his friend.

"That did not give me the right to bully you…" Obi-Wan sighed. "…and it took me a while, but eventually I figured out that if anger and disappointment is all I express to my Padawan, then that is all he is going to know whilst growing up and in turn, all he will be able to express to others."

"I don't mean to get angry with Ahsoka."

"I don't think anyone _means_ to get angry."

"I think you're right there Master." Obi-Wan was slightly shocked – Anakin had said _he_ was right, _Anakin_ had said that. This was a happy moment; for once his Padawan had adopted the Jedi philosophy of humility "You…right! Wow, there _is_ a first for everything."

Happy moment gone.

Obi-Wan shook his head, he should've known better to believe Anakin would give out compliments willingly. The boy was even worse than his own Padawan, even though he would ardently deny it.

"Anakin, Ahsoka is a teenager…it is natural for her to push her boundaries and see how much she can get away with it. You were the same, your teenage years are the reason I have so many grey hairs." Anakin chuckled lightly. "You don't need to shout at her, she's a clever girl…she knows when she's gone too far. Remember, anything can be solved through honest and open conversation. "

"Honest and open conversation? Where'd you get that, the back of a cereal box?" Anakin clutched at his stomach as he laughed – actually it was more like demented cackling. "This is Ahsoka we're talking about, there's nothing honest or open about her."

"I'm sure you're over-reacting."

"Remember the mission to Shilli?" Anakin shook his head in dismay as he recalled the events that surrounded Ahsoka's home plate, he winced, that was _not_ a good mission, it was a complete catastrophe! "She got herself poisoned – deadly poison, I might add – and didn't tell us for 2 weeks and that's because she collapsed, practically in her death bed, and was forced to tell the med droid."

Obi-Wan winced; perhaps, Ahsoka wasn't as honest as he thought…he was overlooking quite a few things she had done and then lied about. Like the poison incident, the speeder incident, the hyperspace rings incident, the lost lightsaber incident – though Anakin didn't know about that one…Obi-Wan shook his head, Anakin was right, that girl was far from honest. She could be when she wanted to…but that was the problem: she rarely wanted to.

"Don't get me wrong" Anakin held his hands up lightly. "Ahsoka is usually a lovely, caring child and she never ceases to amaze me…but she must be getting some secret Sith training because there's no way she's learning all that from _me_."

"You obviously don't know yourself particularly well." Obi-Wan muttered offhandedly

"I heard that." Anakin stood up and stretched slightly, stopping when he felt a satisfying crack echo from his back. He'd better not be getting old, it was bad enough that Obi-Wan was in…that stage, he didn't need to follow him.

"You were meant to." Obi-Wan stood in a more composed manner, his hands neatly clasped behind his back.

"I am doing the right thing?"

"Right thing?"

"You know, with Ahsoka…not letting her come on the rest of the mission."

"Does it feel like it's the right thing? Do you feel like it's in her best interest?"

Anakin looked pensive for a moment before he nodded, his curly hair bouncing in a wild manner. "I don't want her involved anymore; she senses something that I can't…I don't wanna risk it and she's not helping my job at all."

"Then you already have your answer Anakin, your mandate as a Master is to take care of Ahsoka…training comes second to her wellbeing. If you can't trust her to take care of herself and to not take unnecessary risks, than you have every right to keep her here." Obi-Wan watched as Rihanna walked past the gardens, his eyes narrowing as he expected her to set him up for something else. "She could be a liability; she could easily put you in danger."

"She isn't a liability. I trust her with my life, Master…just not with her own."

"Then you have my approval." Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I care for her too Anakin, I don't want her getting hurt."

"Attachment is against the code Master." Anakin wagged his finger in mock-admonishment.

"I'm being scolded for a small attachment by _you_?" Obi-Wan sounded astonished. "You baby the girl, always insist on her sticking close to you and ground her for touching a cloud and you're calling me attached?"

"Hey" Anakin pointed a finger in his Masters face, a smirk on his face. "It was a dangerous cloud."

"Oh, Anakin" Obi-Wan chuckled, side stepping his former Padawan. "You _will_ be the death of me"

"Now who's overreacting?" Anakin fell in step with his Master. "Come on, let's go look for Ahsoka."

"Look for her? You sent her to her quarters." Obi-Wan sounded generally confused, it was obvious that he hadn't been around teenagers recently.

"And you expect her to be there?"

Obi-Wan thought about it, he knew what Ahsoka was like, and he knew what Anakin was like at that age…taking into account that Anakin was the one raising her he realised that she would not in fact be in her room, she would be anywhere but there. She would have made sure to get as far away from the place as possible. Like Master, like Padawan.

* * *

**AN: HOPE YOU LIKE, PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This chapter may also seem random but I decided that Ahsoka won't stay put just because Anakin told her to so she'd have to be out of it due to something physical, such as illness or injury but I needed it to just be something short like hangover so that she's cured from it quickly. Sorry if I just spoiled the chapter for you.**

**

* * *

**

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 9

Ahsoka laughed – a real laugh – her hand shook, spilling a small amount of her smoothie onto her, some sort of fruit indigenous to the planet, it was sweet – very sweet. It was the reason why the usually composed Padawan of Anakin Skywalker was giggling like a little girl, her eyes gleaming with a spark that was long ago dimmed by the tragedies of the war…dimmed but not extinguished.

Alexander laughed too, his own amusement stemming from watching Ahsoka, the way she threw her head back and laughed so hard that tears came out – this was the most fun he'd had in years. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to give her the sweetest drink there was. Ahsoka fell out of her chair. Yeah, definitely wasn't the best idea – she seemed almost…drunk; Alexander vowed to himself that later he would cross reference the ingredients of the drink with the Togruta species. It must be having some form of intoxicating affect on her; hilarious but he didn't need the grief her Master would give him.

"Alex, Alex" Ahsoka called as she hoisted herself up. "Did you see the bird? Did you? It twittered and then fell over, it made me laugh…" Ahsoka snorted and burst out laughing even harder. "And then it made _me_ fall over"

"I can see that." Alexander reached forwards for the smoothie. "Perhaps, you've had enough of this."

"No" Ahsoka stepped back quickly; clinging onto her smoothie like it was a lifeline. "If you do…I'll….I'll …kick you."

"Oh, now I'm very frightened…I had better avoid you." His voice was laced with sarcasm as he regarded the utterly animated girl.

"Dude…" Another Angel walked up to the duo "…did you get her drunk?"

"I hope not" Alexander grimaced slightly as Ahsoka wobbled as giggled to herself.

"I've met her Master…" The Angel shook his head and raised his eyebrows "…he's gonna switch."

"Hello" Ahsoka skipped over to the conversing Seraphians. "I'm Tano…no…I'm 'Soka." Ahsoka shook her head and attempted to clear her muddled mind. "I'm Ahsoka, that's it…Ahsoka."

"She's a keeper." The boy muttered into Alexander ear before giving Ahsoka a lazy two-fingered salute. "I'm Sophocles…a close friend of Alexander's"

"Bromance" Ahsoka shouted gleefully, clapping her hands in approval.

"Are you she she's not drunk?" Sophocles furrowed his brow as the teen started to sway again.

Ahsoka scowled at the man, pointing her finger at him in an attempt to be threatening but all she came across as was humorous…and crazy. She raised her eye-markings and put a hand on her hip, putting on her most angry face .

"I swear on the drunk I'm not force." Ahsoka's speech became more slurred as she drank from the smoothie quickly, gulping down the rest of the viscous liquid.

"Hey watch this." Sophocles inclined his head over to Ahsoka. "I'm gonna' milk this."

"This will all end in tears I just know it." Nevertheless, Alexander let his friend have his fun

"I can tell you're an alien because you just abducted my heart," Sophocles joked as he folded his arms and tilted his head in appreciation.

"Is that a line?" Ahsoka sobered up slightly

"Of course it's a line." Sophocles looked highly amused with Ahsoka's intoxicated state.

"What? Wh-why would you do that?" To say Ahsoka looked confused would be an understatement. "Am I just some sort of toy for you? Why are you using lines?"

"I assume we're looking for an answer more sophisticated than, 'to get you into bed.'" Came Alexander's sarcastic reply as he whacked Sophocles around the head whilst shaking his head in disapproval. "Are you forgetting who she's with? Those Jedi blokes are buff!"

Ahsoka made an 'oooh' like sound before adopting her biggest pouting face and crossing her arms in a business like way – the same way she'd seen her Master do when he was mad and it worked for him – her annoyed face only lasted several seconds before she began giggling uncontrollably again.

"I bet you 20 credits that she drops in the 50 seconds." Sophocles lifted his arm up and rested in on Alexander's shoulder – the smaller boy was the perfect size for an armrest.

"That would be against my morals as her friend." Alexander replied simply

"40 credits?"

"You're on." Alexander bumped his fist against Sophocles before crossing his fingers and praying to whatever divine being there was. If the force had any love for him it would be kind enough to grant him this tiny little wish.

Ahsoka's head drooped and she dropped the glass, which shattered on impact with the floor, sending shards flying but the Togruta either didn't notice or chose to ignore the ones that had lightly grazed her leg. She fell forwards.

The force hated him.

Alexander slotted his hands underneath her arms and caught her, offsetting her weight with his to keep her standing. Her easily manoeuvred her and lifted her into his arms, one arm under her thighs and the other under her neck.

"Lightweight" Alexander teased the sleeping girl, even when she was sleeping he could get a kick out of her.

"Have fun!" Sophocles nodded in a patronising way before he turned and quickly walked off.

"Where are you going?"

"Do you really think I'm going to stick around for when Anakin sees her, no way!" Sophocles crossed his arms and shook his head furiously. "We both know I'm brave…but by the holy angels I ain't stupid…I don't wanna be a braised pheasant thankyou."

Sophocles saluted playfully before his two fingered salute turned into a more obscene gesture, directed at his best friend. "I hope you burn in hell, man."

"I hope you trip and break your neck." Alexander winced slightly as Ahsoka stirred in his arms at the loud noises.

"Love you too, bro." Sophocles turned and shoved his hands in his pockets before ducking down an alley.

Alexander shook his head before walking off; keeping the tiny teen nestled in his arms, and out of curiosity watching her every now and again. She did some strange things whilst sleeping. He was looking forwards to teasing her about it later, boy…his life had been boring before he had her to tease. Wait…it wasn't, he used Sophocles as his punching bag before.

* * *

"Anakin" Alexander called the man walking a few metres in front of him.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both turned around, smiling when they spotted Alexander…smiles which instantly faded when they noticed Ahsoka. Anakin's facial expression quickly turned to concern as he saw the state his Padawan was in.

"What happened?" Anakin rushed forwards.

"I don't know, she just collapsed…I think she's drunk."

"Drunk? How in the blazes did she-" Anakin made a strangling gesture in front of his Padawan. "Weren't you supposed to be looking after her?"

"It was a smoothie I got her; I swear I didn't know it would affect her like this. Don't be mad at her, she'd never heard of the drink…she had no idea."

Anakin put a hand to Ahsoka's forehead – she was cold – Anakin swiftly pulled off his outer cloak, he didn't like it anyway, it was too long – always getting in the way. He easily draped it around his Padawan before taking her into his arms, holding her like a small child.

"Sir, I swear I didn't know it would do this." Alexander looked worried for his friend…and his life but hey, what could you do?

"Don't worry, young one." Obi-Wan stepped forwards. "You aren't accountable for this and neither is Ahsoka."

"She's gonna be okay." Anakin confirmed, cradling the girl like a baby – he felt bad for her…and the headache she would wake up with. "She's completely wasted - that stuff must be strong - but there's not gonna be any terrible side effects…just gonna have a nasty hangover tomorrow, I guess this means she definitely can't come on the mission." Inside, Anakin jumped for joy.

"Rather convenient isn't it?" Obi-Wan pondered. "Perhaps the force doesn't want her to accompany us."

"Well then, I take bad every bit of blasphemy I have directed towards the force." Anakin looked up to the sky and smiled, as if he could see the ever present entity. "I love you force."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with disapproving eyes, ready to ask his Padawan when he had directed blasphemy to the energy that controlled everything in the Universe before he thought better of it…because he knew Anakin well and, even though the boy denied it, he knew of his foul mouth.

He really didn't want to know.

"She's going to need to spend tomorrow sleeping." Obi-Wan advised as he looked over the small Padawan, smiling as she began to make small sniffling noises and buried her head into Anakin's chest.

"She's gonna love that." Alexander remarked dryly

"At least you're not the one that has to tell her, I'm sure she was planning on finding a way to change my mind." Anakin winced – she wasn't going to be happy. "Do you have anywhere where she can sleep?"

"If you follow me, I will lead you to the chambers that have been prepared for your party." Alexander swiftly turned in the direction he had come from, Anakin and Obi-Wan hurrying after him.

* * *

Ahsoka yawned and stirred in her sleep, her arm coming over her head to protect her from the sunlight that was assaulting her – rather inconsiderate of it she thought to herself – when it didn't abate its dazzling rays she picked up a pillow and put it over her head, groaning as she felt how heavy her limbs were, she clamped the pillow down harder on her head. Wait…pillow? Ahsoka shot up, wincing as her head pounded in protest and her stomach threatened to empty itself.

"Whoa there, Snips." Suddenly Anakin was in front of her.

"Master?" Ahsoka put her fingers to her temples as her head pounded out a drum beat and her stomach churned like the waters of Kamino. "Urgh…my head"

"The beauty of hangovers…the body's way of punishing you for the previous night." Anakin laughed.

"Hangover? Master wha-" Ahsoka groaned as another wave of sickness hit her.

She breathed deeply in and out until it passed, closing her eyes as the room began to spin. She was never drinking in her life! This wasn't even alcohol and it had her all drugged up.

"How long have you been _watching_ me?" She said, putting delicate stress on the word 'watching,' implying that she really meant 'spying on me and sifting through my thoughts at your leisure.'

"I've just been here to keep an eye on you…" Anakin held his hands up defensively as he picked up on her subliminal message. "…anyway you had your shields up."

"And you felt the need to check that?" Ahsoka narrowed her eyes

"Well I am your Master…it is my job." Anakin sat straighter in a proud manner. "I have to make sure you have these things up."

"I'm gonna get you a glass of water." Anakin quickly hurried out of the room.

"I'm gonna puke." Ahsoka threw her quilts of her and made a mad dash for what she thought was the refresher.

The force proved to be on her side and the first door she threw open contained a small bathroom, she instantly flung herself to the floor, hugging the toilet as her stomach emptied itself. She sat up slightly – that wasn't too bad. Ahsoka's eye widened as another wave hit her and once again hugged the toilet.

It was bad.

Ahsoka could feel tears stinging her eyes as she clutched the toilet as if it were a lifeline, her throat burning as she continued to empty her stomach. She jumped slightly as she felt a hand gently rubbing circles on her back, before relaxing; not needing to search the force to know it was her Master.

"It's alright, it'll pass." Anakin had plenty of experience in this field – he had been and outrageous Padawan and, most of the time, intended to get drunk…unlike Ahsoka, Ahsoka was a good girl…most of the time.

"It won't" Ahsoka managed to stop vomiting long enough to argue. "I'm going to throw up my heart soon…and die."

"Drama queen" Anakin handed her a glass of water. "Here drink; it might settle your stomach."

Ahsoka tentatively took a small sip, swallowing it slowly – enjoying the cool feeling that the water had on her insides.

"That's my girl." Anakin praised as the girl continued to drain the water before handing the - now empty - glass back to him

"Alright Snips, do you want some food?"

"No" Ahsoka shook her head violently, ignoring the headache which had now increased in tempo and was now dancing the samba on her brain.

"Okay…let me rephrase that, what would you like to eat?" Anakin stood up. "You have to get your glucose levels back up."

Ahsoka's only response was to hug the toilet tighter and try to quash the rising bile in her throat as she thought of putting food into her stomach, the stomach which was currently dancing the tango through her guts. This was the _worst_ day of her life. She was going to wring Alexander's neck when she found him, this was all his fault…she had to listen to the pigeon and get herself sick. She was going to slay him.

"I'll cook you some soup."

"You cook? If you want to kill me, there are more subtle ways, you know."

"Very funny." Ahsoka looked up at him.

"I'm serious" Ahsoka kept a serious face before leaning into the toilet again and continuing her conversation with it, a hoarse gagging sound rising from her throat.

Anakin walked into the quarters kitchen, pulling out a tin of bantha soup – that always helped him ease the symptoms – he should make sure to keep that secret from Ahsoka…she didn't need any encouragement to be anymore rebellious. She was enough of a handful already.

"How is she?" Obi-Wan walked into the quarters.

"Hung-over."

"Thankyou for telling me the obvious, Anakin."

"Well what else can I tell you?" Anakin looked up from cooking and shrugged at his Master. "After being drunk there isn't really much else you can be."

"Where is she?" Obi-Wan shook his head at the boy's cheek, if he were still his Padawan he teach him a lesson. Unfortunately, he wasn't – maybe that should be fortunately in fact – and seeing as though he had already failed – oh so terribly judging by the way he was currently raising Ahsoka – in teaching him those lessons the first time round.

"Hugging her new best friend." Anakin nodded his head in the direction of the bathroom. "She and the toilet have really come a long way."

"Very funny Anakin, I can't help but be astonished that you find your Padawan's situation so amusing"

"Hey…we've all been there." Anakin pointed a spoon at Obi-Wan before the Jedi Master could deny any endeavours of such poor behaviour. "Don't even try to deny it Master; I saw you and Siri one night."

"That was one time…an exception"

"What about with Satine last year?" Anakin raised his eyebrows.

"That was another time bu-"

"So you've never been drunk…except for once…and another time." Anakin teased

"Oh, be quiet."

Ahsoka stumbled out of the bathroom, her hand grasping onto the door frame as her legs shook under her weight. A flicker of determination flashed through her eyes, she let go of the frame and leant forwards, using her momentum to start her walking.

"Wow, I never realised there was a way to walk lazily…but you just found it, Snips." Anakin pulled the pan containing the soup out of the microwave.

"Yeah, sure." Ahsoka sat down on a stool.

"Man, you are really out of it." Anakin put the soup in front of her.

Ahsoka stared suspiciously at the offending object, her eyes boring into the viscous liquid as she tried to ascertain whether or not consummation would cause a hazard to her health.

"I can make soup, Snips." Anakin placed a hand on his heart. "Your lack of faith hurts me."

"I'll show you lack of faith." Ahsoka mumbled as she stirred the soup

"Ahh, with a headache comes attitude." Anakin crossed his arms in mock-annoyance.

"She's always had that Anakin, it's your influence."

"Hey!"

"What happened?" Ahsoka put a hand on her forehead.

"You had a smoothie yesterday…all the ingredient where indigenous to the Planet…we think that they have negative effects on Togruta." Anakin explained

"Fantastic." Ahsoka stirred the soup slightly as she attempted to gather the courage necessary to test it. Her life was on the line. Her Master could not cook, he was disastrous.

Ahsoka tentatively tasted the soup, dipping her tongue in the spoon quickly before slapping her lips a little, try to decide whether she liked it or not…and what poison Anakin had 'accidently' dropped in it. She took another sip. It was alright, she had had better but also she'd had worse.

"So, Snips…we're heading off today to search for the weapon…we believe that it's hidden...in the northern hemisphere of the planet – a few klicks from the city. So the quickest way to get there is to go through the city we're starting an assault on it today. We're hoping to liberate it from the Separatists whilst looking for this magical thing. Two birds with one stone." Anakin said casually.

"Oh, that's good." Ahsoka's tone dictated otherwise. "What is this thing anyway?"

"We believe it's a gemstone, the readings we are receiving from it are beyond powerful; we also believe it creates the clouds that destroy electromagnetic fields from what the Seraphians told us. It's in a mountainous area; somewhere ideal to hide something so powerful…this weapon could turn the tides of the war." Obi-Wan felt the need to explain the stone to her in detail – Ahsoka just raised her eye markings and shook her head lightly.

"When we going?"

"You aren't." Anakin answered this time, a tone of finality to his voice.

"What?" Ahsoka winced as her head pounded in protest.

"You are in no condition to go anywhere." Anakin gestured to the ill looking Padawan. "I mean look at you, you look like your gonna collapse."

"I can go." Ahsoka's voice sounded unsure.

"I don't wanna put that to chance."

"But Master, what if you guys need me, what if-"

"Don't worry so much." Anakin put a hand on her shoulder. "Everything's gonna be fine, I'll make sure we all come back…and we won't be gone long enough for you to miss us…you'll be sleeping most of the time for the next few days anyway."

"Urgh" Ahsoka let her head drop onto the table with a resounding bang.

"That sounds like a yes to me." Anakin said happily. "See you in a few days, Snips."

"Urgh" Ahsoka repeated her mindless grunt

Anakin paused for a few moments, watching Ahsoka carefully as he battle with himself – not wanting to appear to fussy and attached in front of Obi-Wan, friend or not he was still a member of the council and obliged to report anything he deemed wrong. Anakin bit his lips before putting a hand on Ahsoka's back gently.

"Please…just…be careful, okay Snips?" Ahsoka lifted her head slightly and looked at him through bleary eyes. "I'm only a few klicks away, I can be back here in 20 minutes tops."

"I'll be fine Master…." Ahsoka mustered up a small smile meant to reassure him but all it did was remind him of her weak state. "If anything goes wrong I'll make sure to get out and call you, alright."

"Alright…" Anakin resigned himself to the facts.

"Go already." Ahsoka waved him off before letting her head thud back to the table.

"Okay, okay…" Anakin held his hands up in surrender. "…I'm going, sheesh…you seem too happy to see the back of me."

"I am."

"Brat"

"I know"

Anakin affectionately pulled at one of her headtails – gently, he had made the mistake of pulling too hard once…his ears were still ringing, boy she could scream – and then he turned and left, quickly exiting before she had the chance to wake up enough to become argumentative. He was a clever Master.

* * *

**AN: I also wrote this chapter to introduce Sophocles, he's another character that's going to crop up a bit…I short of made him after seeing two of my guy mates interact…they totally have a Bromance going on so I based Sophocles and Alexander on my friends.**

**Btw, I know this was a weak chapter but I just needed to have Ahsoka out of it for the next mission, the next chapter is where the real action starts – I might be nice and upload that tomorrow or later tonight, all depends.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I decided to be nice and give you another chapter, especially since you were forced to read my last one - not my best work at all - but I needed Ahsoka out of it for a while and drunkeness was all I could think of.**

* * *

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 10

Ahsoka woke up to the sound of screaming; the bloody red evening rays filtered through the small window…it was getting late. She quickly slid into a defensive position, reaching for her lightsaber. She tapped her side and frowned; her hand flittered around her belt. Where was it? She looked towards the bedroom she had been sleeping in, her eyes narrowing as she tried to recall if she had put it in there. She didn't think so but Skyguy had put her to bed, he properly put it there. Why couldn't he keep his mitts of her stuff?

Before Ahsoka had chance to take a step towards the room the door was kicked down, it slammed against the floor making a banging sound as it bounced slightly. Ahsoka took several steps back as droids ran into the room, their guns aimed at her. She held up her hands in a surrender – personally she felt Jedi should never surrender but if her Master watched the security tapes – which he would because he'd be in a mad dash to save her, he's predictable - in this room after she was long gone he would feel the need to repeat the lecture on captivity. She had enough fun – a term she used very loosely - ignoring it the first time.

"Hello youngling." Bane stepped into the room. "Your Master is too predictable, I knew he'd leave you here…where it's 'safe'"

"Bane" Ahsoka growled "What is the scum of the galaxy doing here?"

"You're too kind to me." Ban stepped forwards in an intimidating manner and watched the young teenager. "I'm here to collect what I'm being paid for."

The force sent Ahsoka a fearful warning, telling the young girl that she didn't need to ask to find out what he was after. So she didn't ask, because she already knew, instead she chose to insult him – because she's _that_ clever. There was no doubt that she was Anakin Skywalker's Padawan.

"A brain perhaps" If she was going down she was gonna go down kicking and screaming, her Master had always told her to give them something to kidnap…she wished she had listened to that lecture a bit more because she couldn't remember what to do next. There was something about keeping quiet under extreme torture…or was it _not_ keeping quiet under extreme torture. Yeah, she was an amazing Padawan.

"No actually, you" Bane fingered his gun, running his finger along the trigger as he stared at it with something akin to adoration in his eyes. "I've missed your presence too much."

"Well you will be disappointed."

"Youngling, you aren't much of a challenge…your precious Master still has much to teach you." Bane put his fingers under his chin and pondered out loud. "I wonder how he will react when he sees your mangled body once the Sith are finished with you."

"Leave him out of this" Ahsoka bared her teeth and let out a feral growl.

"Touchy aren't we." Bane laughed at the annoyed Togruta, well aware that the myths that surrounded them - and their teeth – were false; they weren't poisonous.

"This isn't going to be like last time." Ahsoka tensed as she prepared herself for a fight, adrenaline pumping through her body, cancelling out the lingering hangover.

"No?" Bane charged her, not expecting the teen to dart out of the way so quickly.

Ahsoka threw herself to the side and rolled, using the momentum to push herself to her feet. She threw herself into a back handspring as Bane swung his fist out at her. She landed it wobbly, feeling her head spin slightly. It shouldn't take that much from her, should it?

She didn't see Bane's legs swing out until they connected with the back of her knees, sending her crashing to the floor as her weak knees faltered underneath her. She gasped as his heavy steel capped boot connected with her stomach, forcing her to expel all her air and she curled up in a ball, her hands flying to her aching abdomen.

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she saw Bane's boot coming towards her for a second time and instinctively she rolled sideways, pencil rolling along the floor before shakily pushing herself up to her feet, she felt her body shaking as she tried to take in the precious air that she relied on so much.

Bane charged at her again but she somersaulted back but her weakened state caused her to miscalculate the jump and seeing as though she didn't have enough energy to properly pull herself over she landed heavily on her knees, feeling the painful jolt travel up her spinal column; temporarily disabling her.

Bane threw a small canister at her, it landed a few feet away from her but rolled the rest of the distance, stopping at her feet.

Ahsoka glared at the offending object before her eyes widened as she took in the telltale markings on it. "No don't do that" Gas began to leak out of the small barrel, quickly flooding the small kitchen area. "No gas." Ahsoka's head drooped and she fought to stay conscious, but she was failing. "No gas." She fell to the floor.

* * *

A few klicks away, Alexander crept through the city, trying to hide his great big wings from sight – that'd be a definite give away – he peeked around a corner, breathing a sigh of relief when it proved deserted. He didn't know why he had been the one delegated to scouting for the team, the logical side of him told him that it was because his wings were smaller and could be hidden easily but the humans didn't have wings so they'd be even better but then he realised that they didn't know their way around so he went back to cursing his luck.

He whistled lowly and waved his hand lightly and a few clones, Anakin and several squadrons of Seraphians quickly jogged around the corner, melding into the shadows cast by the setting sun. He rounded another corner, stopping suddenly when he came face to face with a female Avionsylian.

Avionsylians were a humanoid race – having the same body structure and general arrangement as humans. There was were a few small differences though…they were green and their heads were adjourned with small spikes, overall giving them a cactus-like appearance. But they didn't like being called cacti, in fact they didn't really like much.

"Hello" Alexander took a few steps back. "How are you?"

The woman stared at Alexander…then she saw his wings. Her eyes widened and before the teenage boy could move a muscle she had turned tail and fled, an ear piercing scream bursting out from her lips as she belted it down the alley. Her lungs must be aching.

"Alexander, after him." Anakin commanded. "I want this situation contained."

Alexander nodded his understanding before pelting off after the woman, his feet clattering nosily against the stone floor and he sped to catch up with her. They were on a stealth mission after all. One which was going quite poorly if he was honest about it.

"SERPAHIANS ARE HERE!" The woman screamed as she entered a crowded courtyard….Alexander not far behind, gaining on her but unaware of the packed court that the woman had just entered. But he would be. "THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL"

Alexander grinded to a halt, his eyes flittering about as he took in the large yard with a few hundred Avionsylians in it, he blanched before spinning around and running for all he was worth, his wings flapping uselessly behind him. He pressed a few buttons on his borrowed commlink, dialling Anakin – which was much harder than it seemed since he was slightly preoccupied, running for his life.

"General Skywalker." He spoke into the wrist piece – unsurprised by his breathless tone, he really needed to do more exercise. "I'm afraid the situation is _un_contained."

"Fantastic" Anakin mumbled. "So much for the stealthy approach."

"General, we've never been ones for stealth." Rex cocked his gun as the sound of droids approached their position, no doubt being brought by Alexander.

* * *

Obi-Wan put his hands in front of his eyes, shielding them from the crimson rays that the sun cast as it began its descent. The force was against them, they were travelling in the direction of the setting sun so they had the inconvenience of having to protect their eyes from it. The sun was so selfish and thoughtless. He chuckled slightly at the very Anakin-like thought, by force that boy was having an effect on him…he knew the child was trouble when he first saw him but that was the reason he had been stuck with him.

The council always gave him the headcases.

He hoped that Anakin was alright attempting to infiltrate the city and disable the droids, however if he knew Anakin – which he did – he had no doubt that the younger man will have started a riot. A long bang echoed in the distance. Yes, Anakin had definitely started a riot…he knew that boy was trouble from the moment he had met him, but no Qui-Gon had insisted they keep their shiny new pet. Obi-Wan chuckled slightly as he heard a very familiar battle cry; his Padawan did not understand the meaning of a 'Stealth Mission.'

"Anakin" Obi-Wan spoke into his comm. "What are you doing?"

"Disabling the droids, like you said Master." Obi-Wan heard the distinct sound of a lightsaber slicing through things.

"I meant manually" Obi-Wan shook his head – even though his former pupil couldn't see him. "Not with your lightsaber."

"You should have specified that."

"I did!"

"Sorry Ma-master." Obi-Wan heard crackling – a piece of food packaging without a doubt. "Yo-your breaking u-up."

"Anakin I know you're faking." The comm. deactivated itself from the other side.

Obi-Wan groaned, Anakin was going to get himself killed one of these days. He complained that Ahsoka was reckless? Had he never met himself, he'd go spare if Ahsoka did half the things he did, Anakin had got off easy apprentice-wise.

"General Kenobi" Cody called from behind him. "We've found the entrance."

Obi-Wan walked over to the grate that his commander was knelt by, currently in the process from removing the cover. Obi-Wan stepped back slightly at the pong which assaulted his nose when the grate was removed. Sewers…lovely.

* * *

**AN: This chapter is a lot shorter but I felt like ended it here but anyway you got two updates today so the two of them combined should keep you busy for a bit.**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hope you enjoy reading this, BTW thanks to all that have reviewed, you guys inspired me to keep writing practically non-stop...this morning I just finished writing the 22nd chapter - meaning that uploads might be quicker but I need to proof read them first...11 chapters to proof read...joy :L**

* * *

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 11

"If my Master doesn't kill you, I'll do it myself." Ahsoka rattled the bars of her cage furiously as she once again attempted to break them down with brute strength alone.

It was safe to say that wasn't working – seems like her brute strength needed a bit of work.

The young Togruta had awoken not too long ago in a metal cage, suspended 10 metres above the floor, and it was practically escape-proof, she had tried everything in the book – and she had the book memorised – and to make matters worse Count Dooku's ugly mug was staring up at her, that force-damned cocky grin on his face. Well…he wouldn't be so cocky with a broken nose.

Ahsoka had spent the time thinking of escape plans as well as thinking of ways to slaughter the Count but she would never admit that, it wasn't Jedi or ladylike – although she was more bothered about the former. She had already tried to pry the bars open with the force but the metal used was much too strong for her relatively untrained force abilities, Skyguy still had a lot to teach her regarding using the force – that was one of the hardest parts to complete in Jedi training.

She had also tried to mind trick both Dooku and Bane…to no avail, both must be wearing some sort of invisible force shield because they was no way they were strong minded – especially since they decided to pull off this stupid plot – the Count had laughed at her attempts as well, claiming that he wasn't weak-minded…yeah, right!

She begged to differ.

Dooku stood at a large window which dominated an entire wall of the room, surveying the Jedi from far above. Easily able to see everything they were doing, including Master Kenobi's futile attempts to infiltrate the building through the sewer systems. The Count already had Grievous and several squadrons of droids en route to detain them, however, Kenobi was of no interest to him…only Skywalker, and he would gain the boy through his Padawan. His attachments were his weakness.

"Seeing as though you constantly insult me, I don't think you can convince me that you're a mute now."

"Do not flatter yourself young one, I was merely ignoring you."

"I'm honoured" Ahsoka leant against her cage bars. "Tell me, how do you want to die? Lightsaber, poison, decapitation…I have so many methods at my disposal."

"Your skills are no match…" Dooku smirked evilly "…I might just have to take your arm like I took your Masters."

"Leave him alone."

"Protective of him, aren't we? My Master is very interested by the boy, are you scared for him youngling? Scared to lose your precious Master?"

"He won't come…" Ahsoka sounded unsure. "…he's clever; he'll stay away from you. He'll know it's a trap, you are going to fail Count."

"Anakin Skywalker has never had a weakness, that's what made him such a formidable opponent but times change…" The Count looked over to Ahsoka. "…now he has you. His love for you will be his undoing, you both will die and your death will pave way to the future."

"One problem, my Master is strong…he'll fight you and win, you'll never get away with this!"

"Youngling, your excessive talking is beginning to bore me." Dooku didn't move from his position, not even looking at the Togruta. "Do be quiet."

"Excuse me, are you telling _me_ to be quiet? Come up here and I'll show you quiet." Ahsoka shook the bars with more power, succeeding only in making a louder rattling noise. "Lemme' go."

"You must be sacrificed; it is the only way to create the world my Master wants."

"I'll sacrifice you in a minute." Ahsoka growled threateningly in reply.

"Such audacity, tell me youngling, are you sure you are not frightened?"

"You don't scare me."

"Such lies…your Master would be disappointed." Dooku tutted at the girl in disapproval as he once again turned to survey the city. "I'm sure even Anakin Skywalker raised you to have respect."

"My Master has nothing to do with this." Ahsoka shook with annoyance. "He taught me to have respect but not for scum like you."

Dooku stroked his beard in a way that reminded Ahsoka of Obi-Wan before she cleansed that thought, Master Kenobi was a great man – nothing like this Separatist Scum in front of her – he was lucky that she was a Jedi, and Jedi were taught not to believe in revenge.

"Why are you here?"

"Did you forget already?" Ahsoka mocked mercilessly whilst raising an eyebrow in taunt. "Because you captured me…old age is taking its toll on you Grandpa"

"The Jedi are not on this Planet for relations with the natives." Dooku stroked his beard again thoughtfully. "You are here for something; you simply decided to liberate the city in addition to your original mission. What are you after?"

"Oh, since you asked so nicely…" Ahsoka smiled sweetly. "…you see we wanted some trees; the Room of a thousand fountains is running a bit short."

"Young one, I suggest that you be more forthcoming with information – unless of course you enjoy pain." Dooku fingered his lightsaber.

"Slight problem" Ahsoka waved at Dooku in a teasing way. "I'm way up here; unless you've got a long saber, I don't think you're gonna reach."

"Don't not be so overconfident."

"Don't lecture me. You're the one that turned your back on the Jedi, deserted us." Ahsoka frowned. "Why'd you do it?"

"I do not explain myself to children."

"Was it 'cause Qui-Gon died? My Master told me about him, about what happened to him. You were his Master, right? And you left the order after his death, yeah?"

Dooku glared at the captive teenager before he swept from the room, his cape swishing behind him as he purposefully strode out of the room. For fear he may throttle the child, he needed her alive if he were to capture her Master and gain the answers he sought. It would be much easier to break her than her Master; Anakin Skywalker would die before he told him anything. But would Ahsoka die before she told him?

Ahsoka, now alone, allowed herself to drop to the floor of the cage, bringing her knees up to her chest she hugged them as she shuddered in fear. What would they do with her? In fact, scratch that…she knew what they would do first – torture her – but next…Skyguy had deemed that too bad for her to know, well her curiosity would be satisfied at least. Somehow, that wasn't a particularly comforting thought.

Her thoughts flittered to her Master, he was right. She should have stayed on the ship, if she had of stayed she would still be perfectly fine…but if she had of stayed she would have never met the Seraphians…a truly marvellous race and she would have never met Alexander, somehow who in a short amount of time had woven himself into her heart and made himself a treasured friend. IT had better stay as friendship because she had no intention of warding off a crazy guy – they were way too complicated for her life, her Master way the number 1 guy in her life…she didn't need anyone else. Speaking of her Master, where in the seven kriffing hells of Mustafar was he?

A rescue right now would be greatly appreciated.

She liked to believe that she was a strong girl – she was in a war, you had to be – and was able to deal in difficult situations…but right now she was freaking out, and as childish and hypocritical it was of her to admit it but she wanted her Master. She was scared.

How was she gonna get out of this?

She was going to kill Bane when – not if but when because she would escape – she got out of the stupid bird cage.

_Somebody, help me _Ahsoka didn't realise she was projecting her thoughts through her bond with her Master, she probably would've started freaking out more if she had…the last thing she wanted to do was to spur him into action, it was too dangerous – when he thought with his heart instead of his head things tended to go awry, she needed him to be level-headed if he was to rescue her. Anakin Skywalker, level-headed well that was definitely praying for a miracle. She knew that the only way they would free her would be if he turned himself in – which he would do – and she didn't want that to happen.

Anakin breathed out a sigh of relief; they had destroyed all the droids that had come to confront them – a rather suicidal mission for the tinnies if he were to be honest – he didn't even break a sweat and as arrogant as it was of him to believe but he thought that they needed more of a challenge.

_Master, help me_ Anakin froze instantly, his Padawan's terrified voice echoing through his head.

The only thing he could comprehend was that Ahsoka was scared – more scared than he had ever felt her – and although he begged and pleaded with his legs to move for some reason he was frozen in place, with an crippling emotion creeping up on him. Guilt.

He left her there, if anything had happened to her he would be solely to blame for not being there to protect her…if anything had happened to her he would be the one liable, the one in trouble with the council. That didn't worry him at all. But what if she was hurt or in danger? Ahsoka was a strong girl – she was his Padawan – so for her to be that scared, that fearful must mean something was terribly wrong. Now that worried him. If something happened to her he would never forgive himself.

Anakin's legs suddenly decided they wanted to unfreeze themselves, but the sheer waves of terror he could feel from his Padawan caused him to drop to his knees. He needed to find her. He felt a hand shake his shoulder firmly but he was too busy attempting to fully open his bond with Ahsoka, to find out where she was. All he knew was that she was in danger.

"General, what's wrong?" Rex was quite certain that his commanding officer was losing it.

Anakin used the force to completely open his mind, allowing his Padawan to have full access to him, and him to her. He gently eased his way into her mind, hesitantly skirting around the edges as he allowed her to become accustomed to the additions presence in her mind.

_Master, you have to get off this planet _Ahsoka's voice trembled slightly

_Snips, what's wrong?_ Anakin wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that his Padawan was currently being traumatised out of her wits or the fact that he was unable to keep his voice steady as he attempted to comfort her.

_Please Master; promise me you'll go…you have to go._

_Please Ahsoka, just talk to me._

_Master I'm scared_

_Ahsoka_ Anakin didn't know what to do, he was able to tear down entire armies whilst completely blind, was able to fly a ship through a deathly canyon whilst intoxicated but when it came to comforting his traumatised Padawan he was clueless…especially since he was close to breaking down too. _I'm gonna come get you, I'm gonna protect you…I promise._

_No! You can't come, don't come please…they're using me to get to you…don't give in to them._

_I won't leave you to die, do not ask me to do that Ahsoka. You know I cannot. _Why was she so masochistic? Seriously, why? First thing he was going to do when he got her back was give her a long lecture on why it was bad to be so force-damned masochistic – and by long he meant 2-3 hours. That'll teach her for scaring him.

_They're back. _Anakin could feel Ahsoka's fearful shudder through the force

_Who? Who's back? Snips, talk to me._

_Bane and Dooku_

Anakin growled lightly – startling a confused Rex who was now only seconds away from having the man sectioned – it was always Bane. He always managed to get his dirty hands on his Padawan, well that scum was long past his expiration date.

_Don't leave me_ Ahsoka sounded so young and vulnerable in her request and Anakin was all too happy to voice his compliance, he had no intention on breaking his connection with the girl now. He couldn't leave her…she needed him. He would be there for her as she is always there for him.

Anakin tried to gather his mess of thoughts and pinpoint his Padawan but her force signature was all over the place, her fear was making it hard for him to place her erratic signature as her emotions whizzed around like a rollercoaster. He delved deeper into his Padawan's mind, letting himself flow into her like the force and attempted to establish a strong link that would allow him to see into her mind.

The connection suddenly broke, Anakin toppled backwards onto his backside as he reeled from the abruptness of the breakage. He searched his mind, it was gone…their bond was gone. But she couldn't be, she couldn't…he wouldn't believe it. Snips couldn't be gone.

Anakin desperately tried to grasp onto that rope that bound them together, following it blindly into unknown territory, he could almost feel it in his hands as he put all his energy into following it. The rope that had connected them all of a sudden just stopped, no warning, no evidence of being tampered with, no nothing. He couldn't find her.

"General" Rex sounded genuinely confused, no doubt worried about whether or not the General needed admitting to a psychiatric unit. "What's wrong?"

"They've got, Snips." Anakin whispered through his hands, only lifting his head up once he thought he had managed to calm himself.

"What?" Alexander walked over to them.

"They have my Padawan." Anakin stood up slowly as the impossibility of the situation dawned on him.

How was he going to get her back? The Separatist's had an entire army with them, but they were only in small numbers.

"The Separatists?" Alexander's voice quietened a little as he thought of the horrors that could be descending upon the girl.

"Dooku and Bane" Anakin confirmed

"But…she was supposed to be safer in the Citadel." Alexander shouted at Anakin. "You said she'd be safer…you promised…this is all your fault, you're supposed to protect her."

"Don't you think I know that?" Anakin snapped in reply, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't you think I know I'm to blame, don't you think I blame myself…she's just a child and she's gone...gone completely" Anakin covered his eyes, trying to subtly rub the tears from them.

"Gone, sir?" Rex wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Our bond…" Anakin's voice trembled slightly. "It just snapped, she's not there anymore…I can't feel her in my head."

"We need to find General Kenobi." Rex decided to take a bit of responsibility of the General and unofficially take charge…his men needed him to keep in control right now, no matter what happened…Anakin would worry about Ahsoka enough for the both of them. He could only hope the kid would make it out safe, she always did but for some reason he seemed to doubt her chances this time.

Rex jogged towards the large palace that appeared to loom over the city, knowing from the clatter of footsteps behind him that his men where following. His head lingered on Ahsoka – she would be okay, she was a tough kid - he hoped that the kid was in there because if she wasn't then they were screwed – they would have no way of finding her, he prayed to the force or whatever divine being there was that the kid would be okay, tough or not, the Separatist weren't to be underestimated. He wasn't ready to lose his comic relief yet; no-one was.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW, I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I TOLD YOU I'D GIVE QUICKER UPDATES! THANKYOU SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS – YOU GUYS INSPIRE ME TO KEEP WRITING.**

**

* * *

**

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 12

Obi-Wan moved slowly through the sewers, thankful for the darkness that shrouded them – he wasn't sure he wanted to know what he was walking in, or more like wading in. In fact, scratch that…he definitely didn't want to know what he was walking through, the slushiness of it made him want to gag already, and then there was the smell.

"Cody" Obi-Wan pointed over to a gate that blocked any further passage down the sewers. "Set the charges."

Cody and another clone quickly jogged – more like sloshed – through the viscous mush of sewage. Splashing it about around them, Obi-Wan turned his head away as the foul smelling gloop made a go at his face.

Cody stuck several small cylindrical objects to the gate, one in each corner and then a larger one in the middle. The other clone went about inputting security codes in them, necessary things to have. The Republic would have to be rather stupid if they didn't put certain measures into places, then anyone could use the bombs. The 3 men retreated to a safe distance before activating the small explosives.

The ground rocked as the detonation blew the gate apart, sending large parts of shrapnel flying towards them. Obi-Wan quickly held up his hands and halted their trajectory, causing them to deflect against his force energy and fall to the ground, sinking into the mucky water – if it could be called that.

Obi-Wan made to go forwards through the sewage in their now unblocked path but he halted as he felt a backlash from the force. Something was terribly wrong. All his mind could think of was Ahsoka, something had happened to her. His bond was nothing compared to the one Anakin shared with her – although he suspected that was the strongest Master/Student bond in the order – but he could tell from the relatively small bond he shared with the child that something had happened to her. He could feel her fear.

His eyes widened as his head began to pound as emotions that weren't his flew at him, coming from his own bond with his former Padawan. Anakin was suffering, something had gone wrong. He felt a massive wave of fear and anxiety hit him – Anakin never got this scared – something was indeed very wrong. He only hoped that the threat that Ahsoka had sense was not coming true, for they had a chance to change things and they didn't. He hoped their moment of poor judgment was not at Ahsoka's expense.

"Cody." The Clone stopped his trek through the sewage. "Contact Anakin, something is wrong."

Cody saluted before turning to his wrist commlink and dialling in Anakin's code, it took a few worrying and anxious minutes for the young General to pick up – all the while Obi-Wan was pondering over all the terrible fates that could have befallen Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Commander Cody." Anakin greeted but something about his voice sounded off.

"Anakin" Obi-Wan sloshed over to Cody, not caring how ridiculous he looked as he waded and stumbled through the sewage. "What is wrong? What has happened?"

"They got Ahsoka." Those 3 words inspired worry and fear in the 3 men in the sewers, each one knowing Ahsoka well. "Bane and Dooku…they have my Padawan."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth for a few seconds before closing it, not sure what to say and how to say it. His mind whirred as he logically began formulating a plan for what to do next, of course they needed to find Ahsoka but how would they do that? The Jedi Master was – for once – completely stumped at what to say or do.

"How did this happen?" Obi-Wan was quite pleased with how even his tone came out.

"They invaded the city, they damaged it pretty bad and there have been a load of losses." Obi-Wan closed his eyes as images of the destruction flew to his mind. "I don't know how but they took her." Anakin put his hand to his forehead wearily. "Buts that's not all."

Of course there was more Obi-Wan thought miserably; bad news always seemed to come in threes.

"My bond…" Anakin's voice went even quieter. "…it's gone, she's not there Obi-Wan. I've tried reaching out for her but…there's just silence."

"Right" Obi-Wan summed up his options but all seemed to result in a bad consequence, however, one did stand out in his mind. "I'm coming back."

"No! I think Ahsoka's in the Palace, that'll be where Dooku is so she won't be far." Anakin pleaded. "If you come back we'll never infiltrate it and I'll never get her back. If Dooku gets off this planet, we'll never find her."

Obi-Wan sighed, Anakin did have a point but the city could need their help if it was under attack. As a Jedi he had to take the well beings of hundreds over one girl…but this was Ahsoka. Increasingly often he was beginning to question the code, how could he not be expected to get attached?

"The Citadel might need our help."

"My people can take care of themselves." Alexander walked into the hologram, a confident look on his face. "Our priority at the moment should be rescuing Ahsoka."

Obi-Wan groaned slightly, he had already made more mistakes than he wanted to remember on this mission, he did not want to add the destruction of the Seraphian City to that, they had been so kind to them, he needed to help. But Ahsoka needed him as well? Sometimes he hated being in command, he had to make the big decisions that could make or break lives, and he had to choose what was best for the majority. It wasn't simple anymore.

"They will be fine Master Obi-Wan, our army is prepared for battle." Alexander sensed that Obi-Wan needed his reassurance and was all too happy to give it to him, Ahsoka was his friend and they needed to get to helping her soon.

"Alright…we will continue with the operation, I shall meet you both at the rendezvous point."

"Thankyou Master." Anakin replied with relief.

"May the force be with you, my friend"

"And with you, Master." Anakin's image shimmered out of focus before disappearing completely.

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose in anticipation of the headache which was sure to start its tap dance on his brain soon. How had things got this bad? They had been warned by the force – that's what made things so difficult – because they had gone against the force's warnings and put Ahsoka in jeopardy. This was their entire fault.

"General" Cody had his gun pointed straight ahead. "It looks like we have another problem."

Droids sloshed around the corner of the dank sewer, splashing up water as they marched towards their destination. There were at least 40 of them in this single group, a fair challenge that would take most of their strength to defeat but they had to hurry. They did not have any time to waste.

Obi-Wan had his lightsaber out in a flash, it was second nature to him by now, and tensed preparing himself for a difficult fight.

Another squadron of droids marched around the corner. Yes, this was going to be a very difficult fight indeed.

* * *

Ahsoka was unconscious…again. When Dooku and bane had re-entered the room, Dooku had immediately sensed her deeply in tuned to the bond she had with her Master so his solution to that was to knock her out, which would only stop her communing with him.

However, the Sith had brought in a syringe filled with a bright red liquid - he had tested it on several Jedi before and had success – so he assumed it would work with the Padawan, although he had never tested it on Togruta before but she would be an ideal test subject. It was Ysalamir blood. Ysalamir's were small creatures that had natural immunity to the force and dimmed it completely within a small radius of them; it was quite effective for Jedi brats. It instantly got to work and blocked her connection with the force, effectively cutting her off from her Master. Unfortunately it was only a temporary solution to a much more permanent problem.

"Take her to my ship." Dooku commanded.

Bane suppressed a groan, since when did he become this man's slave? He'd better get paid more for this, he was no droid – it was not his job to lift things and people – he was a bounty hunter not a forklift. The Duros stepped towards a control panel, slamming his finger into an orange button which instantly lowered the Togruta's cage.

The small Togruta teen was sprawled in an uncomfortable position on the floor of the cage, even in her sleep she looked fearful and tense – as if waiting to be attacked. Bane pressed another button which caused the door to unlock with a clattering bang, one that would have woken the teen hadn't she of been forcibly rendered unconscious.

Bane walked over to the door, lazily pulling it open, taking a few moments to regard the teen before him. His eyes flittering about her body. He stepped forwards, leaning down so to wrap his hands around her arms and then heaving her up quickly, tossing her over his shoulder.

Perhaps bringing the youngling along would make things more…interesting. Bane let his imagination run wild, his thoughts focused on how the young girl wasn't quite so young anymore. The bounty hunter cracked a smile, he would have his fun. This could be his payment, eventually the Sith would become bored with the girl and then he could have his own fun with her before selling her…she would never see those kriffing Jedi again. She would be his.

* * *

Anakin waited impatiently in the shadows, his eyes glued to the sky high building in front of him – the building that had Dooku, and most likely Ahsoka. He was prepared to go charge it down in search of her but there was one little, miniscule problems: it was surrounded by a fence. Not just any fence, but rather an energy based one – composed of a similar energy that lightsabers were made from. Even he wasn't foolish enough to go running into it. So…there he was…waiting for Obi-Wan to open it up from the inside. By force he was taking his time. Time that neither he nor his Padawan had. It infuriated him to no end – did Obi-Wan not care that the Sith could be making a spit roast out of the girl right now?

Anakin grunted a sigh of relief when he saw the figure of Obi-Wan clamber out of a sewage tunnel, covered in a layer of brown gloop and he had no desire to be enlightened on to what it was, he had his suspicions. Anakin scrunched his nose, how they were going to sneak into the building, he did not know. Especially with the way Obi-Wan was at the moment, he could smell his former Master from here.

A small rectangle in the shield opened, leaving a shield-less entrance for the infiltrators to…well…infiltrate. Anakin was the first to dash through stealthily, although there was no need as if someone was watching that particular area they would have seen him regardless of how fast he thought he could go. Behind him his troops followed, all 18 that remained from the battle, and then behind them several angels tagged along, considerably less organised - more of a clutter of them.

"Could you be any more obvious?" Anakin hissed to Alexander

"Well considering that we are entering the facility through a blatantly obvious hole in the red wall and your just stood in plain sight on the other side of it, I'd have to conclude that no there is no way we could be more obvious."

Anakin looked around, suddenly realising that he was in fact simply stood on the other side of the wall…not at all inconspicuous.

"Touché" The Jedi muttered before leading his troops into a more secluded area.

"Right so…" Alexander held out a datapad for his comrades to view. "…we are here, and we are guessing that Dooku will be on the top level – Ahsoka's probably with him – the building structure hasn't changed much since we last entered here so these…" Alexander pointed to a series of ventilation tunnels "..stood still be there, unfortunately Seraphians are too big to crawl through them, our wings won't allow it."

"Alexander" Another Seraphian – his brown curly hair easily distinguishable anywhere; Sophocles - pointed at the roof of the complex. "This building used to have a rain harvester for water supplies, we could climb through them and drop into the collection pool which I estimate is about 5 metres deep."

"Our wings would get wet; we wouldn't be able to fly." Another pointed out.

"Welcome to our world." Anakin mumbled sarcastically. "But if we can manage, so can you."

"I agree with General Skywalker…it's a plan." Alexander put away the datapad. "It's dark; we should be able to fly in somewhat undetected."

"The rendezvous point still stands." Obi-Wan instructed. "And be ware, I sense Grievous sulking about somewhere. Do not engage him."

"Our priority is rescuing Ahsoka, that exceeds all others orders and mandates." Anakin's tone dared someone to contradict him. "We can bring down the Separatists anytime but this may be our only shot at rescuing Ahsoka."

"Understood." Anakin frowned slightly at Alexander, the boy was so eager to rescue his Padawan – not that it was a bad thing – but why?

They'd better be just friends or he'd be having words.

"Move out, men." Obi-Wan instructed

"We take to the sky." Alexander instructed

The Seraphians spread their massive eagle-like wings – with the exception of Alexander whose where more like pigeon wings due to his young age – and swooped into the sky, their black clothes blending in amongst the night sky – again with Alexander as an exception, his white wings stood out like a sore thumb – climbing higher and higher in altitude as they flew towards their destination, the rooftop.

Anakin raced after Obi-Wan and the clone troops, his mind set on finding his Padawan. He wouldn't believe she was dead. He was coming for her.

* * *

**AN: BTW, DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE AHSOKA AND ALEXANDER AS ANYTHING MORE THAN FRIENDS…AND ALSO I'M GOING TO HAVE TWO ENDINGS TO THE STORY BECAUSE I WANT AHSOKA TO SURVIVE BUT I'D ALSO LIKE TO ATTEMPT TO WRITE HER DEATH – TEST MY SKILLS (- a term I use lightly)**

**If you disagree with any of my choices feel free to mention in a review, pm or whatever**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: ahsokasister is the reason I've posted this one as well today, I felt like giving her another chappie to read after the really nice reviews. Hope you all like! I tried to put a bit of humour into this chapter because the story is sort of getting darker but I want parts of it to have a lighter air - I'm using the clones as comic relief because they just make me laugh. Please tell me if I'm a sucky writer and can't do humour.**

**

* * *

**

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 13

Ahsoka awoke in a ship, an unfamiliar ship and thankfully…a stationary one. She sat up allowing her senses to come to her, trying to sort out her collections of mumbled thoughts that made no sense. Gradually the haze around her mind began to clear and her brain began to awaken, and it was only then that she let out a slight whimper. The force…it was gone.

But that couldn't be possible, there was no way that was possible. It couldn't be gone, that was as much an improbable event as the destruction of a planet…there's was no way that could happen. But she still couldn't find the entity she relied on so wholly.

She tried to reach out desperately with her mind but for some reason she couldn't, it wasn't the force that was gone but rather her link to it. She began to hyperventilate, what happened? She couldn't have lost her link because that would mean she wasn't force sensitive and that would mean that she couldn't be a Jedi and that would mean that the council would kick her out of the order and that would mean that she would never accomplish her dream.

She didn't like what it meant.

Her mind was once again racing, what had happened to her? She was sure she was force sensitive before she went to sleep…a memory flashed past her eyes…okay, she didn't go to sleep - she was knocked out. They must have done something to her whilst she was asleep, something to stop her communing with her Master. Ahsoka felt a flicker of hope. Maybe that meant it was reversible, especially since it wasn't a natural cause. The force hadn't taken away her gifts so maybe that meant she was meant to have them and, eventually, she would get them back. Or perhaps she was being extremely optimistic.

Ahsoka managed to calm herself down, forcing her emotions down – a much harder feat without the force to help her.

The teen stood up slowly; aware of her shaking legs and the deep grumble in her stomach…she really should have eaten Skyguy's soup. She grabbed the bars of her new cage – this one wasn't suspended force knows how many feet above the ground – she suddenly shot back, clutching her hand to her chest.

"Yeowww." She winced in pain

She did not like electricity. Her hand tingled painfully and she could have sworn she saw a blue spark flitter from her finger tips to her palm…nope….she definitely did not like electricity _at all_.

"There's no escape." Bane came into view.

"Do you really think you're going to get away with this?" Ahsoka straightened out. "Once I get out of here, I am going to gut you."

"Good luck." Bane had a cocky grin on his face. "If you escape I'll be the first to congratulate you, but even a Jedi couldn't get out of here…especially a Jedi who's not actually a Jedi…missing the force yet?"

"You wanna' come in here and say that, then you'll find out just how Jedi-like I am." Ahsoka balled her fists. "Even without the force."

"I would very much like to come in there and sort you out, you are much too confident…" Ahsoka winced slightly at the look she was getting from the bounty hunter. "…but Dooku wants to 'talk' with you first, but sooner or later he let me try my methods."

"And what methods are they?" Ahsoka was quite proud of her steady, even tone.

Bane just smirked and walked away in reply, his hands shoved into his pockets and a lazy air about him. He was in control and he knew it.

Ahsoka bit her lip, she was worried. Even without the force she was getting horrible vibes from Bane, she had her suspicions of what he had planned for her but a part of her wouldn't believe it. But, if her suspicions were true, she could understand why Skyguy would keep those interrogation methods from her. She wanted to vomit.

* * *

Anakin clambered out of the vent, his head first position making it a bit more awkward than it could have been but he managed to flip off his hands in a front handspring manoeuvre to escape to enclosing space. However, the clones didn't have things so easy.

Rex had attempted a complicated airborne roll out of the vent but the clone weren't designed for gymnastics so he had landed rather heavily on his back and was now a mess sprawled out on the floor.

The next clone had tried a similar roll but instead tucked up more and miraculously managed to land on his feet, however he had miscalculated his momentum and the top half of his body had continued moving so he had toppled over onto his front.

The clones kept coming and doing similar movements, all of the failing landing them – Anakin couldn't help but get a small amount of amusement watching the galaxy strongest fighters falling over themselves trying to escape a rather tight ventilation shaft. Alexander was right about that at least.

The last clone had resigned himself to the fact that he _was_ going to fall and no matter what he did he _would_ fail spectacularly. So instead of even attempting to avoid landed heavily on the floor he just continued to crawl out of the shaft and let himself fall straight down to the ground, landing on his chest. Anakin decided that he got more than a small amount of amusement; he bit his lips to stop the laugh that was bubbling behind his teeth. This was why they used clones in the army, not for their skill but rather their comic relief.

Obi-Wan came next, easily executing the airborne somersault that all the clones had tried…and failed. Landing neatly on his feet, despite his age…and Anakin would tell everyone that he was getting on in his years to which Obi-Wan would argue quite ardently his main point being that he was only 37, to which Anakin would snort and comment 'only?' The younger Jedi gained his amusements from teasing the older man, although he wasn't _that_ much older…jeez.

"Now that's just showing off." Fives mumbled to his comrade – Echo – who simply nodded in response as he picked himself up.

"Nice for an old man." Anakin commented

"I'm only 37" Obi-Wan said tiredly in a tone that told others of how often he said that statement.

"Only?" Anakin snorted, the age old argument.

"You'll be here eventually." Obi-Wan mumbled as he looked around.

"Yeah, but you'll still be older."

Rex pulled out his datapad and downloaded the map sent to him by Alexander, surveying it thoroughly as he worked out in which direction they should head. Anakin walked over to the Captain, the taller man stood reading the datapad over the clones shoulder.

"I think we should go that way." Anakin pointed left

"That way is a main corridor." Rex commented. "We have more chance of being seen."

"Well we'll cut down anything in our path." Anakin put his hand on his lightsaber in preparation. "It's the fastest way."

"Anakin, we won't be of much help to Ahsoka if we get gunned down." Obi-Wan reminded his former Padawan.

"We won't be of much help if we stand here deciding all day. What other option do we have?"

"We could always go straight up." Fives pointed to a window where a rickety looking ladder that scaled the side of the building could be seen.

"I like that plan." Anakin pushed the window open and squeezed out before sidling along the ledge. "This'll be even quicker." He called from outside, although his voice could barely be heard through the hollering wind that seemed to wail in trepidation.

"Always on the move." Obi-Wan followed the other Jedi

Soon all the troops and Jedi were out of the building and in the process of the climbing the ladder, with Anakin a few stories ahead as he zoomed up the ladder. Obi-Wan could only sigh and look up at his active friend, perhaps he was getting old.

"I don't like heights." Fives snapped to Echo as they clambered up the side of the building, perilously gambling with their lives…well more like Anakin was perilously gambling with their lives.

* * *

Alexander landed in the water pool with a loud splash, beyond thankful that for the past few days it had been raining so the water was almost overflowing. A strange sensation came over him as his wings were soaked in the pool of rain water, and became useless appendages that acted as extra weights.

His comrades fell down the slide seconds later, each with an expression of displeasure as they too experienced the same unpleasant feeling.

Alexander kicked his legs and began to swim at a slow pace towards a ladder that lead to a maintenance hatch - their way out – the only problem was that Seraphians weren't particularly good swimmers and their wings only made things more difficult for them. The swim was a long and difficult process; frustrating the small group to no ends, especially since the distance wasn't particularly far.

Alexander could have cried out with joy when his hand connected with the ladders smooth metal – now there was a good sensation – he hoisted himself out of the water, fully aware of his now waterlogged clothing and wings which seemed to add an extra stone to his weight.

"Sophocles, can you get this hatch open." Alexander called to his team's technical and mechanical expert, and of course his best friend but that wasn't important.

The Seraphian in question quickly ascended the stairs, a pondering expression on his face as he regarded the door. He knocked on it lightly, taking in the composition of it from the bang that came from it. He furrowed his brow when he examined the lock.

"Yes, I believe I can." The curly haired angel reached out and pulled the door handle down. "It's not locked."

The older Seraphian clambered up the remaining few prongs of the ladder and climbed through the door, shaking his head and muttering about the younger generation as he did.

"I…knew that." Alexander followed quickly.

Once all the angels had assembled in the corridor, Alexander took out his datapad and brought up the map.

"Right we are on the water collection and purification floor." Alexander put the datapad away. "We need to go down a floor."

"How?"

"Well, we could take the stairs…" Alexander pointed to a doorway "…or we could abseil down the building of course."

"You're so funny, Alexander." Sophocles bypassed the younger Seraphian and pushed the staircase door open.

The group descended down the winding stairs quickly, not caring for being inconspicuous, they were almost there.

Alexander saw something but then it was gone; he tapped Sophocles on the shoulder, pointing down to the stairs just under them and motioned with his hands, pressing himself against the wall as he continued down the stairs – this time at much slower and quieter pace.

A flash of green jumped out at the young Angel, who had just managed to move out of the way in time. Alexander dive rolled forwards as the lightsaber was thrown at him again, pencil rolling along the floor to the wall.

Sophocles clasped his hands together in a prayer like motion and thanked whatever higher beings there were, happy that the sneaking around thing was over. He had missed the action. He willingly and gleefully jumped down the middle of the winding staircase, catching onto the rail on the stairs below before swinging himself up and charging at the droid…droid with a lightsaber. Brilliant.

His body made impact with the mechanical thing, but the only thing he gained from it was an aching shoulder when he rebounded off the thing. Damn droid was strong. Sophocles landed heavily on his backside, groaning as a shock ran through his pelvis. That was going to hurt later on.

"Goddamn it." He looked up to see his friends peering down from the stairs above. "Don't just stand there! Get down here you useless pheasants or I'll boil you."

That got them moving.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW**

**Btw, I've implied some 'things' going on inside Bane's head - stuff involving Ahsoka (I'm hoping you guys catch my drift) I'm not sure if I'm going to have anything happen to her because I don't want to upset you guys so I'll go with the most popular choice**

**Personally, I think that having Bane do 'something' to her will make it all the more traumatic for her and would be make that experience so much different from when other times she has been captured but thats just my opinion and btw I wouldn't actually write the scene - thats not my style - I'll sorta just write the events leading up to it and then leave that scene - I'm sure you guys can guess what would be going on**

**Thank you all again for the amazing reviews, I haven't had any flames yet so I'm guessing that this is a somewhat okay story! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Just to let those confused about Ahsoka missing the force know that it due to Ysalamiri blood (I think that's what it's called) I was reading on wookieepedia (cos I'm that cool) about these lizard things called Ysalamiri which repel the force so that got me thinking about if a concentrated formula of their blood was injected into someone if it could negate the effects of the force, and Ahsoka was my test subject.**

**

* * *

**

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 14

Anakin climbed through the penultimate floors window, all too happy to be out of the furious wind and back onto solid ground. He didn't stop though. He looked around, reaching out with the force, recoiling as he felt two familiar dark presences. His hand tingled in anticipation of meeting the man who had cut its predecessor off…and now has his Padawan.

Old man has a death wish.

Anakin surveyed the area with suspicious eyes, he didn't trust anything or anyone here – something felt wrong, he couldn't put his finger on it but he knew that something, somewhere was about to go very wrong. He prayed it wasn't anything to do with Ahsoka but reason told him that his Padawan would be right in the middle of the calamity…because that's where always was. It's where she chilled. He swore that she got her kicks from scaring the wits out of him, he must have gotten several gray hairs from the events today…in fact, judging from the stress and worry he'd had loaded onto him he wouldn't be surprised if he had a full head of wiry grey hair and accompanying wrinkles.

"Obi-Wan." The man had barely climbed through the window, he sighed before turning to face his former Padawan. "Do you think you can deal with Grievous?"

Obi-Wan sighed loudly, putting his hands on his hips as he surveyed his former Padawan with a doubting expression. He knew what the boy was like…and that' what worried him. He didn't know who he was most likely to come out injured: Anakin or Dooku. His money was on Dooku because Anakin had so much more to lose and the boy knew that…he was going all out.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to be the hero…" Anakin puffed his chest out proudly "…I'm gonna' rescue my Padawan, kick Sith ass…and Bane too, then I'm going to bring this place down."

"Of course." Obi-Wan felt that Anakin really should come with a hazard symbol attached to him; the boy was a walking calamity.

"And pray tell, how do you plan on accomplishing that?" Obi-Wan put a hand wearily to his forehead. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not." Anakin threw him a cheeky grin before bolting through a nearby door.

* * *

Anakin found himself in the throne room, a lavishly decorated room, and on the other side of the room was the infamous Count Dooku. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed, almost as if he was meditating, which infuriated Anakin to no end. Could he not take this a least a little bit seriously?

"Where's my Padawan." Anakin ignited his lightsaber.

"Dead." Dooku opened his eyes. "Did you not feel your bond snap? Assuming you have one of course."

"She's not dead." Anakin's voice sounded unsure even to himself.

"Oh but I assure you, she is." Dooku unsheathed his own lightsaber. "Avenge her, come Skywalker…cut me down."

Anakin felt his rage build up and threaten to overcome him, this man had cut off his arm, taken his Padawan and now had the audacity to tease him and try telling him that she was dead. He forgot all his Jedi teachings in a moment of blind rage, his icy blue eyes glowering coldly at the Count.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Anakin ran at the Count, his rampaging anger fuelling him.

The Count brought his lightsaber up and ignited it just in time to parry the Jedi's powerful blow, instantly bringing it around and swinging it at the young man stomach, putting him on the defensive. Anakin dived backed slightly, avoiding a slash that would've taken his head off and swinging his lightsaber forwards wildly at the Count Dooku – not at all surprised when the old man blocked it.

* * *

Ahsoka sat in her cage, pondering how to escape. With no access to the force she was pretty much powerless; all she had was her brains. That wasn't as comforting a thought as it should have been. She tried to recall everything she had learnt about electrical currents.

They were a flow of electrons and the only way to get through the bars would be by stopping or diverting the current, stopping was out of the question…but diverting.

The bars looked like steel, a fairly conductive metal, so the flow could be disrupted and diverged by a metal like silver – which is far more conductive – Ahsoka smiled slightly, this was why she liked physics, it was applicable to real life.

Ahsoka's grin faltered, where the hell was she going to get silver from?

The girl slumped down again, there goes that plan! As much as she wanted to sit and wait for her Master to find her she wasn't she sure that he could, especially since their bond was gone…he could think she was dead for all she knew.

Ahsoka sat – glaring at the wall angrily – for what seemed like hours, no-one bothered her and she was all too happy by that, she needed the peace and quiet to think. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this stupid cage…this day just keeps getting better and better.

Ahsoka could have cried with joy as she felt a familiar sensation – the force – it was coming back to her, whatever the Separatists have done to her was ending. She just needed to be patient and wait until it came back fully.

Ahsoka waited

…and waited

…and waited

To hell with it!

She stood up and adopted a concentrating look, holding her hands out in front of her as she tried to channel the small amounts of the force she could grasp. By god, how did normal people manage?

She drew her hands together until they touched each other before thrusting them outwards, expending all her energy on the wave she had just sent out. Two of the cage bars bent outwards slightly, creating a larger gap between them. Ahsoka repeated her motion, letting out a cry of pain as she forced her own energy into the wave.

Her efforts weren't in vain; the bars had been forced apart far enough for her to easily walk through – regardless of the current that passed through them.

Ahsoka's legs gave out from under her, her energy was almost completely spent – that had taken more out of her than she would have liked. She had to force herself to her feet, her thoughts of getting out of her prison being the only thing that kept her moving.

The teen stumbled out of the cage – being extremely cautious not to touch the bars – she didn't need to be shocked into unconsciousness, not now. She was so close to freedom.

Ahsoka was overwhelmed with emotion when she saw what must have been the exit to the ship; she reached towards the control panel and pressed a button – the door sliding up in response…with no-one there to stop her.

Ahsoka ran down the ramp, her exhaustion overcome by the adrenaline that raged through her body, it empowered her to keep moving. The force was whispering in her ear, she felt it's hope, she felts it strength…it gave her the power she needed to keep on going.

She rounded a corner, stopping when she came face to face with a platoon of droids. Her hand instinctively flew to her belt but she groaned when she felt the empty spot where her lightsaber should be.

"Fantastic" She mumbled as she took several steps back. "That's the third one."

"It's the prisoner." One of the droids pointed out.

"I am not the prisoner you are looking for." Ahsoka waved her hand in front of the droids.

The droids look at one another before turning back to the Togruta. "Yes, you are."

"No, your prisoner went that way." Ahsoka tried again.

"No, you're stood right there." The Droid argued.

"Dammit, force still isn't back properly yet." Ahsoka balled her fists in frustration.

The young teen weighed up her options…wait…what options? Ahsoka turned and ran – that was her only option…there wasn't any plural about it.

The young Togruta skidded back around the corner, headed straight back towards the hangar.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Okay, maybe back to the hangar wasn't the best idea. She didn't want to go back to Bane.

Ahsoka took a random left turn, she didn't have the force to guide her so she was relying on luck…even though some Master with strange beards and ginger hair like to claim that luck doesn't exist – not mentioning any names of course – well if she got out of this alive she would be living testament to the fact the luck truly does exist.

Ahsoka ran into the back of a droid, toppling over as she tried to back up. Okay, perhaps luck doesn't exist. She swung her legs out, catching the droid in the back of its knees; it came crashing down before it could even comprehend what was happening.

Ahsoka quickly jumped to her feet, shoving her foot through the droid head, enjoying the satisfying crunch it made as she crushed it. She bent down and picked up its blaster, grimacing at the clumsy annoying weapon – she had just gained a new found love for the brilliance of lightsabers – she holstered it before continuing on her escapade.

She had no doubt that the droids she had ditched in the main corridor were close behind so she sped up her pace, desperately trying to find anything that could give her a clue to where she was and – more importantly – how to get the hell out of there.

* * *

Obi-Wan jumped on top of Grievous, his lightsaber wildly flying around as he tried to keep his grip on the rampaging machine. The two were currently engaged in a battle – on the staircase – they had already tumbled down several flights of stairs, each now nursing some form of painful injury.

Grievous threw himself back against the staircase rail, squashing Obi-Wan against it. The Jedi Master let out a groan of pain as his already injured back was subject to more harm – perhaps, falling down the stairs hadn't been a good idea.

Grievous threw his elbow back, catching the Jedi in his face causing blood to stream out from him nose – which was now probably broken. Obi-Wan staggered back, holding onto his throbbing nose and the blood oozed out – where was Anakin when he needed him?

The Seraphians had taken a step back and allowed the Jedi to duel the General, they didn't have a chance and they knew it.

"Sophocles…" The Angel in question looked over to Alexander. "…come on, let's go look for, Ahsoka."

The two Seraphians sprinted back up the stairs to the top floor – where they hoped Ahsoka would be. They barged through the door in their desperate search, their heads flying from side to side and they tried to decide which way to go in the maze of corridors and rooms.

"This way." Alexander sprinted down a corridor

"How do you know?"

"I don't" Alexander flew around a corner as he followed what he could only describe as a whisper in his ear, something telling him where to go and what to do. "I can't explain it; it just feels like I need to go this way."

Alexander was too busy explaining – or rather attempting to explain – the feelings he gets, which instructed him where to go, to pay attention to said feelings. If he had of listened he would've been aware of the approaching presence and would not have crashed into said presence.

Alexander rubbed his head as he crashed to the ground, feeling a bump beginning to form.

"Alex!" A familiar voice cried

Alexander opened his eyes, and stood up almost instantaneously. He reached out to grab the small girl that had bumped into him, hugging her tightly and swinging her around, not putting her down so her feet simply dangled above the air – but she wasn't complaining – she had been so worried that she'd never find anyone.

"Ahsoka!" Alexander buried his face in his friends shoulder.

"I thought I was done for." Ahsoka breathed out a sigh of relief. "…but you're here, in the middle of a battle…looking for me."

"I'm always gonna' come looking for you." Alexander put her down. "There'd be no-one to tease if you went."

"Nice to know where your priorities lie." Ahsoka nodded her head in a mock-appreciative way.

"I'm just kidding." Alexander smirked "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they? You okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." A serious answer, because of that Alexander decreed she was in fact, not okay.

"You sure?"

"You're almost as bad as my Master." Ahsoka sighed in exasperation. "I'm not okay at the moment…but I will be."

Ahsoka span round at the sound of footsteps, her smile widening…she needed an output for all the stress that had built up within her. The platoon of droids she had met earlier came around the corner – hello, stress output.

Ahsoka pointed her gun at the droids and with amazingly accurate precision shot at them – one by one dropping them like flies – it was too easy. She dived into a doorway for cover, smiling as Alexander and his friend did the same and then she restarted her assaulted on the droids.

This could not be considered war, this was sport.

* * *

**AN: JUST IN CASE YOU THOUGHT THAT AHSOKA WAS HOME FREE I WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW NOT TO GET YOUR HOPES UP YET, THIS WOULD BE REALLY CRAPPY IF SHE EASILY ESCAPED NOW**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry I took a bit longer to update, I'm revising for my exams, usually I don't bother but I have to memorise the bible for my R.E. exam…and I'm atheist – oh, the joy.

* * *

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 15

Obi-Wan once again found Grievous' elbow connecting with his chin and once again he found himself doing that odd little dance where he tried to keep himself from falling over whilst trying to ignore the pain. This wasn't going at all well, he needed to get out of this…Anakin would need his help, the boy had no doubt found 7 types of hell by now. It was not good to leave him on his own. He knew that from experience.

Obi-Wan once again was knocked back by the droids pure strength, it had no technique but what it didn't have in skill it made up for in brute force…by Jim this was going to be difficult. He ducked as a swing grazed the top of his head, singing the edges of his ginger hair – better him hair than his head though – the Jedi Master rolled back as a foot attempted to connect with his head and pushed himself to his feet effortlessly…and Anakin said he was getting old. As if.

Obi-Wan eyes widened as a hand clawed out and wrapped around his throat, taking his feet from the ground as the droid lifted him and brought him closer.

"Do you think you will win, Kenobi?" The General growled in his face.

"Of course, my dear."

Anakin was rubbing off on him.

Grievous threw Obi-Wan away, watching with satisfaction as the Jedi crashed into the stairs railing and lay still for a few moments before shakily clambering to his feet.

Obi-Wan flipped over Grievous, using his smaller and slighter frame for a speed and agility advantage. He slashed his lightsaber at the droids chest but at the last minute arched his lightsaber movement lower, managing to scrape the droid legs.

Grievous cried out as the lightsaber penetrated fairly deep into his limb, but not all the way through, he instantly roared with anger before swinging his own lightsabers wildly, no structure to his technique – if it could be described as that – all he cared about was exacting his revenge on the Jedi dog.

Obi-Wan began to move back, retreating slowly away from the wild lightsabers that the machine was swinging around. He had no wish to lose his limbs and he thought that his head was fine in the place it was currently in.

The Jedi Master saw an opening in the droid offence and all too happily took it, thrusting his lightsaber straight into the droids hip – if it had one – and spearing it straight through, twisting it around inside the machine. Obi-Wan didn't see Grievous' hand coming around until it connected with his face and sent him sprawling back into a wall, his head connecting with it with a loud clunk.

Grievous roared in pain as he pulled the lightsaber out of his hip and tossed it away, he looked over to Kenobi – who was just starting to regain his bearings – before letting out a cry of rage and charging through a door, retreating from the scene.

Obi-Wan let out a disgruntled huff, Anakin was right – he was getting old. Especially since that tired him out, a simple battle with Grievous and he was tired beyond his wits…he should work out more. The Jedi Master clumsily hoisted himself to his feet, shooing away the Seraphians who attempted to help him walk – his pride not allowing their help – he picked up his disregarded lightsaber before stretching out his aching back, letting out a grunt as it clicked slightly. That was better.

He needed to find Anakin.

* * *

Anakin clashed lightsabers with the Count, throwing himself into another lunge before the old man had time to get too comfortable.

"Perhaps, if you tell me about the Republics interest here, I'll tell you about your Padawan - an answer for an answer."

"Fine by me." Anakin didn't stop fighting thought, he span delicately around and used the momentum to power his lightsaber swing but Dooku parried it.

"What are you looking for?"

Anakin hesitated, he was betraying the Republic by telling the Separatists of the weapon…of the item they were looking for…but he needed to know about Ahsoka. He couldn't lose her.

"We're looking for a sort of power source…something that could be a weapon." Anakin ducked. "We aren't too sure what it is, now is Ahsoka alive?"

"Yes, your little brat is relatively unharmed."

"Where is she?"

"Ah, ah, ah Skywalker, it's my turn." Dooku threw his lightsaber into a powerful swing, going on the offensive. "What is this weapon?"

Once again Anakin faltered but the image of his Padawan came to his mind, compelling him to give more answers to the Count. "We believe it's some kind of gem stone, its readings show that's where the electromagnetic readings originate from. Now, where's my Padawan?"

"She's on my ship." Dooku jumped as a swing was aimed at his legs. "Why are you interested in this stone?"

"We believe it is creating the cloud like entity that is causing the electromagnetic disturbance." Anakin explained. "We picked up its readings by accidents a few weeks ago, we want to study it. What have you done to Ahsoka, why can't I sense her?"

"We simply stripped her of her force sensitivity to stop her talking to you." Dooku blocked a particularly strong blow from Anakin. "No need to get angry my boy, it's only a temporary thing."

Anakin thrust his legs out, catching Dooku in his midsection causing the older man to go flying back, crashing against the wall. Anakin stalked towards him, a murderous glare on his face as he brought his lightsaber up and quickly crashed it down, aiming for the Counts head.

Dooku swiftly brought his own lightsaber up to meet the attack, easily catching the swipe and pushing it back.

Another lightsaber joined the fray, shocking both Anakin and the Count – but both had enough poise and self-control to not show their surprise.

"Good evening, Count." Obi-Wan smiled endearingly at the old man. "You are outnumbered; surrender now and we will not need to resort to more violent techniques."

"Gentlemen, you both have had me outnumbered before and you hardly succeeded." Dooku started moving twice as fast – calling on the dark side to aid his defence – to keep up with both Jedi.

The battle continued on for what seemed like hours, none of the participants seeming to tire at all as the fight wore on.

* * *

Ahsoka stopped, sensing that her companions weren't following; she turned to look at them with an impatient expression. "Come on, we have to find my Master and get out of here."

Alexander walked over to Ahsoka, putting his hands on her upper arms with a sad expression on his face. Biting his lip slightly before he spoke, guilt lacing his every word.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka but this is where I must leave you." Alexander's tone held nothing but regret.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"My people are in danger…I'm a pilot, Ahsoka…I belong in the air." Alexander held a hand up to stop Ahsoka from interjecting. "Don't ask me how I know that, it's just a feeling…I can't explain."

"You're force sensitive." Ahsoka concluded "I thought you might be, but I never got a chance to check out my theory properly…everything been crazy since we got here."

"I'm not a Jedi…I don't ever want to be one, I belong here…" Alexander explained. "…and that is why I must help, I will do my duty for the Queen and Serapha…I can't sit by and do nothing."

"I know." Ahsoka bit her lip as she mentally argued with herself but her rebellious side won over her Jedi side so she stood on her tiptoes and threw her arms around Alexander, hugging him tightly. "Please be careful."

"You too" Alexander eagerly returned the hug, wondering if he would ever see his friend again. "I'm gonna miss you…you and your crazy ways"

"You'll not have any comic relief to ease up these moments of utter terror." Ahsoka commented dryly as she released the boy. "Didn't have enough time to get me into all sorts of trouble

"You don't consider this all sorts of trouble?" Ahsoka shook her head in response. "Then what is this to you?"

"Monday." Ahsoka shrugged and laughed slightly.

"If I don't see you before I leave I just want you to know that you're really retarded during your sleep." Alexander couldn't help but tease his friend even though he may never see her again. "But I think I will see you again…I should hope so."

"I hope so too." Ahsoka nodded her head. "May the force be with you, Alex."

"And may it always be with you." Alexander turned on his heel and ran off, followed closely by an anxious Sophocles.

Ahsoka watched them run off with a sad expression but they needed to do their duty, as did she. The teen closely her eyes briefly and let her conflicting emotions run out of her, into the force – by god she had missed its comforting presence – her eyes popped open as she felt something else re-establish itself in her mind. The Master/Padawan bond she shared with her Master.

She gently looked into it, slightly astonished to see that her Masters side was completely open to her – with no mental blocks posed to her at all – she opened her eyes as she pinpointed her Master position. She took a left and ran straight through a set of regal looking double doors, noting the stairs close by to it – a quick escape route if need be.

Ahsoka could've cried, her Master was there and so was Obi-Wan – they were both engaged with Count Dooku – she was saved. Her hand flew automatically to her lightsaber hold, a dark curse slipping out of her lips when she felt it was missing…not that it would have miraculously jumped back in there since the last time she had looked for it but there was no harm in false hope.

Anakin turned slightly went he felt a prod from the force, almost dropping his lightsaber – which would've been a suicidal thing to do – when he saw his Padawan. HE smiled, his Snips could take care of herself it seemed – she was had managed to get herself out but the Jedi knew they weren't out of the woods yet. His eyes flittered over her, checking her for injuries – if she was hurt at all Dooku would pay a hundredfold – she looked alright, bit shaken but alright.

The Jedi Knight blocked a particularly vicious swing aimed from his head, jutting his elbow out at the Count's face, gaining a small amount of pleasure when his elbow connected with the Count's nose with a sickening crunch. Perhaps next time he'd keep his grubby mitts off of his Padawan.

Obi-Wan looked over to Anakin, sensing the boy using his anger to power him – a very dangerous path – he couldn't pull him up now, it would only arose more anger in his former Padawan. The boy would not like to be scolded in front of Dooku but he couldn't let him continue like this.

"Anakin" Obi-Wan ducked due to a swipe from Dooku's lightsaber. "Go check on Ahsoka."

Anakin was all too happy to leave the battle in favour of looking over his Padawan, so the young Knight somersaulted out of Dooku's lightsaber range before turning around and running towards his Padawan – trusting Obi-Wan to keep the Sith Lord occupied.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin knelt down in front of her, inspecting her for any injury. "Are you alright?"

"Masterrrrr" Ahsoka whined, trying to pull out of his grip. "I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that…you tend to have a habit of lying, you're gonna' make me mistrustful of you."

"I just have a few bumps and scratches." Ahsoka sighed. "If you're worried about me being tortured they hadn't got to that part yet and as much as I would've loved to stay and tango with them I had to get back…" Ahsoka leant towards him and whispered. "I've got an overprotective Master you see…he doesn't like it when I get hurt."

Anakin smirked at his Padawan before – unable to help himself – putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing in – what he hoped was – a reassuring way, beyond happy that he had managed to get her back unharmed. Though the Separatists could've done him a favour and done to her voice what they did to her force sensitivity, he was already getting earache.

"Stop smothering me." Ahsoka grumbled good-naturedly.

"You, little lady, are going to be the death of me." Anakin let her go and flicked a headtail affectionately.

"I feel honoured to be granted such a responsibility." Ahsoka pretended to wipe a tear from her cheek. "I'll make sure to put all my effort into accomplishing my goal."

"Very funny, Snips."

Alexander walked along the runway – helmet in hand – alongside Sophocles, his worst best friend ever. He looked over to his mate with a smirk, punching the older Seraphians shoulder.

The wind howled, as if it too was excited for the battle and was preparing itself for the monumental clash that was about to occur between the two inhabiting species – a fight for the right to their planet. They 'we were here first' argument had been tried…and failed, apparently being first doesn't give you automatic rights to a planet…which douchebag decided that?

The star twinkled, as if wishing the pilots good luck in their upcoming battle – they would need it – even though some of the cockier pilots – Alexander and Sophocles – believed they would do just fine without luck, it was a guy thing. They were already competing over who could get to their ships first…it's just what they did.

"Eager to get back in the air?" Sophocles grinned at his younger friend.

"You know me…" Alexander ran a hand through his dirty hair. "…bit anxious to go cut down some Cacti."

"Let's kick the tyres and light the fires midget." The guys bumped fists before separating and going towards their own fighters.

Alexander hopped into his personal fighter, drawing the glass cockpit shield over him before activating the exterior shield – they were second only to the great shield that encompassed the city – he hoped they were strong enough to keep them protected or else he may as well kiss his life goodbye.

"Let shred some Cactuses." Sophocles' voice crackled over the comm. System between the ship.

"I believe the correct term is Cacti." A loud obnoxious beeping noise resounded through Alexander's cockpit as he attempted to turn the engine on.

Alexander had to say that he tipped his hat off to ship manufacturers because they invented a fool proof plan to force him into putting his seat belt on; play the most annoying fucking beeping sound ever heard by man... touché.

Alexander attempted to start the engines once more – this time his seatbelt was strapped across him and locked firmly in place – the engines revved to life, with no accompanying beeping noise so the young pilot thrust his control stick forwards, the force of the forwards thrust throwing him back into his seat.

And he had liftoff; the fighter swooped into the air – much faster than a Seraphian could ever hope to be – and fell in line with the rest of his squadron, this time he wasn't mission commander – air combat wasn't within his jurisdiction as a General.

"What's your ETA to the capital?" Sophocles voice sounded loudly over the comm.

"7 minutes to the city but I have a feeling we'll be engaged long before we hit the capital." Alexander replied as he flicked a few switches. "Your plane is a different model to mine…it's faster, what's your ETA?"

"Apparently 5 minutes."

"Apparently?"

"Well…my navicomputer says 'Estimated Time Arrival'…" Sophocles chuckled slightly. "…I see time to beat."

"Nice one." Alexander said appreciatively. "I like that one."

"Good huh?"

"Cut the chatter ladies…some of us can't fly with annoying buzzing noises in our ears." A older man said in a joking tone over the intercom.

"Aye aye Captain." Alexander saluted, although the man couldn't see him.

"Wait…" Came Sophocles' dopey call "…you aren't the mission commander."

"No he isn't but dude…he's buff...it's Mathias." That was explanation enough to get Sophocles to shut up.

"I swear he's on steroids." Sophocles grumbled in jealousy once he picked out a face for the name.

"We have upcoming boogies troops; their ETA is 2 minutes…our main priority is to protect the citadel." The mission commander's voice resounded through Alexander's head set. "This is it ladies and gentlemen, we are at war."

Alexander let out a sigh of anticipation, he'd been a fighter pilot for half his life, and it'd always been his dream to fight to relieve his planet of its suffering – well, it looked like he'd have his chance. If he didn't get blown out of the sky first.

* * *

AN: Like I said previously don't get your hopes up for Ahsoka yet, I don't want to ruin it by telling you but I don't want you to think she's home free yet.

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it's been a few days...after Tuesday morning (british time) I should be able to upload quicker**

* * *

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 16

Alexander swooped down to evade an enemy fighter – they'd been engaged with both the Separatist airborne armies for a half hour now but all Alexander could think about was Ahsoka, and he slightly regretted leaving her – if anything happened to her there'd be hell to pay, but to be fair he didn't think that Anakin would leave anyone behind for him to kill. Damned Jedi taking all the fun but if she was hurt…

He trailed off at that thought, he didn't need to jinx his good luck…Ahsoka would be fine, she'd be fine with or without him, she'd managed to escape on her own, long before he and Sophocles had gotten involved. She was a clever girl, much more intelligent and methodical than that headstrong and idiotic Master of hers – boy, he's a keeper. He felt sorry for anyone that had to spend extended amounts of time with him.

"Watch it, Shorty." An enemy ship blew up just in front of him, courtesy of Sophocles.

"Thanks man."

"Keep your head in the fight." Sophocles' fighter swooped past him, another target already located. "Ahsoka will be fine, she's a kickass girl."

"Yeah." Alexander speculated, attempting to not get lost in his musings once again.

The comm. Crackled as Sophocles tuned out, preoccupied with his own fight, he seemed to have started some form of competition as he was racing around like a headless chicken, using the skies of Serapha as his own personal racing track, destroying everything in sight as if they'd disappear if he left them. Boy had a death wish.

Alexander's eyes widened and he instinctively pulled up tightly as an enemy began to fire at the back of his ship and a torrent of deadly lasers chased him like a moth to the flame. "Droid better not have scratched my ship."

The young boy swerved erratically trying desperately to throw his pursuer off, and if that failed at least the bugger wouldn't be able to get a clear shot. He cursed loudly as the ship easily kept up, firing a stream of lasers at him that could do some major damage to the shields of his ship – without which he was royally screwed. To be fair he was royally screwed whichever way he looked at it as flying like this was using all his fuel, it'd be gone in 10 minutes if he continued like this.

"Whoa" Alexander flew through a cloud of fire as a ship in front of him exploded dangerously close to him.

Alexander let his ship fly straight through the ball of fire – thanking the engineers of Serapha that had made his shields – and he had doubted them because? He cursed slightly as his capacities to see where greatly limited for a few terrifying moments before he broke through the cloud of fire and smoke.

"What the hell?" A thick shot of green energy grazed the top off his cockpit, coming from an unfamiliar ship.

"Avionsylians have entered the battle." His commander's voice crackled over the intercom. "Watch it, these guys are armed to the teeth."

"Ah, great…and I thought we couldn't possibly have any more fun." Alexander flicked a few switches as he charged up his rear guns…assuming they were still there.

He lined them up with his Separatist pursuers before firing a stream of red shots with deadly accuracy. "He shoots…" The shots flew through the sky and collided with the ship following him "…he scores!"

Another ship instantly took the destroyed ships place, the design of the ship dictated it was that of the Avionsylians, the droids ships weren't so elegant and speedy…they opted for quantity rather than quality, well more fool them. A green laser flew past his view, coming very close to going through his cockpit.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when a familiar plane came zooming down in front of him, narrowly missing the front of his ship as it raced towards the ground…with an Avionsylian pursuer very close behind. Sophocles never was particularly subtle. The ship following his friend released a stream of accurate bolts that Sophocles only just looped to avoid, spinning his plane in a seemingly uncontrollable roll.

"It better not be me that you're shooting that shit at!" Sophocles yelled through the headsets as Alexander dove his plane down, barely missing another shot from the plane.

Alexander picked up speed as he dove towards the ground, needing every single bit he could get. He pulled up sharply only metres from the ground – once again he praised the ships engineers – and whizzed along the surface, pushing his ship to its limits. A shot of green hit his right wing, causing his monitor to start flashing in warning. He looked to his hit wing, narrowing his eyes when he saw a good portion of it had been blown off.

"I'm hit." He spoke into his comm.

"Alright man." Sophocles was the first was reply. "I'll come cover you."

To say Alexander was relieved when Sophocles swooped down from his own fight would be an understatement and, thankfully, no-one pursued as he came to his young friends aid. Alexander hissed as his plane wobbled, the unbalance of the wings causing him to lose control.

"I can't control it."

"You're gonna have to land or else your trips gonna be over pretty quick." Sophocles began firing at the ship pursuing his friend.

"Right" Alexander looked at a set off upcoming canyons and cliffs. "I have an idea."

The young Seraphian steered his ship over towards the upcoming cliffs, aiming for a gap in between them but keeping close to the edge of it, putting his undamaged wings side near the wall that was quickly approaching.

"Man, you need to go left or else your gonna hit the wall."

Alexander smiled as he thrust the throttle forwards, increasing his speed to the ships maximum. His left wing collided with the cliff and sent his spiralling out of control for a few perilous minutes that nearly got Alexander's heart to jump out of his chest.

The angle of the plane caused the remaining wing to be snapped off, the rest of the ship remained intact – well, apart from his damaged wings – and the young boy sharply pulled up, headed for the tops of the cliffs.

"Are you crazy? What did you do that for?"

"But now it's even." Alexander gestured to his ships wings even though Sophocles couldn't see him.

"You're stupid." Another ship zoomed into the fray.

"Sophocles, watch your six."

"Goddamn Cactus!" Sophocles veered out of the way and nearly ran into the cliff face, pulling into the narrow canyon just in time.

"Get out of here, you'll end up crashing there's not enough space." Alexander pulled up sharply to stop his ship from hitting the ground. "I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll catch you later, drinks on me…if you survive." Sophocles pulled out, taking his pursuers with him.

Alexander did not notice the cliff that was coming up swiftly to meet him until he was almost upon it. His eyes widened as the big things raced towards him, spread out as if it wanted to hug him – though its love for him was unrequited – his hands fumbled around useless as he tried to steer the ship but the cliff was approaching much too quick.

"Oh shit." He pulled his emergency ejection lever, a grunt escaping his lips as he was thrown forcefully out of his ship moments before it impacted with the cliff face.

The young boy however, got a great amount of satisfaction from seeing his pursuer – blinded by the fire from the explosion – do the exact same thing and veer into the cliff. Although he took measure to try and avoid it, trying to fly over it so instead of being shattered into pieces the ship was at the right angle to catapult of the cliff face to the ground below.

Alexander spread his wings and glided over to the wreckage, hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with a grumpy pilot, it'd be easier if his pursuer was unconscious…or dead – that'd help too.

"Ha! Look at you, not so hard now." Alexander taunted as he landed next to the unsalvageable ship. "You wait until I get another ship; your friends will be joining you matey."

Needless to say, Alexander almost jumped out of his skin when a bloodied up Avionsylians crawled out of the ship, with injuries that would claim its life before it even had time to find help. It only had a few minutes before death claimed it.

It looked at Alexander with begging eyes, reaching out for him. "Please" It pleaded weakly, clutching its abdomen as its dark green blood poured out of a large wound.

Alexander understood exactly what it wanted him to do, he could see it in the Avionsylians eyes, but he didn't know if he could do it. He walked over to the wounded creature, feeling pity arise in him – the Avionsylian government's ignorance regarding the Separatists was costing them their people's lives.

"Do you really want that?" Alexander sat on part of the ship

"Please" It begged in reply

Alexander grimaced and hesitated but did as the creature asked, pulling out a blaster from his holster and holding it to the creature's temple. He could feel through the force the creatures want – its need – for him to use the weapon…to put it out of its misery. So he swiftly pulled the trigger, turning away as he did. He better not be becoming some force-damned Jedi, there is no way in hell that was happening. He wouldn't become one of those mass delusional, carrot-up-their-arses clan members – Ahsoka being an exception to that rule - there was no way that was happening…no way.

Alexander didn't look at the body, turning and walking back to base – death didn't affect him like it used to. That wasn't the first blood on his hands. That wasn't his first killing, and not all of his victims had been evil…some were just targets, people who had got in the way of his government so he was ordered to exterminate them. His people weren't as perfect as they liked to pretend they were.

* * *

Ahsoka tensed as she heard footsteps, lots of footsteps. From what she could guess they were droids, a lot of them. Anakin pushed her behind him and drew his lightsaber, igniting it in anticipation of the upcoming battle.

The door was kicked down. Ahsoka's eyes widened at the sheer number of droids that were stationed on the other side, there were at least 7 squadrons. Anakin pushed Ahsoka back as he leapt towards them, lightsaber at the ready.

"You got your saber?"

"I wish" Ahsoka's hand once again flittered to her empty belt spot reserved for her precious lightsaber.

"Find cover." He instructed her and then he was gone.

Ahsoka didn't need to be told twice – that _was_ a first – she ran over to an overturned chair and knelt behind it, seeking the cover it provided. She withdrew the blaster in her belt and positioned it over the top of the chair, and then - sitting up more for a better view of the fight - she pulled the trigger.

The shots flew through the air, striking down the droids that they came into contact with, Ahsoka ducked behind the chair as a few shots came her way, and she then resumed her position and began firing again. She wasn't out yet.

"Master, behind you!" Ahsoka took aim at the Super Battle Droid that was sneaking up on her Master.

Her bolt managed to scrape its chest but, apart from knocking it back slightly, it had no effect. She levelled her blaster once again and shot two more shots, this time completely giving herself to the force and allowing it to guide her, and they both shot through the droids armour, penetrating its inner-wiring and core systems. It fell heavily to the ground.

"I love you blaster." She smiled at the weapon, never again would she underestimate one – no wonder the clones were so fond of theirs.

"Ahsoka, would you like a room?" Even when her Master was preoccupied fighting droids he would still find time, and energy, to tease her.

* * *

**AN: It's getting closer to the 'big bit' as I like to call it, I might upload the next chapter tomorrow if I can tear myself away from my revision notes long enough.**

**Has anyone seen anything good at the cinema's recently, I'm supposed to be going in a few days and have no idea what to see  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 17

Ahsoka looked over to Obi-Wan who was still engaged with Dooku, a layer of perspiration covered his skin – he was getting tired. She didn't know how much longer he would last. Obi-Wan wasn't as young as he used to be – oh god, she was getting like her Master.

She had to admit that, for an old man, Dooku had skills – in fact for anyone he had skills regardless of his age. He must have been one hell of a Jedi; she would definitely pick him for her team. When she got old she wanted to be as agile as him; old, that was an unfamiliar and unwelcome concept for her. She however, could relate it to Master Kenobi; she grimaced as said Jedi Master was kicked across the room…_that's_ was what old is like?

She decided she didn't want to get old. Period.

Obi-Wan dived rolled out the way of a strike, making Ahsoka wince as it swooped by his head – only inches away from cutting into him. She had never felt more useless. Seriously, where was her lightsaber?

She gasped as Dooku swiped at Obi-Wan, just managing to cut his arm but Obi-Wan ignored the throbbing injury in favour of the battle, not letting himself be distracted by anything.

"It's useless to keep fighting Count." Obi-Wan turned on the spot. "In moments you will be overrun, surrender now"

"You do not know the power of the dark side." Dooku struck at Obi-Wan in a poised a precise manner befitting of the graceful man. "You will not defeat me."

"Your faith in the dark side will be your undoing, Count." Obi-Wan moved out of the way of the rampaging Sith. "Qui-Gon would be horrified to see you now."

"Do not speak of Qui-Gon to me."

"Does it hurt to know that Qui-Gon would despise what you have become?"

"He is irrelevant, Qui-Gon is dead."

"Yes, he is. He was killed by the very group that you have sworn your allegiance to, if that is not disgracing his memory than I don't know what is."

"I do not have to explain myself to you, boy."

Ahsoka ducked down behind the chair as a streak of red ran past her vision, reminding her of the other fight taking place. Ahsoka took a deep breath to calm herself – for a few moments she closed her eyes as the calm washed over her in gentle waves – she sat up and cocked the blaster, firing at the droids.

The droids her Master was fighting suddenly turned tail and ran off – or the droid equivalent of running: waddling – and her master, in typical Anakin Skywalker style, charged after them without a second thought.

He was hitting new levels of impulsivity today.

Ahsoka levelled her gun once again, this time aiming at Dooku. There was no way in hell she'd actually hit him, he would sense it, but she could distract him to give Master Obi-Wan a bit of an advantage. She fired the gun five times, crossing her fingers as the bolts flew through the air.

Dooku turned and deflected the bolts back at Ahsoka, causing the teen to let out a shriek of surprise before ducking back behind the chair, seeking the cover it gave her. She, unlike her Master, was not suicidal and had no intention on dying before she was of a ripe old age.

Oh, old age – that still doesn't have a nice ring to it.

The Count's momentary distraction from the battle gave Obi-Wan the tiny advantage that he needed, the Jedi Master gave a hard kick out, sending the Sith flying back into the far wall. A look of shock plastered on his normally composed face.

Dooku crashed into the wall and slid down in, collapsing to the floor. The older man heaved himself up, a hand holding his shoulder which looked badly dislocated; it was definitely the wrong shape. The Count took one look at the advancing Obi-Wan before jumping out the main window behind him.

Ahsoka ran over to the window, leaving behind the cover that the chair gave her in favour of satisfying her curiosity. The teen peered down the gigantic drop, her eyes narrowing as she spotted Dooku on a window ledge several floors down. She was about to jump after him but an approaching ship made her stop, it was a Separatist ship. It stopped in front of Dooku, allowing the Sith Lord to climb in before beginning it journey once again.

"Well, I've cleared out the droids." Anakin walked back into the room with a smug grin on his face. "And it looks like you guys took care of Dooku, I see you let him escape _again_, Obi-Wan"

"I did not let him escape." Obi-Wan levelled at glare at his former Padawan, the boy did know what buttons to press.

"Sure, Master…whatever you say." Anakin nodded in a patronising way. "His escape was not your fault at all."

"But Master, I thought it was you that usually lets Dooku escape?" Ahsoka chimed in eagerly. "I mean there was the first battle of Geonosis, the one on Tatooine, then-"

"Okay, Snips we get the picture." Anakin cut in before his Padawan cut list all his past dealings with Dooku. Where had she gotten that gob from he did not know and Anakin would swear by the force that she had not got it from him!

Obi-Wan coughed slightly to hide his laughter, keeping his hand in front of his mouth for a bit longer so to hide his growing smirk. They did not realise how truly alike they were, the Jedi council had done good by Ahsoka – giving her the Master that was as stubborn, reckless and mouthy as she was.

"You might want to go see the med-bay about that cough of yours, Master." Anakin's voice was laced with sarcasm as he approached the pair but his smile showed his amusement.

"Right…" Obi-Wan ran a hand through his sweaty hair "…I'd better go check on the troops, make sure they don't need any help."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly before jogging off, tucking his lightsaber back in his belt as he went. His jog had a sluggish look to it which made Anakin call out. "Master! I think you need to work out more, you're looking very unfit." But Obi-Wan, being Obi-Wan, simply ignored Anakin's teasing and left the room without putting in a word of retaliation.

Ahsoka breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling more at peace than she had felt in a long time. She looked over to her Master, a small smile on her face as she regarded him. She knew he'd save her.

Ahsoka suddenly jolted as something clamped around her waist, she looked down to see a large metal ring that had coiled round her middle, the back of it was fastened tightly to a thick metallic rope which extended as the way back to a familiar looking ship…and not the good sort of familiar. Ahsoka was wrenched back forcefully and the rope was recoiled and her feet collapsed from under her as she was swiftly reeled in. Her eyes instinctively shut as she was snatched backwards

Her hands flew out, desperate to clasp onto anything, anything at all that would delay her journey. She could have cried out with joy when her hand caught something and she jolted to a stop, all the strain on her hand and whatever it was holding.

Ahsoka opened her eyes, gasping as she saw she was suspended in the air, the rope being the only thing that kept her from plummeting to a painful death. Ahsoka looked down her arm, frowning as she saw it was connected to another hand, she looked up.

"Master" Ahsoka gasped

Anakin had hold of the window frame – which was shaking dangerously under the strain – and his other hand was tightly clasped around Ahsoka's hand, holding onto her with all his might. His face was scrunched up as his body was stretched dangerously, Ahsoka didn't doubt the pain he was in as he resisted the pull that was currently attempting to drag her back.

"You have to let me go." Ahsoka's eyes watered up. "Let go Master."

"I'm not letting you go, I'm not letting go." Anakin grunted in pain as his body was pulled to its limitations. "Never, Snips."

"If you don't let go then we'll both be dragged away." Ahsoka snapped in annoyance. "I don't need you to get captured for me, do I look that clingy?"

"I won't let you go"

"It's hurting you." Ahsoka insisted angrily. "We'll both end up going, that frame isn't going to last forever, and neither are you."

Anakin shook his head in denial, not letting himself believe Ahsoka's words. He _could_ save her.

"Ahsoka, help me." Anakin bit his lip. "I need you to help pull yourself in."

"You need to accept that I'm gone." Ahsoka breathed in deeply "You can't save me this time."

"I can't lose you." Anakin tried deep-breathing to take his focus of the pain he was in. "Ask me to do anything else, just not that…I can't give up."

"It's me or both of us." Ahsoka shook her head. "I can't let that happen."

"You can't go." Anakin resorted to begging. "You help me, Snips…I'm not strong enough to let you go…I don't know who I am without you."

"Of course you do." Ahsoka managed to let out a chuckle before wincing slightly, the metal ring digging into her ribs. "You're Anakin Skywalker: an amazing warrior, loyal without a fault and a strong man…you're all that with or without me."

"Who's to say that I'm not all that because of you?" Anakin blinked back tears as he felt Ahsoka's hand slipping out of his grasp slightly.

"You were all that long before you met me." Ahsoka could only offer him a sad smile as consolation – one that told him that she was resigned to her fate. "But thankyou, you showed me everything…you're the best father I've ever had."

"Ahsoka, no!" Anakin shouted as Ahsoka began to wiggle her hand.

"I'm sorry." Ahsoka couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. "Don't forget me"

"Snips" Anakin's voice broke as he clung onto Ahsoka. "Don't go, don't leave me."

"Goodbye Master, good luck."

Ahsoka wretched her hand out of her Masters grip and the uncomfortable feeling of being dragged backwards by her navel overcame her as she was snatched back into the ship. Her eyes closed in both fear and shame, not wanting to look at what she had left behind. It was hard enough already. She didn't want to see her Master, his face – she could already imagine it she didn't need any more confirmation.

"AHSOKA" Anakin shouted after her, stretching for her even though he knew he couldn't reach. "NO, No, no…please, come back."

Anakin watched as his Padawan was dragged away from him, never feeling more useless as he knew there was nothing he could do to save her. With there being no transport within a few kilometres and Obi-Wan was probably halfway back to the city now, he couldn't save her…and that was killing him inside.

* * *

**AN: Fail or win with this chapter?**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I'm trying to show Anakin's dark side and how this event makes its stronger in this chapter, hope it wasn't too emotional or whingy.**

**

* * *

**

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 18

Anakin walked silently into the citadel, keeping his gaze steadily in front of him, they had liberated the capital city of the planet. Drove the Separatists out – or maybe they left by choice – but it had cost them; they had lost many clone troops and…Ahsoka.

Many of the Avionsylians were entirely for liberation, the Separatist harsh rule had caused a great deal of animosity in the people they ruled but some had opposed, but their forces had dealt with them swiftly…maximum force, he didn't have time to mess around and as much as it irked Obi-Wan he had greater priorities than little rebellions.

He would get an earful for killing them later though but in his mind they were for the Separatists, therefore they were for Ahsoka's kidnapping and according to him they were just as responsible as Dooku if they had no opposition to his Padawan's abduction…and that was punishable by death in his books. They cannot take her from him.

Anakin briefly shut his eyes; this entire mission was a mistake from the start. They should have never come here; the Jedi should have left well enough alone – this planet didn't need the Republics interference; from what he'd seen they were more than capable of looking after themselves.

He knew that he shouldn't have let Ahsoka come, if he had of been stricter with her – made her stay on the ship – she would be safe; she'd be mad at him but at least she'd be safe. That was his main priority. He could've avoided this whole incident if he had of just listened to his instincts, if he had of taken the force's warnings to Ahsoka seriously. The fault sat squarely on his shoulders and he deserved to suffer because of it.

He didn't even want to think about what they would do to his Padawan, he hadn't lied when he told her that the stuff they did was not for young ones to hear. She wasn't ready. But thanks to his stupidity she was going to experience there techniques firsthand, she was just a child…but that wouldn't stop them. He had knowingly put a young girl in harm's way.

He hoped she wouldn't prolong her suffering, if she just old them what they wanted to know and kept her mouth shut she might just make it out alive, a bit battered up but at least she'd be alive. However, knowing Ahsoka she would extend her torture by mouthing off at the Separatists and withholding information – she could get a diploma in that, she did it with him all the time – but if she told them then the Republic would be faced with a major problems, the Separatist would know all of their strategies, their listening posts, spy network…they could cripple the Republic. He was facing a dilemma, what did he want: the Republics safety or Ahsoka's?

He knew which one he'd pick, and for some reason he didn't feel bad about it. Ahsoka was his priority.

Obi-Wan had deemed him unable to continue with the mission so he was sent back to base, with no complaints from him; he'd end up killing everyone at the moment – his mind wasn't were it should be. He was the poorest excuse of a Master the galaxy had ever seen – even worse than Mace Windu, and that man was more than cold.

He was supposed to get her back to the temple safely.

What was he going to tell them? The council, Plo Koon, Padme, all her friends…all those people that cared about her, they'd be beyond devastated, it was no secret that those captured by the Separatists came back in less than perfect condition. If they came back at all.

By force, Anakin wanted to be sick as he thought of other Jedi that had been captured by Separatists, how they would find their mangled remains on a far off planet or they'd find the living Jedi but they'd be a shell of what they used to be…and the things they would talk of, the horrors they had experienced, particularly the younger ones – the children - they did horrific things to them. Ahsoka was a child. Anakin felt the wave of nausea come full force at him, what had he done?

"Hey, have you seen Ahsoka?" Anakin didn't notice Alexander was walking next to him until the boy spoke. "Did she come back with you?"

Anakin said nothing and he tried to fight back tears…and vomit. Alexander looked closely at the man, his eyes narrowing as he picked up the force's sorrow and the astounding levels of sadness and self-hatred radiating from the Jedi. He opened his mouth to speak but then thought better of it, knowing Anakin would continue to ignore him so he stuck his arm out in front of the Jedi Knight, stopping him from continuing on his brooding walk.

"Anakin, what happened?" Alexander stood in front of him. "Where is she? Where's Ahsoka?"

"She's gone." Anakin's voice wobbled a little from the emotion he was trying to contain – repeating the Jedi code over in his head really wasn't working; he had already tried.

"What does gone mean?"

Exactly what it sounds like" Anakin snapped and attempted to sidestep the Seraphian. "They took her, the Separatists got her back."

Alexander moved in front of the Jedi, stopping him from trying to sidestep him. The boy gave into his fury and pushed the man back, a scowl on his face. "What? You were supposed to keep her safe and you lost her again."

"I tried" Anakin didn't even bother to defend himself; he deserved any malice reserved for him.

"You tried…you tried? Well tell that to Ahsoka as they torture her and…god…you know what they'll do, she's a young girl… you know what will happen and you just let them take her."

"Shut up" Anakin snapped, he didn't need reminding of what would happen to his Padawan if he didn't hurry – he already knew, and he already despised himself for leaving her to the Separatists and worse…Bane, that man had suspicious eyes when it came to his Padawan. It was nauseating.

"Sorry, did I hurt your feelings? Do you feel guilty?" Alexander mocked "Well try telling that to Ahsoka when she's tortured."

"Just get out of my way."

"So your just gonna walk away from this?"

"No..." Anakin pointed his finger at Alexander "…just stay out of this, this doesn't involve you. I _will_ find Ahsoka and I _will_ save her and I don't need you or anyone else trying to accuse me of leaving her."

Alexander looked rather taken aback at Anakin outburst but the young angel – knowing when to draw the line – stepped back in surrender, lowering his head…not wanting to find out what would happen if he succeeded in pushing the Jedi to his breaking points. It could be a trick of the light but Alexander could have sworn he saw tears in the Knight's eyes, in danger of falling.

Anakin pushed past Alexander, nearly knocking the smaller boy over, he hung his head in shame as Alexander's words truly washed over him. He had to find her – he owed her that and so much more, she deserved so much better than him.

The young Jedi Knight continued on to his quarters, letting the force guide him to where he wanted to be and he dared not look up out of his shame, it burned at him like fire.

He would _never_ forgive himself for this, and he hoped that Ahsoka would never forgive him either…he deserved her hatred. But he knew what his Snips was like, she would be all too happy to forgive him, she was a good girl – she would never hold a grudge, not against him at least. By force he wished she would though.

He pushed the door to his temporary quarters open forcefully, not flinching at the loud bang it made when it ricocheted off the wall. He slammed his real fist into the wall, ignoring the shooting pain that ran up his arm as it made contact with the fully solid wall. He leant his head against the wall and shut his eyes in frustration, how had he let this happen?

Anakin put a hand to his cheek as he felt something wet slide down it, he traced the wet line that ran down his face, stopping at his eyes. He was crying. He didn't deserve to cry, he didn't deserve to be able to release his emotions – he deserved to suffer but even with that in mind Anakin found that he couldn't stop the wet liquid from slowly leaking out of his eyes.

Anakin balled his fists tightly and slammed his knuckles against the wall once again, opening his eyes and glaring darkly at the wall in front of him as he leant his head against it. His eyes burned from the stinging tears as he glowered at the blank wall – as if infuriated by the emptiness of it and the lack of answers he could find - his fury raged around him like a storm as he let his anger and hate manifest itself. He would find her and once he did he would make those that took her pay, they would pay with their blood…he would make them suffer.

Anakin tried reaching out through his bond again but there was only darkness at the other end – he couldn't feel her there anymore - he swallowed…she was alive, she had to be alive but he couldn't sense her and that made everything so much worse. She could be killed and he wouldn't feel it, no…no…the force would tell him, it had to tell him.

He'd feel it somehow even without the force he had a bond with her, this one was an emotional bond – she was like his own child – he'd know if she died. So as long as he didn't feel anything from her that meant she was alive, somehow that thought wasn't particularly comforting. He himself had told the girl that there were some things that were worse than death; that would have you begging for death.

He was supposed to be the 'Chosen One', the 'Hero with no fear', one of the strongest Jedi. Well, how strong was he if he couldn't protect his child? What use was a stupid title if it couldn't protect the ones he loved; being the 'Chosen One' wasn't enough. He needed more.

He needed to be stronger…but he didn't know how. Only strength…and power would save Ahsoka now, but that path could lead to the dark side though Anakin wouldn't admit anywhere other than in his mind, he knew he would sell his soul if that meant he could keep those he loved safe from harm.

Somehow, Anakin managed to drag himself to bed that night thought his guilt and fury kept him awake long into the night, one which seemed darker than usual. He looked out the window, the stars didn't seem to smile as much anymore, and perhaps they too were mourning the loss of Ahsoka.

He had never understood why Ahsoka liked them so much – they were just stars. Balls of burning gas. Stars were nothing particularly spectacular, after all they were common things – there were thousands of them littered about the Universe. She always spent so much time staring at them, finding the comfort and security that she needed from them. Growing up on Tatooine had given him a mutual hatred of the stars and the heat they poured off – it was mutual because if the suns of Tatooine liked him at all they would not have tried to fry his skin off every day

Anakin watched them shine, definitely nothing spectacular but – perhaps out of tribute to his Padawan - he climbed out of his bed and sat on the narrow window ledge, watching them twinkle, thinking of how Ahsoka was up their somewhere and telling himself that he would find her…even if it cost his own life. He would bring her back. That was a promise.

* * *

**AN: This chapter was mainly for Anakin's feelings and I tried to show how this incident made him more open to the dark side and made him more willing to embrace it. After all, his transition to the dark side didn't just happen; it had to be influenced by things that happened to him, dreaming of Padme's death was the final event in a long line of things that made him snap.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Exams are finally over, blimey they were hard.**

**

* * *

**

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 19

It was dark…it was always dark; they seemed to want to confuse her and wear her down by taking away light and by doing that they took away her sense of time. It could have been days that she'd been sat there…or it could be mere minutes. She couldn't know. If wearing her down was their aim then by force they were going to be surprised, they only thing it was doing to her was increasing her annoyance.

It was pitch black.

The dark had given her some advantages though, she had found a whole new use and definition for her shins: an appendage used for finding objects in the dark. She had a whole load of bruises that had rather embarrassing explanations that accompanied them, usually involving her cluttering around and walking into a certain wall that could not possibly be stationary – she swore it.

It scared her how she was not taking anything seriously; this whole capture thing, perhaps she had way too much faith in her Master and his rescuing – or lack of – capabilities.

However long she had been there had been filled with a whole load of nothing; they hadn't come to check on her at all. Not once had someone come into her cell: to feed her, to taunt her…not even for a bit of friendly torture or kick in the teeth. She couldn't help but be insulted by how little attention they were paying to her; she didn't even have a guard. That was a big blow to her ego; it was as if they had no expectations of her whatsoever.

Ahsoka shook her head fiercely, an odd itch irritating her ear, she brought her hand up to scratch the annoying itch but her hand met something wet and sticky. She couldn't see much more than her own silhouette but she could smell. It smelt like blood.

And they hadn't even started the torture yet. Yeah, she was going to last long.

Ahsoka wiped her hand on her skirt before slumping back against the cell wall; this was going to be a long trip. Her Master was right, these were unimaginable forms of torture…definitely not for someone of her age to hear – they were boring her to death.

What she'd give for a bit of action.

Ahsoka bolted to her feet as some clanging told her that someone was approaching, a light shone from down the corridor outside her cell. A rescue mission, perhaps? A click echoed tauntingly around the room as the overhead lights were switched on, Ahsoka groaned as she took in the person in the room. Cad Bane, no rescue mission, no amazing fights…just Bane, what a disappointment. Why don't they just kill her now? The torture hadn't even started and she was already begging for death, she bet that she'd last 5 minutes before spilling her guts and all the Republics secrets.

"So Padawan…" Bane walked towards the cell slowly, as if he were taunting the girl. "…my employers were curious about this weapon you were searching for…we managed to get quite a bit from your Master but not its location."

"Oh and you were hoping that I'd know" Ahsoka smiled and folded her arms nonchalantly.

"Where is it?" Bane ignored her attempts at annoying him.

Ahsoka wracked her brains trying to remember the rules of imprisonment and torture, by force she wished she had of listened when Skyguy told her what to do if she ever found herself in this kind of situation. Was she supposed to tell them to spare herself from torture or keep quiet, even if threatened with death? Decisions, decisions.

Ahsoka made her choice, it was probably the easiest thing she had ever done. "I don't know where it is, I'm just a Padawan."

Her duty was to the Republic and she intended on fulfilling that duty to the best of her efforts, even if it brought her great pain to do so…she could only hope that her Master hurried and got to saving her already. But this was Skyguy she was talking about; he liked his dramatic entrances. He would swoop in – shining armour and all – and rescue her…very badly, of course, Skyguy's plans tended to suck but he always seemed to go through with them. Sometimes she wished he'd take off his armour – shining or otherwise – and just act like a normal person that has actual limitations, not an indestructible super hero because, no matter how much he liked to pretend otherwise, he wasn't invincible…he _could_ die.

"Why don't I believe you?" Bane stood menacingly outside of the cell "But don't worry, I have ways to make you talk."

"Nothing you can do will hurt me." Ahsoka held her chin up defiantly. "Try all you might bounty hunter but I will not betray the Republic."

"You will talk." Bane fingered his gun. "They all do eventually…it's just a case of using the right methods but I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to find them."

"Don't be so sure. My Master will be looking for me and he _will_ find me and that'll end your career real quick, I don't imagine he'll be lenient."

Bane snapped his fingers.

Seconds later several super battle droids poured in, arms poised in an offensive position, ready to strike her down should she try anything. Bane opened the cell door before stepping in, making sure to close it behind him…Ahsoka briefly thought about attacking him now but the guns trained on her reminded her to be patient, she would get her chance.

"Are you hungry Padawan? Thirsty?" Bane pressed "We can give you food if you give us answers, we can help each other."

Ahsoka walked closer to Bane, coming to stop several feet away from him, Bane had an expectant look on his face, although a smug grin was beginning to break out over it, he believed he had her. He didn't know how wrong he was.

"Do you really think I am so shallow? Do you think I would betray the Republic for food?" Ahsoka smirked cockily before she lowered her voice to a whisper. "You'll have to try harder than that."

A mad thought crossed Ahsoka's mind, in any other situation she would have dared not to – out of self preservation – but if she was going to die there she might as well go down kicking. So she leant forwards and spat, managing to hit Bane's face.

The Bounty Hunter looked shocked at the offensive action but he quickly hid his surprise behind a mask, he drew his hand back before launching it at her, backhanding her across her cheek. The young girl fell to the floor from the force of the action, spitting blood onto the cell floor. Not that it made any difference to the cell; it was just blood on top of blood.

Ahsoka rolled her tongue over her teeth, disliking the taste of blood that lingered in her mouth. Being slapped hurt…an unpleasant stinging feeling – but it was worth it, she was going to give that Bounty hunter more trouble than he could handle. She touched her throbbing cheek tenderly, drawing her hand up it, wincing the smallest bit when she felt an open cut. She had a feeling she would have a whole load more of them soon.

"Better be careful with what you say youngling." Bane knelt down next to her, grabbing her chin in a vice-like grip and forcing her to look at him. "We wouldn't want to taint that pretty little face."

"Get your hands off of me." Ahsoka ripped her jaw from his grasp, scooting back slightly.

Ahsoka forced herself to her feet, tenderly touching her aching cheek as she attempted to stay upright. Her legs wobbled slightly under her room as the room swam around and span in a nauseating way in her mind.

She gasped and gagged slightly as a hand closed around her throat, cutting of her air as her feet left the ground and dangled uselessly below her. She attempted to struggle but the iron grip around her neck tightened, threatening to crush her small neck.

She closed her eyes as she attempted to think her way out of this but her panic was overruling he usually organised mind and was making it excessively difficult to concentrate. Black spots appeared in her vision as the oxygen her body so desperately craved was denied access – she was lucky she was a Jedi or she'd be dead by now.

"I will enjoy killing you." Bane's tone was so blasé that he could have been remarking casually about the weather.

Ahsoka's panic proved to be somewhat useful as she acted entirely on instincts, lifting her knee up slightly before powering it in between Bane's legs, catching him where it hurts, causing him to groan before letting out a choking/gagging noise that sounded like a horse had a carrot lodged in it's throat.

Finally, something that her Master had taught her was coming into use.

Ahsoka's knees collapsed under the unexpected weight as Bane dropped her, she inched back against the wall as he crippled over and made violent gagging noise. His hands flying to below his belt as he groaned in agony, that hurt him so much more than she expected.

Thankyou Skyguy!

Bane stumbled back slightly before attempting to compose himself, still slightly hunched over as he attempted to ignore the pain – something that wasn't quite working for him but he managed to grasp hold of the cage's bars, using them to pull himself up.

"Little bitch" Bane's voice was slightly warbled from his the pain he was in but he attempted to not show his pain in front of the girl – that was bad for business. He would get his revenge when the times comes…and when that time comes, he shall truly enjoy torturing her.

Ahsoka looked up, smiling slightly as she saw the retreating form of Bane. He didn't look back once as he left the room, Ahsoka felt like that was some kind of personal achievement but she knew better than to start the party yet. Somehow, she got the feeling that things were only just beginning.

The door to the room slid open once again, Ahsoka sat up and attempted to compose herself, her eyes narrowed as she spotted Dooku enter the room, accompanied by two magnaguards flanking either side of him.

Dooku motioned with his fingers and the magnaguards left his side and approached her cell, Ahsoka felt a cold prickle under her skin. She didn't like where things were headed.

The magnaguards entered her cell, staffs at the ready should she attempt to run out on them. Like she would; she was reckless, not suicidal. They both grabbed one of her arms and dragged her out of the cell, keeping a vice-grip around her thin arms. Slightly painful but she had a feeling that twinge of pain would be child's play in comparison to what was awaiting her.

They took her into another dark room, when they turned the lights on she wished it were still dark had to resist the urge to vomit. The walls and floors were stained crimson with blood and the smell hung in the air so much that you could taste it.

Ahsoka whipped her head around, biting her lip when she saw the Shocker Stick they were leading her to. The cold prickle under Ahsoka's skin became an all out frost of chilly foreboding. She kicked her legs and struggled with all her might but it did nothing to defer the droids and they continued dragging her to the torture implement.

She was strapped onto it roughly, her eyes widening as she saw the Count take his place at the control panel. This was what she got for asking for action. Ahsoka's eyes were glued to the Count's hands – which were moving painfully slowly almost as if teasing her – he flicked a switch and the electricity began raging through her body, burning like fire in her veins. But she wouldn't scream – she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing her cry out.

Force Dammit Skyguy, hurry up.

* * *

Somewhere across the galaxy, Anakin Skywalker shot up in his bed…panting and covered in a layer of sweat which clung to him like an extra layer of skin. For a brief moment – barely a few seconds – he had sensed his Padawan, he had sensed her pain before the connection was abruptly closed again. He had heard her heartbreaking scream of torture and it kept repeating itself in his head, as if teasing him for letting her go.

He put his head in his hands, his body shook slightly as her screams echoed around his head – if she had broken through the force barrier stopping there connection, then she must be in unparalleled pain. She was suffering terribly. The Knight climbed out of his bed for the second night in a row and walked over to the windowsill, seating himself on it once again. Somehow, watching the star glimmer and smile, he felt slightly closer to his Padawan but it still didn't do anything to negate the tortured scream that rang on repeat through his mind.

Once Obi-Wan got back they could finally leave Serapha, once Obi-Wan got back he could find Ahsoka. Obi-wan…hurry the hell back. It wouldn't be too long – it had better not be too long, she would be safe soon…he hoped. He would find her, he couldn't lose her like he lost his mother…he would not go through the pain of losing someone he loved again, he would not fail again - even if he had to sell his soul to the devil.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like.**


	20. Chapter 20

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 20

Anakin threw his bag into the ship, pausing when he went to move the next bag into the cargo hold. It was Ahsoka's. Anakin bit his lip and shut his eyes for a few seconds – attempting to stop any possible emotional breakdowns he could potentially have - before picking the bag up and throwing it into the compartment almost instantly, as if its touch burned his skin.

The whole city was packing up, the Seraphians had made a deal with their former allies that would allow them to live in peace so the race was going to move back into its original home. Of course, not everyone would welcome them, there would be some opposition but it was nothing that there forces couldn't handle, there army was impressive. Their species were so close to living in harmony, not many wanted to disrupt that so they should get along just fine without the Republics interference.

A movement from next to him caught his attention and another bag was thrown into the small, packed hold. He caught sight of short light blonde hair which made him turn and glower at the young boy who had currently ducked down to tie his shoe laces, every now and again brushing his hair back with his fingers.

"Alexander, what are you doing?" Anakin didn't even try to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I'm coming." The young boy stood up and looked Anakin squarely in the eyes.

"You belong here, this is your home." Anakin attempted to sidestep the boy

"I've wanted to get off of this planet my entire life and here's my chance." Alexander furrowed his brow. "Do you really expect me to stay here while Ahsoka is captured by those thugs?"

"You're a civilian; you have no place with us."

"I'm not a civilian, I'm part of the Seraphian army and – according to Ahsoka – I'm force sensitive…the way I see it is: you need me."

"_I_ need _you_? And why's that?" Anakin decided to entertain the boy, he was also curious as to why exactly they boy believed that he needed him.

"You're gonna need help to find Ahsoka, the more people you have looking, the quicker you'll get her back." Alexander decided to play Anakin's weaknesses. "You do want to get her back quickly, don't you?"

He had him there. Anakin sighed before gesturing for the teen to get on the gunship, shaking his head in annoyance. Somehow he had managed to pick up some extra baggage…again. Anakin climbed onto the gunship and grabbed hold of a handle, steadying himself as the ship set off – headed back to his own flagship, the Resolute.

Obi-Wan wasn't back yet – although he was not far from the citadel - but the Jedi Master had requested that he pack up and prepared to leave with the few troops that had stayed with him, Rex included. He assumed that Obi-Wan had the object they were looking for so he had been all too happy to leave the planet and prepare to go back to Coruscant, they had to check in with the council and that would be a good place to start his search. The majority of the galaxy's scum hung out in the lower levels of Coruscant, he could find some information there.

He looked over to Alexander, what did the boy get from this? Satisfaction? Self-actualisation? Glory? But none of those seemed plausible as to why the boy was willing to leave everything, to risk his life looking for Ahsoka. Why was he so keen to rescue his Padawan? The answer came to him quite easily; the boy had feelings for his Padawan. He scowled at the boy a little, boys at that age tended to have one thing on their mind…he knew from experience. But if a small crush is what motivated the young Seraphian to look for his Padawan, then he wasn't going to complain…he could cross that bridge once he had his Padawan back.

The journey back to the Resolute was painfully long, silence permeated the room, no-one wanted to start a conversation and Anakin just wanted peace and quiet so he could concentrate. He had to plan things out, if he just went barging into places he could lose leads – they would be more careful – and that could have severe repercussions on Ahsoka and how quickly he could find her.

Several hours later Anakin found himself looking for Obi-Wan, the Jedi Master had requested his presence, so the younger Jedi – as much as he didn't want to – was obliged to find his former Master and find out why he was requested.

Anakin stopped as he felt a strange presence in the force, which was as good a place as any to start looking for his Master. The Jedi took a few turns down corridors and went down a few levels, he had never been in this part of his ship, he had never had any reason to.

He walked through a sliding door, smiling ever so slightly when he saw his former Master stood in front of him, a look of uber concentration on his face and – of course – to accompany that look he stroked his beard; it wouldn't be the same without the action.

Alexander was also in the room, his arms folded over his chest and a look of concentration on his face as he regarded the rock, until he noticed Anakin and nodded slightly in his direction. They boy didn't seem to be furious anymore, the Jedi could sense the boy still held a bit of resentment for him – that may never go away – but the boy wasn't acting on his anger anymore.

"Anakin" Obi-Wan called "Come and have a look at this."

Anakin groaned slightly, as much as he wanted debriefing on what happened to Obi-Wan after he'd left, he knew that every moment he spent with his Master was less time he could look for Ahsoka, she wasn't going to save herself. Anakin smiled a bit more despite his conflicting emotions, he was already beginning to joke about things…perhaps things would be alright eventually.

"The stone is so much larger than we anticipated – at least 3 square metres in size – I was only able to take a small sample…" Obi-Wan gestured to a large reinforced glass box which contained a small rock, several pieces of equipment stuck into it – monitoring its readings. "…it truly is amazing, watch this."

Obi-Wan pressed a button and the outline of the rock seemed to glow with black energy and pulsated from the force it was creating. Suddenly, a black cloud filtered out from within the rock, floating metres above the ground – suspended in the air – it seemed to glitter and sparkle with energy…and danger.

Anakin shivered at the feelings he was getting from the cloud, it was dangerous…it seemed to pulsate with fury and darkness, and it had an energy – not unlike the force – that surrounded it, it was its own force. It was wrong.

"Put the arm in…" Anakin looked over to Obi-Wan in utter bewilderment.

"Arm?"

"Not a real one..." Obi-Wan replied like it was the most obvious thing ever, "…a prosthetic."

Anakin nodded slightly, turning his attention back to the box, watching as a small hatch was opened in the side and a prosthetic arm on a long rod was stuck into the cage and pushed towards the entity.

Anakin watched in astonishment at the arm literally came apart, it atoms separated and suspended in the dust…so this is what the Seraphians meant by atomising something.

"Hold it there." Obi-Wan commanded

Anakin watched as the atoms seemed to twirled in the air, suspended by seemingly nothing. It was transfixing.

"You see…" A Togruta technician pointed to the arm. "The bonds between atoms are being stretched exponentially; notice how they are slowly moving apart by miniscule measurements? It's probably a bit harder for humans to notice"

Anakin narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on the atoms of the arm, looking for what he was unable to see but he could tell that they were further apart than a few moments ago – only by a centimetre or so but they were – he would just have to trust the technicians observations, he had enough experience with Togruta's and their visuospatial awareness to know it was reliable, if he were honest he could admit that it was pretty amazing how they were able to see what no-one else could.

Anakin squinted as the arm seemed to tremble, the atoms moving closer and further apart, alternating between the two as if fighting against something that was pulling them.

The arm glued itself together, drawing all its atoms back into their right place – looking exactly as it had before – the scientists left it in for a few seconds. The arm seemed to jingle slightly, twitching slightly but from what they didn't know…then it exploded. The tiny particles fell to the ground and began recycling themselves, slowly crumbling apart into dust.

"Well..." Alexander broke the silence "…that was fun."

"This is amazing." Obi-Wan stroked his beard in a very Obi-Wan like way as he observed the crumbling remains of the mechanical arm. "With this we can change the tides of the war…if only we can find a way of channelling the energy."

"Good luck." Alexander folded his hands behind his back. "My people have tried to control it but nothing seems to work…it's too powerful."

"Are there any adverse effects to structures that are withdrawn before they have a chance to…explode." Anakin asked, keeping his eyes straight forwards on the strange clouded that floated around the perimeter of the cage.

"I don't understand sir." The Togruta Scientist furrowed his brow as he regarded the man.

"If someone were to…say….put their arm in there but take it out after a few seconds would there be any adverse effects? Would this…" Anakin gestured to the barely visible remains of the prosthetic limb. "…happen?"

"Anakin, Ahsoka will be fi-"

"I need to know." The dark edge to Anakin's tone made Obi-Wan fall silent, watching the boy with concern.

"No, we experimented on that as well." The Togruta lifted up another arm. "This one was put in and withdrawn after 15 seconds, it is perfectly fine…we did every scan in the book on it, it's perfectly normal."

"Good, I have time." Anakin muttered to himself.

Anakin quickly turned and fled the room, not giving anyone a word as he did so. His mind focused entirely on his nonexistent plan to save Ahsoka…it was a work in progress. Well actually, it was a thing…it was like a plan, but with more greatness. It was a thing in progress...in fact, more like a thing he had yet to begin.

"What's he gonna do?" Alexander asked Obi-Wan, furrowing his brow slightly.

"He's going to run himself into the ground trying to save her." Obi-Wan put a hand to his forehead; he did not want to lose both of them.

"How long until we reach Coruscant?"

"At the moment we are in the mid rim so we should be back in Coruscant in 7 hours or so." Obi-Wan stopped stroking his beard to watch the teen, who was pinching the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

"You care for her." It wasn't a question, Obi-Wan could see the signs that the boy cared for Ahsoka as more than just a friend.

Alexander looked up at the older Jedi, furrowing his brow a little. "How could I not? She's my friend."

"A friend?" Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows showing how little he believed the young man.

"It can never be anything more than that, we have our fun but at the end of the day she's a Jedi, I'm a bird…bad chemistry." A grin broke across his face before fading and being replaced by a sad look, he looked out the window to the blur of hyperspace. "I age slowly, I can't become too close to her because eventually I would have to lose her; she will wither and decay before I even finish my adolescence."

"I'm sorry" Obi-Wan couldn't think of anything else to say in that situation

"That is why we stay on our planet; we can't miss what we never had. Once I help you find her I must leave…go back to my home, I can't afford to be any more than friends with her." Alexander shook his head slightly. "It's not fair to either of us if I let things escalate."

* * *

**AN: Just to let you know, Alexander is tagging along for a reason – not just to annoy Anakin – so don't hate on me **

**Doctor who reference in there just because I absolutely love the new Doctor, see if you can find it ;)**

**Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Just watched the Doctor who finale – wow, I loved it!**

**

* * *

**

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 21

Ahsoka had become so used to the pain, the medium voltage electricity had been raging through her for what felt like hours – though in reality it had been 10 minutes – she found it hard to remember what she felt like before the pain, it was scrambling her thoughts, pushing her to her mental and physical limits. She wouldn't be able to last long if this carried on.

So when the pain stopped it was an abrupt shock to her system, the fire in her veins and nerves lingered but it was somewhat dulled, could easily be ignored. She gasped, taking in the precious air that she had always taken for granted – well at the moment it was like a drug to her – she couldn't get enough.

"My sources have informed me that the Republic have the stone…" Dooku walked closer to the teenager, eying the sweat and blood covered girl with disgust. "…where are they taking it?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" Ahsoka lifted her head slowly, ignoring the pain that the movement brought. "…it's being taken to a little place I like to call burn-in-hell, amazing place I must say. Di'kut"

Ahsoka's spine went into spasms as the electricity was suddenly started again, this time the voltage had been increased and it ran through her like a stream of lava – burning at everything it touched – Ahsoka was in too much pain to regret her actions, too much pain to decided that insulting them probably wouldn't be the best thing to do.

Without the force the help her, Ahsoka was forced to feel every bit of the pain – she couldn't immerse herself in the depths of the force without her force sensitivity, she just…couldn't escape. She didn't get any training for this in the temple, or maybe she did but just didn't listen.

She kept in her cries, she wouldn't let them think they were breaking her; she had to keep strong to keep holding on. She kept repeating that mantra in her head but in reality she didn't know how much longer she would last for, at this rate it wouldn't be long.

Ahsoka closed her eyes as her back arched uncontrollably, jolting and spasming from the pain. When would it end?

She had to keep holding on, if not for herself then at least for those that she loved, she had to hold on so she could go back to them: Skyguy and Obi-Wan and Rex and Plo, their faces burst clearly into her mind – illuminating her thoughts and acting as lights in the darkness - as she fought to keep conscious, fought to keep going.

Once again the electricity was stopped and once again Ahsoka began to hyperventilate, spluttering slightly as the blood that hung in the dank air rushed into her lungs. One of the most unpleasant things she had ever experienced. Skyguy was right…and they had only just begun.

Ahsoka moaned in pain – the first noise she had made since her torture started – she felt the excruciating burning pain of Dooku's lightsaber ripping through her skin, and not in her wildest dreams would she ever imagine it to hurt so much. But they were surface wounds, they would heal but if she blabbed on the Republic and people got hurt…or even killed…those wounds may never heal.

"Don't you want this pain to end?" She barely heard Dooku as she began to fade in and out of consciousness; fighting to keep awake…if she fell asleep she would be vulnerable.

"The weapon?" Dooku prodded "Why does the Republic want it?"

"Do you really believe that I'm going to talk…" Ahsoka's voice wobbled a little as her eyes lolled about slightly. "…nothing you can do will hurt me anymore." She spat icily.

"Youngling I think that for your own sake you should start talking…" Bane leered at her menacingly "…it would be counterproductive to your well being to keep being so defiant."

"Listen, I don't behave for my Master so I'm certainly not going to for you."

"Its our job to get information from you…" Bane gestured to himself and Dooku "…our employer wants to know everything about this weapon, he is indeed very curious."

"And? If I seem to give a damn, please tell me. I would hate to be giving the wrong impression."

Ahsoka was prepared for the blow that swiftly greeted her face, she however was not prepared for how it knocked her head back into the table that she was strapped to, sending her into a dizzy spell and black spots danced around her eyes as she once again had to fight to stay awake.

"Watch your tongue youngling or I shall take it out."

Ahsoka shivered when he smiled at her in a threatening manner, making her insides squirm as his eyes promised more pain and discomfort in her very near future. This was so much worse than Dooku's own torture – she'd give anything for that electricity to replace Bane and his cruelty.

She was beginning to think that maybe she wouldn't get out of this one alive; maybe she would never be found. No, she scolded herself…she couldn't think like that – that's how the Sith try to break you ; she couldn't afford to have doubts in her friends – her family – she needed to be strong for them, she needed to keep going so she could go back to them and go back to how things were.

She could already imagine drinking hot chocolate back in her and her Master's quarters, she could practically smell the mystical aroma…and then the husky smell of oil and machines from the room, but she was okay with that smell – she liked it – it was her Masters smell. It was strong and safe and…home. And with those thoughts Ahsoka found more strength to keep fighting, to keep buggering on.

* * *

On the other side of the galaxy, Anakin Skywalker was sat in the Cafeteria, not eating or drinking but rather glaring into his datapad, as if he truly and honestly believed that he could scare the machine into giving him the exact location of his Padawan's whereabouts. If only it were that easy.

Anakin sat staring at the datapad, compiling a list of likely planets where the Separatist could be hiding his Padawan – so far he had every planet minus Hoth, no-one in their right mind would go there. That iceberg could not sustain life, no matter what technological advances were made in the next few years.

If he were going on those criteria's than he could cross out Tatooine as well because visiting that hell-hole was just asking for pain and suffering – some people called it masochism…he called it stupidity.

They were about an hour away from Coruscant and he had spent the entire journey researching and cross-referencing, he had to do whatever he could now so that we he got to Coruscant he could dive straight into the underworld and find information. This was a way to save time.

"Anakin" Anakin didn't notice that Obi-Wan was sat across from him until he spoke up "You look exhausted, why don't you get some sleep, I'll work on this…" He gestured to the datapad, "…running yourself into the ground won't help, it won't help you and it certainly won't help Ahsoka."

"No, no…I have to keep looking." Anakin didn't even look up from his datapad.

"Anakin, you need rest." Obi-Wan said in an authoritative tone. "Don't make me order you."

"Don't even try it, Obi-Wan" Anakin lowered the datapad slightly to glare at his former Master. "Why are you so blasé about this? You're acting like everything is so calm and cool, well it's not…my Padawan is missing, do you not realise that? Or do you just not care?"

Obi-Wan sat up in his seat and imposingly leant towards his former Padawan, lowering his voice to an angry whisper. "Do not try that with me Anakin Skywalker, I care for Ahsoka too…but I know that this will not help her, she needs someone who will be able to stay awake when they try to rescue her. So watch your mouth around me young man…" Obi-Wan pointed to the door before giving Anakin a stern expression, not seeing Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Knight, but rather Ani, the petulant child. "…go to bed!"

"I am not a child anymore Obi-Wan."

"You are certainly acting like one."

"I have tried sleeping…" Anakin replied in an agitated tone. "…it's evading me and until my Padawan is safe it will continue to do so."

"You are going to end up killing yourself!" Obi-Wan couldn't understand what the boy hoped to gain by running himself into the ground.

"If it gets Ahsoka home safe then it'll be worth it."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing" Obi-Wan shook his head. "You need to stop blaming yourself, Anakin. It wasn't your fault!"

Anakin laughed – not an amused laugh - but rather a sinister, mocking laugh that sent chills down Obi-Wan spine. "It was _entirely_ my fault, the whole force-damned mission was my fault…I'm responsible for this Obi-Wan."

"No you're not, Anakin." Obi-Wan tried a cheap trick but he hoped it would work. "What would Ahsoka think if she could see you? She wouldn't want you to kill yourself trying to save her."

"Well you don't know that because Ahsoka's not here, Ahsoka's been captured…she can't tell us what she'd think." Anakin slammed his hands down on the table. "Stop trying to make me feel better, it is my fault Ahsoka is missing." Anakin got up and span around, turning his back to Obi-Wan whilst running his hand through his hair.

"Why is that?" Obi-Wan got up and walked around the table, folding him arms before standing behind Anakin. "Why is it your fault? Why isn't it mine or Rex's or Alexander's, why does the blame sit solely on _your_ shoulders?"

Anakin whirled round angrily and pointed his finger at Obi-Wan, his eyes flashing with his anger. "Because I let go of her hand." He took a shaky breath in and attempted to reign in his anger, doing some simple Jedi exercises to help himself regain control. "I let her go of her hand and now she's in pain, I heard her Master…I heard her, she was screaming…it was horrible, I can still hear her in my mind…that same tortured scream, they're hurting her Obi-Wan and I can't protect her."

"Oh, Anakin," Obi-Wan had no idea of the guilt his former Padawan had been shouldering and how he was forced to hear Ahsoka scream, no wonder the boy was losing it.

"She's in pain, Obi-wan." Anakin ran a hand through his unruly mess of hair

"Do you think avoiding sleep will change that?"

"I can't go to sleep, not because I don't want to…but because I can her hear sometimes." Anakin put his head in his hands. "It's tearing me apart Master, I can bear to hear her scream like that…she's in so much pain and it's killing her."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to do, he had never before encountered Anakin anything like this, he had never before seen the boy so…tortured, his bond with Ahsoka was causing him more harm than good at the moment, it was mentally torturing the boy. He couldn't go on like this, the boy would end up going insane and if – force forbid – Ahsoka died and that bond snapped, the whiplash from it could put Anakin into a coma.

"Ani…" Obi-Wan used his nickname to try and calm the younger man "…you need to close your connection with her, close off your bond."

"Don't ask me to do that." Anakin pointed his finger shakily at Obi-Wan. "I will not desert her like that, what I have to experience is a small price to pay."

"It's torturing you."

"And they're torturing her…like I said; it's a small sacrifice I have to make, considering whose fault it was that's she's currently there."

"You're using this to punish yourself" Obi-Wan concluded sadly. "You see this as punishment for her capture."

"A very fitting punishment if you ask me, she's being tortured and so am I." Anakin lowered his head out of shame; he had caused so much trouble. How could he possibly be the Chosen One when all he brings is death and suffering?

Perhaps being a Jedi isn't all it's cracked up to be. Despite himself Anakin let out a shaky laugh…he knew better than anyone how the Jedi are full of false promises and cocked up philosophies. They were so wrong. About attachments, about fear, about anger…about everything.

His love for Ahsoka would help him find her…he wouldn't lose the girl he cared for like a sister – a daughter even - he would not. He had an obligation as a friend, a master, a guardian and a Jedi to bring her home. He would do his duty.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked, please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: There's not going to be much of Ahsoka for the next few chapters, I'm trying to keep this rated T so I'll let you guys use your imaginations.**

**

* * *

**

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 22

Anakin sat down at the pilots chair, flicking switches and pressing buttons to activate the ships engines, automatically knowing what to press to get the old ship up into the air – which was good for him as his mind wasn't focusing on the ship – he was desperate to get out of the temple immediately, he would not delay his search any further.

The debriefing with the council had been painfully long and, whilst they were anxious about his Padawan's fate, they didn't think that zooming off instantly was the best way to find her. Well, more fool them. Ahsoka didn't have long, he couldn't afford to wait around and hope that something would come up…he had to go out and find her himself, with or without the council's approval. In this case it was without – but he didn't care – he didn't need them, he would do things on his own.

He wished that Obi-Wan could have come with him, he needed his Master – now more than ever – but unfortunately Obi-Wan had been sent on a mission already. His Master was prepared to argue with the Council and stay on Coruscant to help him but Anakin had persuaded the older man to do his duty, he had lied to his old friend…he had told him he'd be fine and everything was alright. He hated lying to the man he loved like a brother but it was necessary, if Obi-Wan knew of even half the turmoil he was in he would have demanded to accompany him. His Master was in the Council's good graces, he wanted it to stay that way.

He registered someone enter the cockpit, recognising the lanky young man that sat in the co-pilots chair – pulling on a headset – before looking around him, slightly wary of the ship…it looked like it would fall apart.

Anakin smiled slightly at the teen, perhaps he wasn't completely alone and although he was suspicious of the boys motives, he couldn't be more appreciative of the teens help…he would need all the help he could get, and he was glad for the company…it made things seem less impossible.

"Don't worry" Anakin gestured to his ship. "I've done a lot of modifications on her, she's better than she looks."

"She looks like she belongs in a scrap yard." Alexander murmured with distaste.

"This is the Twilight." Anakin ignored Alexander's slurring of his ship. "She may not be like the sleek, fast ships you're used to but she's pretty good and very inconspicuous…she won't stand out, unlike a fancy republican ship."

"I still don't like the thing" Alexander turned back to the controls in front of him, flicking a smaller switch that diverted power to the main engines. "Let's kick the tyres and light the fires..." Alexander lowered his voice and muttered to himself "…if we can."

Anakin raised his eyebrows slightly as the teen's strange saying whilst entering several codes into the ships main computer.

"It's a saying on Serapha," Alexander felt the need to explain

"All systems are functioning normal." Anakin read the screen before grasping the Yoke that controlled the ships movements.

"Normal is a relative term."

"Right…we are a go."

The ship lifted off into the air, swiftly zooming out of the temples hangar and melding into the rush hours traffic that constantly befall the busy city – okay, that was a lie. Anakin weaved in and out of traffic like a madman, avoiding other ships and obstacles with ease that only a force user could have, and a delusional one at that.

"Where are we going?" Alexander broke the silence.

"The Undercity, all the scum hang out there." Anakin dived the ship straight down.

Alexander eyes widened in surprise at the ship plummeted towards a small gap in the ground; he clung onto his seat for dear life as he declared himself dead. When Anakin pulled up, the boy couldn't have been happier, his hands never left the arms of the seat though, he let out a small fearful chuckle. By Serapha, who trusted this guy to drive them?

The journey to the undercity didn't take half as long as Alexander had expected it too – probably due to the manic Jedi at the controls – but he couldn't complain, the quicker they got there, the quicker they could find out about Ahsoka…if they could. Alexander was worried that they might not find anything, he sure hoped they could…he didn't know how Anakin would handle it.

Alexander followed Anakin out of the ship and onto the landing platform, looking around in disgust at the slummy streets and dodgy-looking people. He didn't like this place. He jogged after Anakin – who had walked towards an alley whilst he was dawdling – Alexander glared at a young woman that was eying him, making her wink at him – he wanted to vomit.

"Don't act so snobbish" Anakin's voice in his ear made him jump slightly. "You need to blend in better or else people will get suspicious, relax…act like you spend all your time here."

"That's easier said than done." Nevertheless, Alexander relaxed his shoulders and his posture lost most of its uptight and untrusting qualities to it.

"There we go." Anakin didn't like this place easier but if there was even just an inkling of a chance he could get information, he would grasp it with both hands.

Anakin lead the teen into a bar – the most popular in the undercity – it was improbable that anyone of importance would hang out here but he could always find out where the big shots hid. Someone was always drunk enough to spill things.

He noticed Alexander walk away from him, lazily walking around the club and inconspicuously listening in on conversations – the brat was a natural – espionage seemed to suit him, though he was getting a few looks because of his wings - that was to be expected – however, most were too drunk to pay any attention to him.

Anakin sat down at the bar, ordering a very weak alcoholic drink – he would need his senses about him tonight – he let himself tune deeply into the force, not jumping at all when all the voices in the room were magnified.

"Have you heard about that pop stars marriage?"

"- listening to a report about spice-"

"That guy is hot-" Anakin shuddered as he felt eyes on him, he did not like this seedy bar at all.

"Thomas is at Mary's, I'm sure-"

"Oi, where's the kriffing spice around here?"

"-went to this place and it was beauti-"

"- Bane, he's shipping out for the thing tomorrow-" Anakin opened his eyes abruptly, grabbed his drink and slid off his stool.

He noticed Alexander sat at the table next to the men he was listening intently to, he smiled and sat across from him, stirring his drink lightly – he knew bringing the boy along would be a good idea – Alexander was slouched against the back rest, his hands shoved into his pockets and his eyes were staring into space as he focused all his attention on eavesdropping.

Anakin adopted a Corellian accent before speaking. "Hey kid, you 'eard from that girl?"

Alexander blinked before turning to Anakin, a confused expression on his face as he regarded the man. His eyebrows rose of their own accord before he gestured in a confused manner with his hands, squinting slightly as he tried to make sense of the Jedi's words.

"What girl?"

"Yah know, that tiny one – met 'er on that jungle planet." Anakin truly hoped the boy would catch on. "Snippy little spitfire."

At the word snippy, recognition shot into Alexander's eyes and he smirked slightly, stretching his legs out and adopting a cocky look, imitating Anakin's Corellian accent he replied. "Oh yeah, 'eard about 'er from a mate - he dunno where she is but he knows a bloke that does, I'mma go find 'im cause that girl was fine."

Anakin hoped that was just Alexander acting to keep his cover because if it wasn't he was throwing the boy out a window. Fine…fine? That wasn't at all demeaning towards his Padawan. He leant forwards and rested his chin on his fist, narrowing his eyes. "I din't know you liked 'er."

"She's a good mate, betta' than somma poodoo back home." Alexander backtracked before he turned his attention back to the men and watched as the two blokes next to them got up and left the bar, keeping his eyes glued to them as they left.

"Right…" Alexander leant forwards and lowered his voice. "…they were talking about a guy called Niko Ratchet…a local slave trader; he's going to meet Bane about auctioning some slaves for him."

"Auctioning?" Anakin lowered his voice to a whisper. "…but he has Ahsoka…he wouldn't, would he?"

"I think so, they were talking about an expensive Togruta…Anakin, if they sell her, we'll never find her."

"Where is this Niko?"

"They didn't say but apparently he has a reputation, I don't think he'll be terribly hard to find."

Anakin nodded before sliding of his stool fluidly and moving back over to the bar, snapping his fingers to call the servers attention. He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a handful of credits, flaunting them in front of the bar worker.

"Tell me, what do you know of Niko Ratchet?" Anakin grasped the young girl's hand and put the credits into her open palm, closing it over the before looking at her with expectant eyes.

"That man is a complete douchebag." The girl sniffled slightly – Anakin saw the slightest change in her facial expression, she'd obviously had dealings with the slaver trader before. "He's a slaver from round here, trades all over the galaxy but rumour has it he's back in town."

"Where does he live?"

"Well, he moves about quite a bit but I've heard that he's staying in the 'Silver Snake', a bit far away from here, lots of confusing alleys but its generally in that direction." The teen pointed to the left of her and made a few movements with her hands as she continued to direct Anakin.

"And have you heard anything about Cad Bane?" Anakin lowered his voice and leant forwards a he regarded the young woman.

"You're a Jedi." She said with distaste, folding her arms over her chest before narrowing her eyes. "I know you! You're Anakin Skywalker."

"And you are nowhere near 18 years old, if you tell me what I want to know then I won't report you to the Coruscanti Child Protection Agency." Anakin threatened, he knew how to deal with unresponsive teenagers. "You don't want to end up in custody, do you?"

The girl levelled a glare at the Jedi, which the man met evenly – the promise of reporting her in his eyes – the girl sighed before folding her arms and sweeping her hair back slightly out of indignation.

"He's been quiet lately but I heard he's on a major mission and working with the Seppie's…" The teenager looked around carefully before leaning forwards and whispering. "…a lot of big people come in here and from what I've overheard I gather that he's on his way to met Ratchet."

Anakin paused and took a deep breath in before asking his final question. "Have you heard anything about a girl called Ahsoka Tano? She's a Togruta…she's only 15."

The teen's eyes softened slightly ad she understood the man's worry and had a general idea of what had befallen the girl – the slavers had tried to take her several times before. "She your kid?"

"Yeah…" Anakin bit his lip. "…I would appreciate any information you have about her."

"The name rings a bell but I can't be sure." The girl concentrated slightly. "I know that Cad Bane is trading a Togruta Padawan to Ratchet…the jack off came and boasted about it a few days ago. I think her name was mentioned…" The girls eyes lit in recognition "…yeah, she was…only once before he realised he'd made a mistake and left but he said how he was going to sell her in the Outer Rim unless…" The teen trailed off and looked at Anakin, hesitating as she regarded him.

"Go on." Anakin pressed

"You probably don't wanna' hear it." The girl replied

Anakin reached over the counter and grasp the girls arm, shaking her slightly. "Please…I need to know."

"He's going to trade her unless she's pretty…" The girl felt sorry for the man – he looked horrified. "…he said if's she's good looking he take her for himself. Is she pretty?"

"Yeah…" Anakin put his hand to his head and groaned. "She's adorable…she's beautiful."

"I'm sorry." The teen couldn't think of anything else to say. "But Niko's a complete sucker for money; he knows no loyalty…he only cares about the highest bidder. My shift gets off in 5 minutes; I could take you to the motel."

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm not a bad person…just because I live down in the undercity doesn't make me a petty criminal...just poor." The teen snapped slightly before softening her tone. "You seem like a good bloke…a good Jedi, and I hate Niko he's tried taking me a few times and I want nothing more to see the slime ball get his dues."

"I'll be sat over there." Anakin inclined his head to where Alexander was sat chugging a drink, his feet rested on the table.

"Alright then…" The girl scowled at the boy "…and tell your friend to get his feet of the table."

"I'll make sure to mention it." Anakin chuckled before going back to sit with Alexander, smiling at the young boy's attempt to chug down his whole drink.

"The bartender wants you to take your feet of her table." Anakin informed him as he sat down which Alexander ignored completely. "Is that alcohol?"

"Yeah…" Alexander wiped his foam beard off. "…it's great."

"You're too young."

"I'm one-hundred-and-forty-two, how old are you mate?" Alexander scowled at Anakin.

"I'm considered an adult by my race." Anakin input simply. "You aren't so you really shouldn't be drinking that."

"Who do you think you are? My father?" Alexander chuckled as he ran a hand through his messy hair, making it even worse than it was before. "Listen, it's all fine and dandy that you fuss over Ahsoka…she's your kid - you have the right to - but I however am not…you understand? Ahsoka: your kid; me: not your kid."

"Cut the sass." Anakin knew the boy had a point, he blamed Ahsoka though – she was making him all responsible, dare he say it.

True to her word, the girl was finishing up her shift within 5 minutes…well 5 minutes and 47 seconds according to Alexander but he was just being testy, Anakin blamed it on teenage angst. He had a lot of experience with moody teenagers, he was the biggest one. By force he felt sorry for Obi-Wan; he hadn't been the ideal Padawan growing up.

"Right, let's buggy." The girl clapped her hands as she approached the table.

"You got a kid?" Alexander looked annoyed. "She's our tour guide, a kid…what is she, 11?"

"I'm 13 you overgrown dove..." The girl approached Alexander and shoved his legs off the table with strength she didn't look like she had. "…and get your feet off my table."

"Holy shit, she's buff." Alexander stood up quickly at his feet slammed down to the floor and nearly caused him to topple over.

"Hey, this is the undercity…to survive down here you need skill" The girl wiped herself off before putting her jacket on and turning to leave. "By the way…" She looked over her shoulder at the men. "…my name is Arabella Tiama…but you can call me Star."

"Star, like the type in the sky?" Alexander caught up with the girl and easily kept up with her as the trio left the building.

"No, it's my middle name."

"Why use your middle name?"

"I got in trouble a few years back…I wasn't involved but the cops wouldn't listen to me…after all I'm just another orphan. I needed to get a new identity…" The girl swallowed lightly. "…plus Arabella was my mother's name, I was all too happy to be rid of it."

"I don't have any parents either."

"Trust me, your situation isn't' as bad as mine."

"I watched my parents die…I was only young, just a toddler." Alexander didn't know when this turned into a competition but hey…he was bored.

"Ha! That's nothing." The girl replied bitterly, she turned to look at Alexander. "I killed my mother."

"What?" Alexander was prepared to charge the girl and attack her in case she was a murderer but she shook her head lightly, her colourful hair bouncing all over.

"I didn't mean to…" She explained "…I was 3 and my older brother had a blaster…I thought it was a toy so I played with it, my mom walked in on me and it made me jump…that was all I needed to do, my finger slipped and I pulled the trigger."

"I'm sorry." Alexander didn't know what else to say other than that.

"She was all I ever wanted and I took her away"

"Your dad?" This time Anakin asked the question, his heart going out to the traumatised teen.

"He buggered off the second he found out mom was pregnant, just another deadbeat." The girl shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant way. "I don't care though; you can't miss what you don't have. God my life is such a sob story."

"I don't think it is." Alexander replied simply. "You've just ended up in some unfortunate situations."

"Yeah, bad thing always come in threes." She laughed wryly "Well, in my case the three hundreds."

"I've been an orphan for nearly 130 years now" At the girls bewildered expression he felt the need to explain. "My species age slowly."

"It's weird…I know." Anakin butted in.

"My point is that it gets easier to deal with things."

"I hope so." The girl let out a frustrated rush of air. "I don't even know why I've told you this, I never tell anyone and I don't know you."

"I have one of those faces….people love to blurt their lives to me….they like to insult me too but hey, what you gonna do?" Alexander gestured to his face and put a cheesy grin on before shoving his hands in his pockets. "I know what it's like to be an orphan."

"Orphans united." The girl cheered with mock-enthusiasm before turning back to look at Anakin. "If you dare tell the Child agency about me-"

"I won't" Anakin cut across her. "If there's one thing I value above all its loyalty, you've been loyal to me and I shall return the favour."

Anakin was going to do more than return the favour, if this girl could help him at all to get Ahsoka back then he would have a chat with the Coruscanti authorities – get her records wiped, he could tell just by looking at her this kid wasn't bad, she just was in a bad situation and had been unfortunate enough to have an enormous amount of guilt on her shoulders. If she helped him, he would help her one-hundredfold.

* * *

**AN: I decided to throw Star in to screw with Anakin even more, I was feeling particularly annoyed at him whilst writing this Chapter (I had just watched Revenge of the Sith) so I decided I wanted to annoy him!**

**Like I said, there's not much of Ahsoka for the next few chapters because I'm trying to keep this a fairly low rating so just use your imagination.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Two chapters for you today, I'll have the next up tomorrow...maybe 2 if I can.**

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 23

Star rapped impatiently on a mouldy wooden door before taking a casual step back and folding her arms, her irritation coming off of her in giant crashing waves. She let out a huffy breath before kicking the door angrily; trying not to show how the kick hurt her foot more than it had the door.

She left out an angry huff before pounding on the door with her balled up fists, making a racket that was sure to be heard.

"Ezekiel, open up…I know you're in there." She bellowed as she continued to beat the crap out of the unfortunate door. "We need a room."

A small hatch on the door opened up and a large brown eye looked out of it, surrounded by withered green skin that seemed creased and paper like.

"Business?" A rough drawling voice asked.

"Yeah, we wanna' room." Anakin stepped forwards and smirked at the man behind the door. "You open?"

"Yes." A resounding clicking noise echoed around the trio as the doors locks and bolts were unfastened.

The door swung open – an older type from before automatic sliding doors were invented – and a stubby looking man stepped out, his short legs bouncing from his weight. Anakin couldn't identify the species and Alexander had no hopes in hell of knowing, after all he hadn't really left his planet before.

"''Ello there…" The girl walked past the short alien, pushing past him to get inside the run down motel. "You got any food? I'm real hungry!"

"You…" The man pointed a flabby finger at the girl. "…haven't the fuzz caught up with you?"

"Yes, I'm in prison as we speak." Came the girl's sarcastic answer before she turned back to the man. "Of course they haven't caught up with me; I think it's slightly evident that I haven't been arrested."

"It was just a question." The man huffed as he kept a mistrustful eye on the short girl.

"Well, think about it; there's a warrant for my arrest so if they do find me they aren't exactly going to wag a finger at me before sending me off with hugs and kisses." The girl walked over to a fridge before pulling on a carton of blue milk and drinking straight from it.

"Oi…" The man waddled over to her and snatched the milk from her hands. "…that's mine you scummy swindler."

"Hey, when have I ever swindled you?" Star sounded slightly offended by the accusation.

"Whenever I go to that bar, you always pickpocket me...don't think I don't know." The man pointed an accusing finger at her. "I know."

"Well you swindle everyone else and I swindle you…it's called karma bitch." The teen flung herself into a chair and put her feet up on the check in desk. "Anyway, my friends have some business to discuss with you." She motioned to Alexander and Anakin who had both positioned themselves between the man and any exits.

Ezekiel eyed the two men, easily able to tell that they were purposefully stood in front of the stairs and doors for a reason. His eyes flittered to the window but that idea was dashed instantly; he was way too big for that.

"If you here to whack me then you'd better be able to compensate for my death, the big boss won't be happy – I'm his best salesman."

"Tell me, have you heard much _talk_ recently." Anakin put delicate stress on the word talk to indicate that he meant a special kind of talk.

"I don't get out much."

"I can tell from your food." Alexander motioned to a bag of half-eaten marshmallows that lay forgotten on the termite eaten check-in desk.

"My marshmallows?"

"Yes, you're starting to look like them." Alexander couldn't help but tease and bully people; it was in his genes…he thought.

"May we get back on track…" Anakin sent Alexander a meaningful glare. "…do you know of Niko Ratchet?"

A small amount of suspicion flitted into the man's eyes before he masked it – not quick enough for Anakin not to notice it – in a fraction of a second the man had shifted into a fairly defensive posture. His arms were folded over his chest and he was slouched away from the duo slightly, showing his mistrust of them.

"Can't say I've 'eard of 'im." The man scratched his chin pensively before returning his arms to their folded position.

"Really?" The man nodded affirmative to Anakin's question "Well, I have it on good authority that he's here for a few nights."

The man glared at the comfortable looking teen that had her feet up on the check-in desk. "You squealed on me? You'll get what's coming to you, brat."

"Tell me." Anakin took several steps forward. "Tell me where he is…now."

"What's it to you?" The man straightened himself up to his full height and regarded the approaching man who was significantly taller.

"That man has information I need." Anakin grab the man's obese arm before he could attempt to retreat. "I believe he has something of mine…or is about to collect it, he has my child and I want her back."

"Listen…I won't be threatened in my o-" The man made a choking-like noise as his windpipe was restricted.

Anakin clenched his fist tighter and tighter as he crush the man's larynx, his eyes flashing yellow for the briefest of seconds before they returned to their normal bright blue but still masked with fury and untempered anger. This wasn't Anakin Skywalker…this was the future Darth Vader.

"Anakin, stop it." Alexander hissed as he pushed Anakin's arm down, causing the large man to stop spluttering and regain his breath. "This is not going to help, Ahsoka."

Anakin only glared at the young man before shoving him away – only hard enough to send the young boy back a few steps – but Alexander got the subtle warning and kept back.

Anakin knelt down next to the man who has collapsed to the ground from dizziness, the after effects of having his oxygen stolen from him and his throat crushed. The man lowered his voice but made sure to spit his next words with icy poison that threatened the man with instant death if he didn't comply. "Where is Ratchet? Tell me"

"Number 5, just up the stairs and along the corridor." The man gasped and massaged his aching throat. "Big, burly bloke with black hair and dark eyes, you'll know him when you see him."

Anakin said nothing to the man, he only stood and made his way towards the stairs, his head lowered as he attempted to gain a hold on his anger but men like that just infuriated him – always looking out for themselves and not giving a damn about anyone else, well…that was a mistake he had paid for. He would've killed him had Alexander not stopped him, he would've crushed the man's throat completely and…for a second, it felt good. The power he felt whilst holding the man's life in his hands was monumental – he felt like a God – he loved the rush of power he got from taking that man's life and that scared him just a little bit. What was he becoming?

"What the hell was that?" Alexander had caught up with him just as he got to the landing.

"That was me getting the information I needed." Came Anakin's simple reply. "He wasn't co-operating so I forced him to."

"Would Ahsoka want that? She'd be ashamed if she saw that, she wouldn't want you to kill him."

"Ahsoka isn't here…" Anakin growled threateningly in the boy's face "…thanks to scum like him, I will kill bantha fodder like him if that's what it takes to bring her back…and don't you dare tell her."

"I won't, I don't want to see Ahsoka's expression if she ever found out what a monster her Master is becoming." Alexander half expected to be strangled himself for that announcement but Anakin ignored him and continued down the corridor, practically glaring at every door number; simply because they weren't number 5.

Anakin's heart began racing as he stopped outside number 5, of course he knew that Ahsoka wouldn't be here – the man wouldn't have collected her yet but this door marked a milestone in his search…it brought him that much closer to her, made him closer to finding her.

He rapped on the door; his knuckles pounding loudly against the cheap wooden door – would be easy to break down if it came to that – his impatience showed in his uptight posture, his arms were crossed against his chest and his shoulder were tense and rigid.

His eyes held within them the fires of Mustafar.

A large buff man with black curly hair and eyes nearly as dark opened the door – exactly like Ezekiel had described – he had a blaster in his holster and his hand loitered over it in preparation but he never saw Anakin's fist coming until it was too late. The muscular man fell heavily to the floor, clutching his bloody nose whilst cursing angrily.

One hand flew about his belt, searching for his gun but his search was in vain as the pain had temporarily disabled him…and the gun wasn't even there anymore; it was floating in the air, quickly soaring towards Anakin's outstretched hand.

Anakin walked slowly and purposefully towards the man who was vaguely aware of the dark shadow that was towering over him like a dark omen. His first instinct was to furiously lash out at the man, attempting to launch his broad legs out at the tall man's shins but to his concern he found that he couldn't move.

"I have some questions for you." Anakin picked up a chair and placed it a few feet in front of the cowering man, sitting himself down and twitching his fingers impatiently. "You are due to collect a _package_ from Bane soon; I want to know everything about it."

The man looked up, finding that he was able to move his head before smirking slightly and spitting at Anakin. His eyes flashing with determination and fury, he whispered. "I don't talk to scum."

Anakin fought for a few minutes to control his temper, the only think stopping him from beating the man within an inch of his life was the thought of Ahsoka and how he may lose his only lead. Anakin leant forwards, resting his head on his fist before growing in the man's face.

"I have neither the time nor patience for this so start talking."

The man did nothing other than glare defiantly at Anakin, his hatred and fury at the man burning darkly in his eyes.

"You wanna' play like this?"

Anakin stood up and put the chair back at its place at the small table in the room, his eyes flashed dangerously as he regarded the man but he held his patience for a few seconds. That's how long he would need.

"Both of you…" He looked briefly at a horrified Star and disapproving Alexander "…go back down to the reception; I'll be down in a minute."

Star looked worriedly from Anakin to Ratchet before turning and hurrying out the door, more than capable of guessing what was about to happen, especially after witnessing the conversation between Ezekiel and the Jedi earlier. She was happy that when she had first met the Jedi she had complied instantly otherwise she would probably be six feet under.

"What are you going to do?" Alexander felt the need to ask.

"Didn't I just tell you to go downstairs?" Anakin turned and glared at the young Seraphian. "Didn't I?"

"Yes, but-"

"There is no but about it Alexander…" Anakin's tone was icy and cold as he regarded the defiant young man. "…go downstairs, I will not tell you again!"

Alexander mustered up the audacity to glare defiantly at Anakin and crossed his arms in disapproval before turning and lazily exiting the room, intending to annoy the Jedi as much as he could – regardless of said Jedi's temper.

Anakin turned back to the scum sat in front of him, pacing in front of him deliberately – he _was_ going to get his answers – he kept his angry eyes on the man, as he deliberated over what to do.

"You may as well let me go." The man spoke up boldly "I won't talk."

"You will."

Anakin stopped his pacing, unsheathed his lightsaber and approached the man, his lightsaber threatening poised for action, ready for blood. Anakin let go of all his restraints and inhibitions, right now it wasn't about good or evil – this was personal – this was about getting Ahsoka back. There was nothing else to it.

* * *

**An: Please Review, I know these chapters are crappy, I had major writers block...all I needed was someone to lead them to this guy so I just sort of rambled on a bit  
**

**Again, I apologise for the crappiness of the chappies**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: This is an answer to Ahsokasisters question: my sister (homeworkhurtstrees) came up with Star and her whole background, and she also happens to have read 'The Secret Life of Bees' and seen the film, she says 'well done for noticing.' She absolutely loves that film.**

**

* * *

**

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 24

Ratchet collapsed to the floor – hyperventilating to try and distract himself from the pain – half of his body was singing and burnings painfully from the long gashes that the Jedi – a term he used loosely – had trailed down him. He had so far kept quiet but he knew he wouldn't last, no matter how hard he tried.

This Jedi was out for blood, he was defying his orders, his rules and his lifestyle for information about the girl. How could this man claim to be a Jedi Knight – a member of a pacifist group – a yet torture him so mercilessly, this man was different. He knew this Anakin, better than he knew himself, he was bordering the light and dark sides – he was inclined to the light – he lived in the shades of grey in between. He was like him – prepared to do anything to get what he wanted. He was dangerous.

Ratchet nearly vomited when a much more painful sensation shot through his body – stemming from his right thigh – he begrudging looked to where the pain was coming from before blanching and biting his lip. The Jedi's lightsaber was stuck through his thigh, leaving a gaping and bloody mess in the middle of his bulky leg. He was used to blood and gore…but not on himself, it was sickening.

"Are you going to talk now?" Anakin's face was dangerously close to the others man, to say it was intimidating would be an understatement.

Just as Ratchet was about to shake his head, he felt another similar burning pain – excruciating to say the least – in his other thigh. He gagged and began to hyperventilate, a whining sound escaping his lips as he tried to deal with the great pain he was in.

"I can do this all night." As if to pay testament to this, Anakin ran his lightsaber along the man's shin, tearing up the skin easily. "I'm sure it would hurt even more if I ran it along your face."

"Bane has a girl…" The man practically screamed as the lightsaber came dangerously close to his face. "…a teenager, Togruta from what he's told me."

"Her name?" Anakin demanded fiercely

"Ahsoka…" The man tried to push himself back but his sore arms would refuse to listen to him "…that's what he called her, Ahsoka…I don't have a second name."

"Where are you meeting him?"

"Tatooine, I'm supposed to dock with his ship tomorrow above Tatooine."

"What time?"

"4pm, local time."

"Where's your ship? Are there any passwords?" The man looked contemplative so Anakin felt the need to add "I will know if you are lying."

"Hangar bay 5 in the main place…" The man hesitated until he saw Anakin's lightsaber approaching him again "…the password is Tartarus."

"How is Ahsoka? What has he done to her?"

"I hear they've done all sorts to her, tortured her within an inch of her life…I don't know what state you'll find her in." The man made a low whistling noise. "That child has been fried."

Anakin made a strangled noise as he thought of the implications of the man's words, he tried to quash his growing fear and worry but it only seemed to grow stronger by the second. If anything had happened to her, if Bane had done anything, then he would tear him apart limb by limb.

"I hear they got her pretty drugged up…" The man continued teasing Anakin "…they're sucking the force right out of her, on the holo she looked pretty drugged up, could barely stand."

"Shut up" Anakin squeezed the hilt of his lightsaber and shut his eyes as he tried not to imagine the pain and suffering his Padawan was going through.

"She nearly cried when Bane pulled her up by those headtails of hers." The man seemed to gain amusement through teasing the Jedi

He never anticipated what would happen next. Anakin quickly ignited his lightsaber before plunging it straight through the man's chest. His eyes glinted with something unfamiliar, something that didn't belong there, something that belonged only in the eyes of the Sith.

Anakin pulled his blade out and stumbled slightly, what had he done? What was he becoming? Anakin took a few steps back from the monstrous act he had committed, Alexander was right…he was a monster – but he didn't want to be – Anakin shook his head and tried to clear his hectic mind. He was doing this for Ahsoka…to save her, it wasn't a killing spree, it was necessary. Somehow, those thoughts didn't comfort Anakin at all.

"What have I done?" Anakin whispered to himself at he regarded the deathly still man. "What's happening to me?"

Anakin hooked his lightsaber back to his belt before closing his eyes slightly as he tried to clear his mind, this wasn't the path he wanted to take, this wasn't the man he wanted to be. How was he gonna explain this?

A dangerous thought flitted through his mind. What if he told no-one? If he kept it quiet no-one would have to know, no-one would have to be disappointed and the council wouldn't be forced to discipline him. But he hated lying with a passion. That was the one thing he couldn't stand from people, disloyalty and lies…he wouldn't allow it in the people he cared for – Padme, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan – so why should he be able to do it?

For them.

Anakin decided that he had to keep it secret for their sakes, if they knew what he had done it would just be unconstructive to his relationships with people; it could destroy them if they knew what he had done…especially Ahsoka, if she knew what he was doing to save her she would blame herself. No, it was better if people didn't know.

Anakin quickly left the room, unable to look at what he had destroyed any longer. He didn't want this. He didn't like what he was becoming. The young Jedi jogged down the stairs, two at a time – well aware of Star's and Alexander's piercing eyes on him – he quickly walked over to the motel concierge and handed him several credits.

"Keep this quiet." He said lowly, keeping his voice too quiet for an eavesdropping Alexander.

Anakin gave the man a meaningful look before spinning on his heel and walking over to the two teens, both having mistrusting expressions on their faces.

"We're going." He commanded tersely

"What did you do to Ratchet?" Alexander wasn't scared of Skywalker, he wouldn't move until he had his answers.

"Nothing…" Anakin turned around and glared at the static teens "…let's move."

"Not until you tell me what you did to him?" Alexander folded his arms in an expectant position.

"Did you kill him?" Star's voice was slightly unbelieving but she had seen this man do so much, she wouldn't put it past him.

"Yeah, Anakin…did you kill him?" Alexander raised his brows.

Anakin approached the duo and stood imposingly in front of them, glowering down at the shorter beings.

"I let you two come with me in good faith that you would listen to me and not contradict orders…" Anakin folded his arms over his chest. "…was my faith misplaced?"

Alexander and Anakin seemed to have a staring contest for several minutes, neither one wanting to back down but eventually Alexander shifted uncomfortably before averting his eyes and breaking contact, bowing his head slightly.

"No" Alexander answered begrudgingly after a slight pause. "It wasn't"

"Good" Anakin pointed a finger at Alexander dangerously. "Because if I think for a moment that I can't trust you to obey orders then I will not let you come. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

Anakin gave the boy one last stern look – daring him to contradict him – before turning and walking out of the room, the two teens hurrying after him with similar looks of fear because they had both seen that glint in his eye…it'd appeared a few times now. It wasn't a good thing. That small glint in his eye radiated anger and fury and…evil. It was perturbing the already distressed teens…particularly Star who wasn't used to this sort of life, sure she worked in the undercity but she hadn't experienced much of the dangers. Nothing down there could compare to a furious force user.

"Star…" Anakin turned to the teenager. "…thankyou for your help but I think it's time you went home, it's very late."

"I'm 13; I don't have a bed time." Star snapped automatically.

"Star, this is getting too dangerous for you." Anakin's voice held a tone of finality.

"Yeah, I know that but do you guys know the way back to the bar?" The teen put her hands on her hips and regarded the sheepish men who shook their heads slightly as they realise how easily they could get lost. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Ahsoka opened her eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep as she rubbed at her bleary eyes waiting for them to adjust themselves to the dark room. She let out a tiny yawn as rubbed her nose lightly, her eyes darting about furiously. Then she remembered where she was.

She was captured

Ahsoka instantly sat up, letting out a quiet gasp as her whole body erupted in pain that seemed to lick at her from the inside out. She didn't like electricity, her back cracked painfully as she stretched out as much as it would allow, nope – definitely didn't like electricity.

She suddenly pressed herself against the wall as she heard footsteps, attempting to meld into it as if she truly believed that if she pushed herself far enough into it she would go straight through. It didn't work. The footsteps grew louder as the person got closer and closer, she sat grief-stricken in the corner – she didn't want the pain to start again – looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Ahsoka!"

A thousand emotions all hit her at once; by force she was happy to see that face. She could feel the tears brimming at her eyes as she realised that she was free, the one person that could save her had come and she was free.

"Master." She shot up, ignoring her aching and protesting muscles.

Anakin unlocked the cage door, pushing the heavy thing open as his Padawan rushed towards him. He caught her in a hug, wrapping his arms around her petite form as she sobbed into his chest, her entire frame wracking with the sobs she was been trying so desperately to suppress.

"Come on then Padawan, let's get out of here." Anakin let go of the teen before leading her out of the door.

The duo ran down several corridors of the unfamiliar ship, Ahsoka blindly following her Masters lead, trusting him to take her to freedom, trusting him to lead her to where she would be safe and far far away from Dooku and Bane. If she never saw them again it would be too soon.

She couldn't explain how overcome she was, she was so sure that she was going to die, so sure that every breath was her last. She felt like she had an expiration date and was about to pass it but now she was safe, she trust her Master wholly. He had never let her down.

"Where's your ship?" Ahsoka stumbled slightly as her legs wobbled underneath her, struggled to keep up with her Masters speedy run.

"The hangar." Anakin turned to look at his shaky Padawan. "Hurry up, we need to get out of here."

"Can you slow down a bit, my legs hurt." Ahsoka hated to complain, she knew how urgently they needed to escape but she was in so much pain. She couldn't keep on.

"No." Anakin sped up his sprint. "We don't have time; you're just going to have to deal with it."

"But Master-" Anakin cut her off.

"Ahsoka stop whining, we don't have time."

"Whining?" Ahsoka stopped running and glared at him. "I've been tortured for the last few days whilst you've been sat in the temple drinking tea and playing hero."

"We need to get out of here." Anakin urged. "…we have to find the stone."

"The stone?" Ahsoka furrowed her brow. "What does that have to do with things?"

"We need it."

"But why?" Ahsoka folded her arms. "I'm not moving until you explain things to me."

"I'll make you move." Came Anakin's dark reply as he glared at the young girl. "Don't question me, Ahsoka."

The two had a stare down for a few moments, completely ignorant of the fact that they were on an enemy ship and were trying to stealthily escape. Ahsoka blinked and looked away after a few minutes, unfolding her arms and bowing her head in penitence.

"Sorry" She muttered quietly.

"You should be." Anakin folded his arms. "Are you going to stop fighting me now, Padawan?"

"Yeah, okay?" Ahsoka held her hands up in defeat. "You win."

"Good, well we need to find the weapon." Anakin looked around. "Where is it?"

"Serapha, Master." Ahsoka looked confused. "Why don't you know that?"

"I hit my head, memory loss." Anakin replied weakly before turning and walking away.

Ahsoka was suspicious, something felt wrong – she couldn't sense anything due to her lack of a connection with the force – but her brain was telling her that there was something she was missing. She knew that something was very wrong.

Certain things didn't seem to add up, how did her Master know exactly where to go on the ship yet didn't have the foggiest idea of where the power source was? How come he was being so abrupt and mean to her, why was he pushing her about. Her answer came to mind almost instantly.

"Come on Ahsoka." Anakin began his sprint again.

"You're not my Master." Ahsoka's comment was quiet but it was easily carried.

"What do you mean?" He had a confused expression that would've fooled Ahsoka had she not known him so well.

"You haven't fussed over me, you're treating me like a burden and…" Ahsoka glared at him coldly. "…you haven't once called me Snips, you aren't my Master."

Anakin glared icily at the teenager before an evil smile cracked across his face, his whole body appearing to become pixelated and fuzzy – like a bad holo screen – for a few moments before the image completely disappeared. Ahsoka squinted – she was beyond confused – but seconds later the whole scene began to disappear, appearing to fade into blackness…and then she saw nothing.

Ahsoka's eyes flew open and she blinked wildly, her brain whizzing in thought as she gasped and began to hyperventilate. Her thoughts seemed to bounce around her head like ping-pong balls as she attempted to regain control over herself.

She attempted to move but her hands and feet were bound, she was still on that stupid torture table – by force she hated that thing – she moaned as he head hammered and beat in tempo with her pounding heart, her alarm growing by the second.

"You are a clever girl." Dooku was back. "Very good at observation, perhaps we have underestimated you."

"That was a low blow." She growled "How dare you? Putting me in a trance, manipulating my dreams, pretending to be my Master…you're despicable!"

"I will do whatever I must to get that information from you."

"I can see that." Ahsoka shook her head. "Qui-Gon would be disgusted to see what you've become."

The Count scowled darkly at the girl for a few tense moments – Ahsoka truly believing that he would kill her for that comment - before storming out, Bane following closely at his heels like a lap dog. But that is what he had become. Ahsoka sighed and let her head flop back onto the table, unable to find that strength to keep it up. Was Skyguy ever going to come for her?

* * *

**AN: I came up with this idea last night at 2am so I just had to write this chapter, I hope I wrote it so it wasn't confusing with the whole Dooku messing with Ahsoka's head thing.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Yes, just to let you all know that the start is exactly the same as the first chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Warnings and Fear

Chapter 25

Ahsoka's head fell as the electricity that had previously been raging through her nervous system was halted, she struggled to keep herself straight, if not for the holding cell - which was forcing her to stay upright – she would have collapsed from the merciless torture hours ago. The young teen gasped as the aches and after pains from her suffering came at her - full blast – she wouldn't last much longer.

She could smell the coppery odour of her own blood and a sticky, sweaty sensation hung in the dank atmosphere, making in hard for her the take in precious air that her body so desperately craved. Ahsoka forced down a wince – not wanting to show her captors any sign of weakness – as she sensed the feeling of death and despair in the room, she would not be the first to die there.

She resisted the urge to spit, the taste of her own blood and bile making her gag slightly as she tried to suppress the vomit that was churning in her throat. How she wished somebody would save her, or at least be merciful enough to kill her and end the agonising suffering that she was put through.

Ahsoka grunted as another wave of electricity shot through her, words echoed around the room: torments, threats, ultimatums…she couldn't tell. Her back arched as volts of the torturing energy ripped through her cells, not powerful enough to kill her but by god it was strong enough to hurt.

She was defiant though. Skyguy always complained she was too stubborn, but right now that was all she had…everything else was being ripped from her, she never even got the chance to say goodbye. She felt blood burst from her lip - her teeth had been biting into it for hours, stopping the cries and groans that were surfacing to her lips but now nothing stopped her from letting out a blood-curdling scream – it was almost the end for her.

That was her only regret – not being able to say goodbye to her friends…her family, those she had cared most for, even though the Jedi code dictated she shouldn't. But that didn't matter anymore, the dead don't live by rules and regulations of the living, of the Jedi…she wouldn't be around long enough to be scolded for her attachments.

If she could do things over she would keep everything exactly the same…even the events that led to her capture and torture, because every step of her journey, every line of her story had been a blessing to her. It sang to her as she faced death, knowing that this time she was in its hands, at its mercy and most likely would not escape alive. No, she would never change things.

The pain lessened, the electricity stopped its harsh attack on her small body, but the pain wasn't completely gone…it was never gone – always tucked away in her muscles, her bones…everywhere.

"Tell me youngling, where is it?"

Ahsoka lifted her head, looking her tormenter in the eye. "Did you think you broke me? That tickled." Ahsoka smiled teasingly and winked at her capturer. "It's a secret…and I'll take it to my grave."

Someone snapped their fingers.

Ahsoka registered a scream as the electricity raged through her again, taking her a few minutes to realise it was her own cry of torment. As the electricity's voltage was increased the only thought to cross her was: _Skyguy, help me_. And then she blacked out.

* * *

Anakin glared impatiently at the streaks of light that whizzed past him like meteors, his impatience growing by the second as the journey seemed to drag on and on. He couldn't remember a single hyperspace journey that was things long and tedious. Did time always pass this slowly?

The journey from Coruscant to Tatooine was testing Anakin's limited patience; he had worked closely with the engineers on the Resolute so it was faster than the other cruisers that the Republic owned, his suggestion and tinkering had helped the engines run to maximum efficiently and he had taught the engineers to keep them running smoothly. So why was this journey taking so long? He firmly believed that the force was looking to get a reaction from him, trying to get some laughs from his situation, well laugh it up but he wasn't amused…at all.

"Anakin, calm yourself." Obi-Wan came to stand next to him, putting a hand on the younger mans shoulder in attempts to comfort him. "You are projecting your emotions and have been for the past hour, it is becoming increasingly difficult to strategise Ahsoka's rescue when all I can think about is beheading Bane."

"He's got it coming." Anakin folded his arms and continued to stare out of the transparisteel viewport.

Obi-Wan levelled Anakin with a disapproving look before softening his features at the look of turmoil on his former Padawan's face; sometimes he forgot that Anakin was barely more than a boy. He could see flickers of Little Ani from Tatooine - something that was becoming increasingly rare as the boy was hardened by war - who was scared of losing someone he loved.

"She's a strong child Anakin, she will be fine." Obi-Wan tried to sound as sure as he could but Ahsoka's toughness was a major concern – sometimes she could be too tough – she had probably put herself through more pain than necessary with that big mouth of hers.

"No she won't, have you not met her?" Anakin raised his eyebrows. "She's got one hell of an attitude and a rude mouth to match; they won't be too appreciative of that."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say, Anakin valued loyalty and honesty above anything else, he wasn't about to break the trust that Anakin had in him by lying to the boy…especially when he was more than capable of guessing the truth, that would be an insult to his intelligence. So, drawing on his fine command of the galaxy's standard language…he said nothing.

"Why is this ship so slow?" Obi-Wan was sure he wasn't meant to hear Anakin's annoyed comment, or the anguished tone in which he said it. He too was worried for Ahsoka, the child didn't know when to hold her tongue, and he doubted that they'd find her in top condition.

"General Kenobi" Alexander walked into the room holding a datapad. "I've been reviewing the information we have; personally I think an assault in fighters would be the best course of action but…" Alexander handed Obi-Wan the datapad. "…it's your call."

"We must be cautious…" Obi-Wan furrowed his brow "…one wrong move could cost countless lives."

"I agree with the boy." Anakin turned away from the transparisteel viewport and folded his arms impatiently. "We need to get in and get out quickly so we can destroy them."

"I doubt the Hutts would be too appreciative of us bringing a fleet of Separatist ships down on their territory."

"It's a risk we may have to take."

Obi-Wan watched Anakin with weary eyes, how could someone so intelligent be so stupid? Anakin knew that he would help in any way he could to find Ahsoka, heck…he'd even give his life for the child but there was only so much they could do. There was a line to what they – what the Republic – could do to help her.

'_Skyguy, help me' _Anakin went rigid as her voice rang through his head.

"She's calling me." Anakin's voice trembled slightly. "Obi-Wan she's hurting."

"Ani" Obi-Wan once again resorted to using Anakin's childhood nickname. "It won't be for much longer, we're coming to get her. Stay strong…for her."

Anakin nodded, looking much like the innocent slave that Obi-Wan had met all those years ago, that trusting and selfless boy that everyone grew to love. He hated what the war had forced Anakin to be, it had forced him to become colder and less trusting…but he still loved the boy, although he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. A Master and his Padawan had a bond, one that could would take more than fights and arguments to break…it wasn't physically, it was something that resided within them and reminded them they weren't alone. He didn't know how he would cope if that bond was ever taken from him, he'd think he was alone – lose all hope – he's believe that'd he been deserted.

Obi-Wan swallowed from his guilt and worry, that would be how Ahsoka was feeling.

Anakin swallowed guiltily. She was so…weak. She sounded broken, nothing like the resilient teenager he knew. What had they done to her? He found himself furiously and desperately stretching out mentally, trying with all his might to grasp onto her force signature, to grab onto her so she wouldn't feel so alone but he couldn't find the end of their bond, it was like a rope that keep going and going – he couldn't see the end – but he was thankful for one thing…it continued, although he couldn't see the end where his Padawan resided he knew it was somewhere. She was alive

Ahsoka woke to pain, crippling pain running through her entire body like a fire consuming a fire, never ending and merciless. She felt like her internal organs was burning, like she was being burnt from the inside out.

Ahsoka cried out as she felt a burning sensation rip through her thigh, hot blood spilling out over her legs as she cried, no longing even bothering to stay strong, she didn't care if they saw her cry. She just wanted it to stop.

"Where is the stone?" Dooku asked the same question he had been asking for days.

"I don't-" Ahsoka bit her lip as the blade grazed the skin of her stomach, just scraping the surface. A warning. "Please just let me go."

"I'd be happy to if you told me where the weapon is."

Ahsoka shied away from the blade but the restraints on the table she was pinned on didn't allow her to inch away much more than a few centimetres.

"I don't suppose you need this…" Dooku brought his blade down towards her pinky finger "…such a useless appendage, I could remove it for you."

Ahsoka remained silent, praying for a miracle, praying for something to come and stop the pain. She risked a glance at the lightsaber that was hovering dangerously close to her fingers.

"I will take them off one by one." Ahsoka remained silent "So be it."

Dooku brought his blade down, Ahsoka's eyes widened as she watched in slow motion the blade arc down towards her small finger.

"No, wait…" Ahsoka shouted out without thinking "…I'll tell you, just please stop…" her voice trembled and broke. "…please."

"Speak" Was Dooku's simple command, one that Ahsoka was all too happy to obey.

So she told him, everything she knew of that weapon, it's hidden location in the mountainous range, it's electromagnetic readings, the cloud it created. She told him everything she knew and she had never hated herself more than now, but she had to talk, she wouldn't allow herself to be dismembered piece by piece. From the looks of things, her Master wasn't going to come so she had to look out for herself; after all…she was the only one that was going to do so.

Whatever he asked, she told him…Republic strategies? Check. Highly Confidential Intel? Check. Yoda jokes? Check. She was completely drugged up from the chemicals that raged through her system, whispering to her, she didn't know what she was saying, that was her excuse.

"Very good child, perhaps you aren't quite as idiotic as I thought…" Dooku smirked, an evil glint flashing in his eyes "…it took a while but perhaps we have curbed your masochism, you need to learn that you cannot fight us. We always win."

Ahsoka didn't reply, she had lost the fire that kept her going days ago; she had lost that fire when she believed that she was going to be left for dead, when she believed that no-one was coming for her.

"Bane, I have no need for her, do what you please." Dooku spared a disgusted glance at the broken child. "But do not allow the Jedi to have her back."

"No!" Ahsoka squeaked her protests. "Don't give me to him."

"My pleasure."

Ahsoka stumbled slightly, her aching body struggling to keep up with her escorts. Several droids were lined in front of her and Bane was behind her, shoving, hitting and punching her whenever she slowed down. If she walked too fast her body would ache and throb with unparalleled pain but if she walked too slow Bane would cause her pain, it was a lose-lose situation.

She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she was going to die…or something much much worse. She'd rather death than the alternative, she was no-one's slaves by any means…she wouldn't become one. She would take her own life before it came to that.

She stumbled and nearly fell forwards as she was pushed up a ramp, raising her aching neck slightly her eyes widened as she realised she was being loaded onto a ship. Her feet stopped moving.

"Move it, brat." A crashed pain in Ahsoka's skull had her moving again, she didn't like that blaster he kept hitting her with.

* * *

**AN: There's another chapter to come today! I feel so proud of myself for writing these so quickly :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 26

Ahsoka whimpered slightly as she noticed the room she was being pushed in, she had never been there before but she knew the type of room. It was a bedroom. Bane walked in behind her, instantly locking the door, making Ahsoka's heart jump into her throat in crippling fear. For a few idiotic moments she couldn't move but as he advanced towards the teen her legs found the will to move, stumbling back as she practically tripped over herself in attempts to evade him.

Ahsoka pushed herself against the wall, sobs wracking her body as Bane approached her with a malicious smirk on his face. His walk was slow and purposeful, taking his time to tease her…to scare her, he was enjoying this; the feeling of power he caught from knowing that he was the cause of the young girl's terror. It was like a drug, enticing him and stimulating him.

Her head felt groggy from the countless drugs she had been pumped with, she felt like every movement took a colossal amount of energy, just breathing was taking its toll. Her body was so lagged from the drugs that were designed to keep her groggy yet conscious that she stumbled and fell to the carpeted floor.

He grabbed her arm, yanking her up and towards him, ignoring her squeals of protest. Ahsoka began to flail wildly, flopping like an entrapped fish as she tried to escape his grip. She could guess his intentions and she didn't like them at all. She couldn't let this happen…but she couldn't escape, if she could've she would've a long time ago. Tears seeped from her eyes but she forced them away after a few seconds, she couldn't let herself lose it…she had to try find a way out.

Bane was so close to her now, no amount of kicking and screaming could keep him away and without the force she was pretty much powerless. Her brain span in terror as the shock of what was about to happen started to settled in.

"Get your hands off of her." A low threatening voice growled.

Ahsoka let the tears she had for so long tried to control out, they were teasing her again. When would this cruelty ever end? Believing that if she kept deadly quiet it would go away, putting all her hope into the faith that if she kept quiet and still then the hallucinations would end.

She didn't register Bane let go of her and back away until the voice spoke again.

"What have you done to her?" This time it waivered slightly

Ahsoka dared to open her eyes, dared to look at the illusion her imagination had conjured this time…or the trickery that Dooku had forced into her mind.

He looked as real as ever. His blue eyes were icy with hatred and fury, she had to admit…whoever created this hallucination - be it her or Dooku - was very acute with detail. She could almost be tricked into believing that he was actually here. She almost let her hopes soar at a chance of freedom but she knew better than to believe in the illusion, her Master wasn't here….he couldn't be here. He must have given up because there was no way he would come all this way for her…that'd be stupid and reckless, beyond the typical levels he usually displayed.

"Skywalker, how are you today?" Bane must be in on the trick too, he must be trying to break her mind so she was all the easier to use.

The illusion moved with such accuracy and precision that she couldn't help but stand and watch in awe, this was truly a marvellous piece of work. Whoever did this was truly an evil genius. She was beyond sure that Dooku was response for this teasing as there was no way her imagination was capable of cooking up something so realistic; it was an exact representation of her Master. She tipped her hat off to Dooku this time; it was a new low…even for him.

A lightsaber was drawn – that looked pretty real too – and the image seemed to disappear due to the speeds it was racing towards Bane at. This was somewhat entertaining, she vowed that wouldn't let this falsity bring her down – though, she may as well get a laugh from it – she watched as the lightsaber arched back and prepared to come crashing down on Bane but the bounty hunter moved at the last second.

Ahsoka gasped as she was pulled back by an arm around her waist and the familiar feeling of the barrel of a gun against her head came to her. What was Bane doing? She wasn't convinced, this was just stupid…she wasn't going to let herself believe in this illusion so why was Bane putting so much effort into things?

She watched the illusion walk forwards with blank eyes – she wanted them to know that she really didn't care anymore – they couldn't fool her, she slowly let the numbness overcome her - she welcomed it - for the illusion was bringing back unwanted memories that played in the forefront of her mind. How she missed her life.

"Not another step…" Bane pressed the gun further into her skull "…or I will kill her."

The illusion stopped instantly – a very Anakin-like reaction Ahsoka couldn't help but notice – they had really outdone themselves this time.

"Put your weapon down." Bane shook Ahsoka when Anakin hesitated. "Put it down or she dies."

Anakin dropped to one knee and slid the lightsaber across the floor slightly, watching begrudgingly at it stopped in the centre of the room. He stood once again, levelling Bane with a glare worthy of a Sith. This felt so familiar, Bane was so unoriginal…he had already done this with her before – she was behind an airlock last time but those were only details – he couldn't truly believe that she would let herself be tricked into believing this.

Bane snapped his fingers and two super battle droids walked in ominously, each taking one of Anakin's arms, restraining him from moving but his only concern was Ahsoka and the strange state she seemed to be in.

"What have you done to her?" Anakin asked once he noted the blank look in Ahsoka's eyes.

"A lot." Bane replied unhelpfully.

"Just stop it already…" Ahsoka said tiredly "…I know this is fake, you've already tried…just quit it."

Bane instantly picked up on Ahsoka's belief that Anakin was merely an illusion; he smirked slightly as his mind began racing and plotting – he could use this to his advantage. Anakin however, stood dumbfounded, having no clue what his Padawan had experienced while she was imprisoned.

"The only way to end this is to destroy the image." Bane purred in her ear, playing on her beliefs. "That lightsaber will destroy him…go on, it's the only way."

Ahsoka's eyes flitted to the lightsaber; a logical thought flitted to her bleary mind: if Anakin was an illusion then the lightsaber should be one too but she almost instantly pushed it away. She didn't understand how these things worked. She just wanted it to end, needed it to end. She was so tired and sore; the only thing keeping her conscious were the drugs that were raging through her system. They were designed to keep her conscious but too tired to do anything…they were pretty good at their job she had to admit.

"What?" Anakin's mind raced before he gasped slightly as he figured things out. "No…I'm not an illusion, I'm really here…I promise."

"More lies….Dooku has done quite well this time, hasn't her?" Bane continued to play on the girls fears. "It seems so real doesn't it? I have to say, it almost tricked me. Destroy it…get rid of this mockery."

"No…don't do that." Anakin pressed his hands to his face and appeared to be patting himself. "Look I'm real…I'm here."

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Ahsoka whispered lowly.

Bane smirked as he let go of the girl, watching her edge slowly towards the lightsaber her eyes glued to the weapon as she moved in a trance like state.

"Snips." Anakin didn't know what was worse, that she had so little hope in him that she thought him an illusion or the fact that _Bane_ so easily made her believe that. "Don't…it's me."

"You said that last time." Ahsoka picked up the weapon and admired it in her hands.

It even felt the same.

"Go on, strike him down." Bane cheered, gleaning much more excitement from the events than he should.

Dooku would be beyond pleased if he could get the girl to strike down her Master, it would fuel her sadness and anger…this could be the thing to break her. Dooku could get even more information and secrets from her if she struck him down and then later found out that was the real Skywalker.

"Ahsoka…" Anakin bowed his head. "…remember when we went to destroy the Malevolence? It was your idea that saved everyone, you managed to convince me to destroy the ion cannon and you saved everyone. Remember? I was so proud of you, I wouldn't know that if I were fake."

Ahsoka furrowed her brow slightly before shaking her head and blankly replying, "Common Knowledge."

"Yeah…I suppose it is" Anakin shrugged as much as he could whilst in the droids grasp. "What about the battle of Ryloth, you were so shaken up after you lost your squadron but you made it through…you always do and I wasn't much help, I wasn't very sympathetic. You remember that don't you? I sure do…an image wouldn't know any of this."

Ahsoka's lip quivered slightly as she took in his form, her eyes losing some of the suspicion and mistrust that had been there at first. Anakin noticed some of the doubt in her eyes, she was starting to doubt Bane, so is grasped with both hands the opportunity presented to him.

"Then there was Felucia, which was a complete disaster, we both know how stubborn you are and you felt the need to remind me of it that day. The council weren't impressed, were they? But you somehow managed to get out of your punishment."

Ahsoka cocked her head slightly, her confusion more than evident on her face

"He's a liar Ahsoka, kill him." Bane demanded. "Your Master wouldn't come for you; he has better things to do remember…I'm sure you're the last on his list of priorities."

"Like hell she is!" Anakin snarled "She knows how important she is to me!"

"It's all lies Ahsoka." Bane told the young girl. "He has never cared for you; strike down these lies…your master wouldn't come so this must be fake."

"I'd come to save you anywhere, Snips." Anakin told his Padawan seriously. "I've raised you and taken care of you, I've even put my life on the line for you and I'd do it again in a heartbeat Ahsoka…don't ever doubt that."

"He's a liar." Bane's voice had taken a desperate tone. "He doesn't want you, he doesn't care."

"I do care Snips, so much…" Anakin blinked away tears that were gathering in his eyes. "…you mean so much to me, I can't lose you."

"KILL HIM." Bane roared in true desperation.

Ahsoka looked down to the lightsaber in her grasp, she then looked to Bane who nodded at her, she turned her attention back to the lightsaber – the extremely realistic lightsaber - before igniting it, running towards him.

Anakin's eyes widened as his Padawan ran towards him, lightsaber at the ready – his lightsaber – what a nice way to die. He squeezed his eyes shut as she jumped; drawing it back for the execution but the hit never came.

However, he did feel the droids let go of his arms so he instinctively took a few step back before opening his eyes, furrowing his brow at the two destroyed droids on the floor.

"You would've had me kill him." Ahsoka growled as she pushed the lightsaber up in Bane's face.

"Don't let him deceive you, it's an illusion…Dooku loves using them on you." Bane tried again to persuade the girl.

"An illusion wouldn't remember." Ahsoka pushed the lightsaber up against his neck growled in an attempt to be threatening.

Bane slowly lifted his hands in what appeared to be a surrender but at the last minute he quickly pressed a button on his wrist pad and dived through a door that slid open on the wall behind him, sealing it shut almost instantly.

Ahsoka ran to the concealed door, pounding on it angrily, he couldn't escape. She had to catch him, he had done so much to her…hurt her so much, she couldn't just let him go.

"Snips?" Anakin approached the girl cautiously.

Ahsoka whirled round instantly, remembering who was in the room, her shoulder heaved slightly as she tried to keep in her sobs. This couldn't be real…but it was. He was here, he had saved her…she had doubted him but he had still come for her, he had found her.

"You came?" Ahsoka's astonishment was evident in her tone. "All this way? For me?"

"Of course." Anakin gave her a stern, chastising look. "And I don't want you to doubt that ever again; I'll always come for you…" Anakin softened his look and reiterated. "…always."

Anakin inched towards his Padawan slowly, he could sense that her emotions were all over the place, he didn't need to traumatise her even further by invading her personal space, disrespecting her…she'd probably had enough of that to last a lifetime.

He gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, hoping that he was doing something right because he was clueless. He could feel her shaking, trembling from her emotions before a loud sob rumbled from the back of her throat and her shoulders heaved from the effort of holding it in.

Ahsoka buried her face into his cloak and let the tears run out, an accompanying sob following every few seconds. She grasped the folds of his cloak and let out the fear and sadness that she had kept inside of her for so long now.

"It's alright, Snips…you're safe." Anakin was at a loss at what to do, she was practically having emotional breakdown and all he could come up with was 'It's alright', it certainly was _not_ alright…not for him, not for her. It was far from alright…but he hoped they'd get to alright…someday.

Anakin rested his cheek on the top of her headtails, sighing out all the tension. He was quite proud of himself for keeping a somewhat decent hold on his emotions, Ahsoka was already traumatised enough…she didn't need him breaking down on her as well, that would really help her.

"I've got you, Snips." Anakin hugged her tighter. "I won't let anyone hurt you again; I promise…I won't fail you again."

Ahsoka's only reply was to bury her face further into his robes, seeking the comfort he provided and the safe feeling she always had when she was with him and…there it was…that smell, like oil and machines and dust, it was rough yet soothing. It was home.

"Can we go?" Ahsoka pulled back and swiped at her eyes, rubbing away the rebellious tears.

"Yeah…definitely."

Ahsoka smiled gratefully before shivering slightly, her arms wrapping around herself in attempts to keep warm. Anakin had his long outer robe of in a second and draped it around the small teen, giving her half a smile when she smiled gratefully at him.

"Are you hurt?" Anakin looked over her quickly, wincing when he caught sat of the nasty looking gash that ran down her middle.

Anakin surveyed his Padawan thoroughly and felt stabs of overwhelming guilt hit him at every cut and bruise that littered the girl's body; she had been through so much. How had he let this happen?

"I look worse than I actually am." Ahsoka's comment reassured him slightly but did little to quell his worry for her.

"Well you look like you're going to collapse."

"Okay…maybe I look the same as I am." Ahsoka joked lightly as she shrugged before shoving her arms through the sleeves of her Master's cloak.

"Come on." Anakin inclined his head towards the door before tentatively wrapping an arm around her shoulders, guiding her out of the room.

He shuddered slightly, if he had of been 5 minutes later…he didn't want to think about it but he knew how close his Padawan had come to being raped…he would've killed Bane, if Bane even touched her he would've made him suffer, made him beg for death. Anakin looked down slightly as he felt his Padawan's eyes on him, meeting his angry eyes with a worried expression.

"Master?" Ahsoka sounded fearful as she felt her Master brim with anger.

"Don't worry, Snips." Anakin gazed darkly into the distance. "Don't you worry; I won't let anyone hurt you again."

"Master." Anakin turned to look at her once again.

"You can stop being mad now…" Ahsoka bit her lip, something that had become somewhat habitual over the past few days of her imprisonment. "…please, don't do something you'll regret."

"I won't regret anything."

* * *

**AN: Hope I wrote Anakin rescuing her good enough, but there's still some more to come and I have just finished writing the rest of the story and one of the alternate endings so I should be able to upload two a day..but I still have to proof read, joy! (note the sarcasm :L)**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Here's another chapter, I'm thinking about rewriting chapter 28 so it may not be up until late tomorrow night but I've just finished school so I've got plenty of time to write it to my perfectionist standards lol. Sorry I didn't upload earlier, I went on a day trip with my sister and mates to a boring historical town - typical British place - and the most advantage technology they have is a lamppost, no internet...not even a cybercafe. I very nearly died from technology withdrawal symptons ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 27

Alexander followed Rex and his squadron closely, his gun held ready for any surprise attacks. They had already taken down hundreds of droids – not even showing the slightest amount of mercy for the tin machines - and according to Rex they weren't even half done yet. He was happier than he should be at that announcement, this ground work stuff was fantastic…and he'd wasted his whole life behind controls when he could've been in the field. What was he thinking? By Serapha, this was the most fun he'd had in a long time.

The group entered a large room - colossal actually – with a large computer screen taking up the main wall and machinery covering almost every inch of flooring.

"Right boys, get to work." Rex' command sent the team scattering, each moving to a piece of equipments and expertly manoeuvring their fingers over keypads.

Alexander shoved his hands in his pockets and idly strolled around, his shoulders conveying his tenseness. IT was too quiet. Why weren't there any guards, there are always guards…unless it was a trap. No, it couldn't be a trap. It couldn't. The Separatists weren't expecting them…or were they? Now Alexander thought about it, he realised that they must've known that they'd come barrelling after them, they had Ahsoka. Something was very wrong.

Alexander let his feet direct him, directing him to wherever they pleased. His eyes carefully scrolled over every detail, every tiny spot or blemish. Anything and everything. Something was wrong; he could feel that chilling sensation – that cold prickle of warning – that always came before a catastrophe.

His eyes landed on a square case, much like a briefcase a business man would use but bigger, it was wider than a conventional briefcase and what made of a strange silver alloy. Alexander let his curiosity overcome him, picking the item up from its position on the ground, disturbing it from its rest. Now this was interesting. He examined the briefcase closely, it had a complex looking lock on it, much better than standard locks - or even one the Republic used – someone had gone to an awful lot of work to make sure that no-one could get into this case.

So, if that person had invested so much time and money in the briefcase and making it impenetrable – protecting the contents – why was it left out in the open? That cold prickle began and all out chill of frosty foreboding, this wasn't right. He knew wrong, he could see it from miles away and this entire picture was wrong. Why weren't there any guards? Why such an expensive briefcase left was deserted in an empty room? Why had it been so easy to get into here?

"Rex…" Alexander eyed the briefcase as if it would attack him "…come have a look at this."

"Kid?" Rex stopped next to the young boy, furrowing his brow when he noticed the briefcase. "What've you found?"

"A case" He responded in a 'duh' tone of voice.

Rex took the case from Alexander's hands, turning it over as he surveyed it with suspicious eyes. His jolted to action when he noticed very small writing on the underside: 'Experiment 453.'

"Slice…" Rex snapped his fingers to get the clones attention "…get into these computers and find out what Experiment 453 is."

The clone saluted before turning back to his work, his hands flying over the keys like a bird as he slowly and carefully sliced the system, expertly working his way in without detection. His brow furrowed as he met several firewalls and other agents put into place to stop him from breaking in but he managed to find backdoor entrances without much difficulty.

"Sir…" The clone scrolled down a compilation of data. "…Experiment 453, a.k.a Ysalamiri Injection. It's designed to stop a Jedi from using the force, using the blood of force repellent creatures, along with formaldehyde, aluminium compounds and other chemical compounds it is injected into a force sensitive individual, blocking them using the force for a limited amount of time."

"That is not good." Alexander deduced

"Not at all kiddo." Rex sighed. "Slice, copy the information to a data chip and then delete it from this server…we don't need them to have this sort of stuff."

"Yes sir." The troop fell to work.

"Kid…" Rex handed Alexander back the briefcase. "Take this to the Twilight, the Republic may need to analyse it. Try and avoid trouble."

"You know me." Alexander beamed.

"Yes, I do…that's exactly why I feel the need to warn you."

"Burn...why don't you just shoot me now?" Alexander shook his head and whistled lowly before lazily dawdling out of the room, briefcase in hand.

Alexander didn't notice the figures approaching until he bumped into one of them, knocking them both down. Alexander cursed, cradling his aching head from where he had smacked it against another's appendages.

"Alex?" That voice was a welcome one.

"Oh no…" He teased "…we got you back."

"Excuse me." Anakin glared down at Alexander who was currently picking himself up.

"It's alright, Master…he doesn't mean it." Ahsoka pushed Anakin back before flinging herself into Alexander, once again knocking the winds out of him.

"Holy angel, I've been hit by a bus." He winced as a hand connected with the back of his head.

"Good day, ladies and gentlemen."

The trio span around, tensing immediately when Dooku rounded the corner, his eyes homing in on the Togruta teen, obviously not pleased that she had escaped. Ahsoka took a step back, hiding behind Anakin as her tormentor approached them.

"Child, you may as well go back to your cell…" Dooku unsheathed his lightsabers. "…because once I've finished with your protectors that's where you will be headed anyway. Bane has some unfinished business with you."

As the mention of Bane, Ahsoka grimaced slightly, all too aware of what would've happened had her Master been a few minutes later. Anakin however, bristled with anger as the thought of that scum laying his hands on his Padawan came to mind; no-one got to touch her…no-one. He would protect her. He had promised.

"Alexander, get Ahsoka out of here." Anakin pushed Ahsoka back as Dooku walked slowly towards the group.

"No way…" Ahsoka tore her arm out of Alexander's grasp. "…I'm not leaving you, what if something happens?"

"Have little faith, Snips." Anakin ignited his saber and cautiously moved towards the Count. "I just need to know that you're safe, I won't be able to battle well if I'm worrying about you."

"I don't have my lightsaber, how am I supposed to get out of here?"

"The best Jedi can do the most with the least." Anakin ducked as Dooku's elbow flew towards his head.

"Good…" Ahsoka gave Anakin a sarcastic thumbs-up gesture. "…because that's pretty much all I got."

"Ahso-" Anakin grunted as he was forced to duck once again.

"Got anymore oh-so-wise advice for me."

"Yeah…" Anakin panted slightly. "…when your Master tells you to do something you should always do it, because he might kill you himself."

"Oh…dear, death is not good." Ahsoka deduced.

"Stop being so difficult."

"You're the one being difficult!"

"I will give Alexander permission to carry you out of here if you don't go."

Ahsoka bit her lip, once again cursing that her lightsaber had been taken, she felt Alexander pulling at her arm but all she could watch was her Master guardedly dancing around the dangerous Sith Lord, for a moment she forgot that her Master was a strong fighter and all she could think about was him dying at the hands of that monster.

"Ahsoka, go!" Anakin clashed blades with the Count, and the battle had just got all the more fierce. "That's an order. Do not disobey me."

Ahsoka still didn't move, her eyes locking on her Master as he attempted to duel the vicious Sith Lord. The man who had tortured her and hurt her. Anakin was acting in revenge, but that wasn't the Jedi way. The Jedi couldn't have attachments or love or anything…but Ahsoka found herself disagreeing with that because her attachments were what kept her fighting, she found strength from the love she had for her friends…her family. But what good did that do her now, that love wasn't going to magically stop Anakin.

"Ahsoka, get out of here." Anakin practically growled. "If I have to come over there…" Anakin let his threat hang, Ahsoka glared at him slightly before biting her lip in indecision.

She came to her decision. Ahsoka groaned in helplessness, before letting Alexander pull her around the corner where she gave up resistance completely and sprinted alongside the Seraphian. Her mind racing as she tried to remember where to go and how to get out of the place…needless to say, she had nothing.

"It's just you and me Dooku and you will pay for all you have done to Ahsoka." Anakin lunged at the old man, swinging his lightsaber furiously at him as he attacked the old man.

Dooku easily met Anakin's unstructured swing with a strong block that one wouldn't have expected him to be able to hold, Dooku then pushed Anakin back before slashing his lightsaber in an X shape, both times Anakin managed to intercept the swing.

"Tell me boy, do you really think you will succeed?" Dooku taunted mercilessly. "We will kill all your friends and the child will be back with Bane before you can blink."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged" Dooku's tone seemed to hold a dark promise that put Anakin on high alert.

The battle continued, each force user was evenly matched – anticipating the others moves just in time – so the fight wore on and on, neither tiring or faltering. They were both too equally matched.

Anakin instantly backed up as Dooku stabbed his lightsaber forwards in an aggressive movement, the tip of the lightsaber only centimetres from his stomach, Anakin used his lightsaber to force Dooku's away, swimming it round before Dooku had time to recover but the Sith Lord simply ducked to avoid the swipe that would've cut him in half.

Anakin started to walk backwards as Dooku came at him with more power, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long but if he could lead the Sith to the hangar then he'd have chance, there would be back-up – and Obi-Wan – there.

Ahsoka smiled as the familiar sight of the clones and republic gunships came into view, her eyes flashing with a determination that had been missing for a while. She allowed a small smile to grace her face as she regarded Master Obi-Wan charging through the droids without a second thought, elegantly ploughing through them and knocking them down.

A feeling of hope ran through her like adrenaline, only much more uplifting, she was going to escape. She was going to be free, away from Dooku and Bane and this kriffing ship. She had given up all hope whilst captured but now…now she could see a clear way out, she was almost free.

"Come on shortie" Alexander pulled her arm.

Ahsoka crouched down slightly as she ran, trying desperately to avoid the streams of fire coming from either side of the battle. Her eyes were glued on the ship ahead, she was home free, she was going to escape and this time it wasn't a dream – it was so real – she felt adrenaline pump through her like a drug.

The two sprinted up the ramp of the old ship – belonging to Ratchet – that Alexander and Anakin has arrived in, each taking their positions at the pilot and co-pilot seat. Ahsoka looked at Alexander at his hands flew over the controls, flicking switches and pressing buttons that started the ship. Her eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked as Alexander primed up the engines.

"I have my orders, Ahsoka."

"No." Ahsoka grabbed Alexander's hand and stopped him from flying the ship out of the hangar. "We can't just leave them."

"My mandate is to get you off here, they'll be fine…they have their own fighters." Alexander tore his hand out of Ahsoka's and grabbed a lever.

Ahsoka felt a cold chill run through her body, making her shiver slightly, something was wrong. She could barely feel the force due to the numerous drugs that swam through her system but the little of the energy she could feel was screaming at her, warning her.

"No seriously…wait." Ahsoka knocked Alexander's hand once again.

"Ahsoka-"

"Shut up; just…be quite for a second." Ahsoka closed her eyes and concentrated her senses. "Can you hear that?"

"What?" Alexander's only answer was Ahsoka clambering out of her seat and approached the case that she had seen Alexander with earlier, her senses tingling in anticipation.

Ahsoka picked up the bulky case, the weight catching her off guard as she nearly dropped it again. She brought it up to her face, examining it as she turned it over in her hands. Whatever this thing was, the force did not like it.

"What are you?"

Ahsoka couldn't explain the feeling she was having, she couldn't grasp enough of the force to get a clear answer but all she could say was the box felt…wrong. It felt like it was dangerous…it felt like death, something about this case didn't add up. Something about it was dangerous.

"It is a weapon?" Ahsoka turned it around in her hands and inspected it.

"Doesn't look like one." Alexander answered. "We found it in the control room; it seems to be something that stops you from using the force."

"They injected a formula into me." Ahsoka nodded.

A small hatch underneath the hand fell open slightly, revealing a red patch. Ahsoka pulled the small flap open fully, nearly dropping the case as her eyes took in the numbers on it. 00:06:27…and they were counting down. Ahsoka put the case down almost instantaneously – an instinctual, self preserving reaction – and took several steps back, bumping into Alexander.

"A timer." Ahsoka's mouth dropped open, her mind instantly assuming the worst. "Bomb!"

"It might not be a bomb" Alexander protested, trying to defend the fact that he was the one that brought the case onto a ship.

"What else has a timer?" Ahsoka shouted in annoyance, glowering at the boy as her senses screamed at her, warning her of danger.

"Microwaves?" Alexander didn't realise how stupid a suggestion that was until he said it out loud.

"Yeah, you figured it out Alexander." Ahsoka growled furiously. "It's a _microwave_!"

"It's got that formula inside." Alexander argued again, pointing at the case. "It holds that force suppressant…it says on the box."

"Oh and because it says it on the box, it _must_ be true." Ahsoka commented wryly. "Perhaps if I write bomb on the box, you might believe me."

"Might help." Alexander grabbed Ahsoka's arm as she approached the case once again. "I was kidding!"

"We have to get out of here." Ahsoka bit her lip.

"Yeah." Alexander agreed but made no attempt to move, his eyes stuck on the recycling numbers…not truly believing it was a bomb. He was so sure it was the drugs.

All logic had temporarily abandoned the two teens and few a few idiotic moments they stood, transfixing by the decreasing numbers until the same thought hit them both at about the same time: It's a bomb - bombs explode. The two shared a horrified glance before turned and sprinted out of the room, all too aware of the decreasing numbers: 00:00:20 was all the time they had to escape. Twenty seconds. You can't really do much in twenty seconds.

The two were sent flying as the ship exploded. Debris and dirt coating them as they flew painfully towards the ground, Ahsoka felt something on top of her whilst they were being sent sprawling through the air, something protecting her from the shrapnel and burning heat of the explosion. Ahsoka crashed to the floor, feeling Alexander come down on top of her – her protector to the end - neither daring to move for a few terrifying moments.

"Alex?" Ahsoka sat up and sidled out from underneath Alex slowly, pausing to shake some dust and debris off of her. "You okay?"

The boy didn't move.

"Alex?" She prodded him.

Ahsoka withdrew her finger when she felt a wet, sticky liquid – blood – her mind instantly began panicking, she turned Alexander over and gasped at the piece of shrapnel lodged in his side and the blood pouring from the massive wound. He had been protecting her. HE had got hurt protecting her; this would be her fault if he died. The blame would sit on her shoulders.

"Somebody help." Ahsoka shouted to deaf ears, all the others too preoccupied in their own fights. "Please, I need help…Alexander is dying."

Ahsoka couldn't – no she wouldn't – believe that no-one was coming. They would help her. Someone always came just in the nick of time, they always cut it close…of course it was better that way but this time cutting it close wasn't all that fun. On the contrary, it was scary.

* * *

**AN: Please review, love it, hate it, want to burn it? Do you want Alexander to live or die?**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: More people wanted Alexander to live than die, so I went with the majority. I couldn't think of a place to stop so this is a very long chapter, over 4,000 words...I was very impressed with myself :L Sorry if you don't like this chapter**

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 28

Ahsoka put her ear to Alexander's chest – which was rapidly becoming soaked in blood from the gaping wound in his side – her heart plummeting as she couldn't hear a heartbeat, she repeated the motion up by his mouth but not one breath escape the boys lips, lips that were turning blue.

Ahsoka let procedure take over from that moment, reverting to basic training that she had learnt back in her youngling classes, so long ago. She put both her hands upon the boys chest, clasping them together before pumping in desperation, trying to get his heart starting again but a prickling fear was slowly creeping into her mind. What if he didn't wake up?

But she couldn't give up.

"Alexander." She felt her arms aching from the effort of the chest pumps. "Wake up! Come on, you can't die yet."

Ahsoka bit her lips as her, already sore and beaten, arms protested in pain, straining and shaking underneath the effort of resuscitating the boy. Ahsoka leant down, taking a deep breath whilst doing so and pressing her lips to his, breathing air into him. It had to work.

But the boy still didn't move.

"Force Dammit Alexander, stop being so stubborn." She pounded his still chest with her fist. "Just get up already, stop trying to trick me."

Ahsoka registered hands on her shoulders, pulling her to her feet but her brain didn't register the person behind her, her thoughts lingered on her friend and how she was going to save him - which she would do - she couldn't let him die; he came here to rescue her…if he died whilst doing so then it would be all her fault.

"Ahsoka, we have to go." Obi-Wan gently shook the unresponsive teen.

"Master Obi-Wan…" Ahsoka pointed to Alexander's motionless body. "…help him, you have to help him."

"Ahsoka…" Obi-Wan felt pity arise for the girl as she tried to deny the truth. "…he's gone, he's dead."

"He's not…he just needs some medical attention." Ahsoka insisted defiantly. "Alexander always seems to survive, he's one of those people…always defying death."

"Not this time." Obi-Wan put his hands on the girl's shoulders and looked he squarely in the eyes. "You have to let him go, let go or neither of you will be happy. He is one with the force."

"But-" Obi-Wan cut across Ahsoka.

"Don't do this, Ahsoka…don't cling to something that's gone." Obi-Wan squeezed the girls shoulder reassuringly. "It will only bring you more grief and make the truth harder to deal with; nothing can bring him back now. Please…" Ahsoka noticed how tired the Jedi Master looked. "…don't cling onto him because we will only end up losing you too. Alexander gave his life to protect you, honour that sacrifice by making sure that he didn't die in vain…he will remain alive through you, through your memories."

Ahsoka found herself nodding - unable to speak – letting the older Jedi take her hand and lead her away, sparing one last glance for the boy who had so easily become her friend. The one that had given his life to protect her, she sworn there and then that she would never let anyone give their life for her again. She didn't know how to handle the grief and guilt that came with that sort of sacrifice; she didn't want to have to experience it ever again because she knew – deep down – that it would tear her apart, the guilt would be what killed her.

A loud gasp followed by shorter pants made Ahsoka spin round, her eyes furiously darting around as if searching for the danger that seemed to follow her like the plague – stalker – they settled on the shuddering form of the teenage angel.

"Alex!" She threw herself down next to him and looked over his injury, an injury that looked slightly better than a few minutes ago.

"M'kay!" He put his hand up to stop her fussing; he wiped his arm across his mouth and furrowed his brow in confusion. "Did someone just kiss me?"

Ahsoka couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled playfully at her lips, a second later and she was clutching her stomach in full blown laughter.

"Alexander." Obi-Wan chose to ignore the demented girl that was cackling like a hag next to him, his hand flitting over the wound that the boy had received. "How are you-"

"Seraphians biological make-up is different to humans…we've been around so much longer than you lot so we've had time to evolve." Alexander looked at his wound, watching as the bleeding slowed to a stop. "We can divert or blood flow away from a wound to stop us from dying from blood loss…I never thought I'd have to do it."

"But your heart stopped." Ahsoka had managed to rein control over her laughter, her curiosity overcoming her amusement.

"Yes, I had to temporarily stop it so that my blood would stop being pumped, I can restart my heart but if I don't do it within a few hours my whole body will shut down. Whilst my blood wasn't being pumped I could work on diverting it." Alexander grimaced at the mess of skin and singed flesh showed itself once all the blood was gone. "Oh…that's gross." He poked a squishy bit of matter – possibly one of his internal organs. "Seriously, what am I looking at? What is this?"

"Stop touching it then!" Ahsoka pushed his arm to the floor. "It'll get infected di'kut…" Ahsoka noticed Obi-Wan disapproving stare at her choice of language. "…blame the clones!"

The group looked up as the sound of the hangar doors opening caught their attention and a battalion of droids, accompanied by 5 magnaguards trooped out. Usually, the team wouldn't be even slightly intimidated but seeing as one of them is doesn't have a weapon and is still weak from tortured, the other has a lovely hole in his side and the last is Obi-Wan –self explanatory really - it didn't look too good.

"You need medical attention." Ahsoka pulled Alexander down as a stream of fire came their way.

"Excuse me while I laugh." Alexander inclined his head away from Ahsoka a loudly went, **"HA!"**

"What kind of idiotic airhead avoids a medbay with a serious injury?" Ahsoka mumbled to herself.

Ahsoka looked over to Alexander who was shaking his head in refusal, making 'no' gestures with his hands – amongst others that were quite a bit ruder – and pouting in a child like way, even though he continuously insisted that he was in fact and adult and should be treated as such. "I'm not going…I won't!"

"Oh…" Ahsoka nodded her head. "…that kind!"

Obi-Wan jumped out from behind the barrels, his lightsaber ignited and ready for action, dangerously spinning it around in his hands, promising pain to any that meet the white hot energy. He dived into the group of droids, a blur as he sliced through the droids, not hesitating, not faltering…keeping his mind only on the fight.

"Go to the ship!" Ahsoka pleaded

Alexander looked over to the remains of the ship: a pile of scrap metal that smoked and seemed to spark with the promise of death and danger. "Yeah, that's _so_ gonna work…and if that doesn't kill me, we can jump off a building in a second suicide attempt." He said in mock-enthusiasm.

"Find another ship then!"

"Nah, I think I might stay here." Alexander stretched out his arms and relaxed himself against a barrel. "I'm pretty comfy."

"You're just doing this to annoy me." Ahsoka deduced in annoyance.

"Yup…" Came Alexander's cheery reply. "…it's like watching T.V…only better!"

Rex dropped to one knee as he placed yet another bomb in the control room, sticking it to the console that regulated the ships functions, if that was destroyed then the whole ship would be crippled.

He looked over to his brothers, watching as they too placed bombs in strategic positions around the room; they were looking to destroy this room with minimum force as they had limited equipment due to the hurried manner in which they had left Coruscant.

He hoped they had managed to get the kid back.

Ahsoka was his friend and he wouldn't take it well if she died, of course he would move on – he had to – he couldn't afford to just lay down and grieve but it would strike the everyone a massive blow, particularly General Skywalker, the man wouldn't know how to handle the girl's death. No-one would. They lose clones all the time but they were dispensable, Ahsoka wasn't, you only met a kid like Ahsoka once in a lifetime; those happy-go-lucky, cheeky, sarcastic and selfless kids were as rare as rain on Tatooine.

Rex beckoned his men to come away from the controls; as soon as they were grouped they all ran out of the room, sprinting to safety as the countdown began. Rex looked to his wristpad, watching the flashing numbers decrease; they had 10 minutes to get off that ship before all went to hell.

He didn't want to hang around for the fireworks because, as pretty as they were, if you get too close people can get burnt, he had learnt that from a human firework he knew of. General Skywalker was the biggest firework there was, he was amazing and brilliant but if you got too close you could get hurt.

Anakin backed into the hangar - beyond happy that he had finally reached the place – Dooku following closely behind, his lightsaber a blur of red as it swung elegantly at the Jedi knight, not once pausing or faltering in its deadly assault on the Jedi. Anakin jabbed his lightsaber in, relying completely on the force, clashing with the red blur of a lightsaber and stopping its deadly flurry of attacks that nearly took his head off seven times over.

Ahsoka turned her attention to her Master – only several feet away from the barrels she was hidden behind – watching as both of the duellers lightsabers disappeared in a blur of blue and red form the speeds they were being moved at, the perfectly executed moves from each person made her own lightsaber skills look like Bantha poodoo.

Ahsoka jumped slightly as Obi-Wan landed next to her, instantly falling down behind the barrel as bolts of deadly lasers flew overhead. "There's too many", he told her, "We need to evacuate." Ahsoka's eyes flew to a blaster wound in the older Jedi's leg, smoking and singing slightly and the smell of burning flesh made her gag a little.

"Are you alright?" She couldn't take her eyes of the crippling wound that had taken the Jedi out of battle

"I can't walk…" Obi-Wan admitted "…we need to evacuate, now!"

"Tell that to him." Alexander pointed to Anakin who was locked in battle with the Count

"Oh dear." Obi-Wan put a hand to his forehead tiredly. "Anakin won't willingly leave that battle, not after all Dooku has done."

"I know." Ahsoka input after a few moments of thoughtful silence, she felt guilty as she was the reason Anakin wouldn't leave the battle.

People kept putting themselves at risk for her and she hated it, she hated feeling so helpless – unable to do anything whilst people put themselves in life-threatening danger – what if she didn't want to be safe? What if all she wanted was for her friends to be safe? She was irrelevant, as long as the people she cared for were safe, she was happy…it didn't matter what they did to her.

The Jedi jumped up and kicked out at the Count whilst their lightsabers were still locked is position, catching the old man in the chest, sending him sprawling back. The Jedi swung his lightsaber around in his hands a few times before arching it down towards the Count's head, had it not been for the quick block from Dooku's lightsaber the perfectly executed swing would've beheaded the old man.

"Why won't you just die already?" Anakin's eyes flashed dangerously as he continued to attack the Count.

"Not very becoming of a Jedi." Dooku blocked his attacks long enough to climb to his feet, albeit somewhat unsteadily. "Upset that we hurt your Padawan? You should've heard her scream."

"What is he doing?" Ahsoka hissed to Obi-Wan, staring at the Count with a confused expression.

"He's try to make Anakin angry." Obi-Wan sighed, annoyed that he couldn't do anything to help his former Padawan and he wasn't about to let Ahsoka get involved. They had only just got her back. No, she was staying right there were he could keep an eye on her. Anakin would kill him if anything happened to her.

"But why?" Alexander voice the question that Ahsoka had been about to ask.

Ahsoka didn't understand, she certainly wouldn't want to e near her Master if he was furious with her and, unless she found a new fondness for masochism and suicide, she wouldn't try to aggravate him further.

"When you are angry you make mistakes." Obi-Wan told the girl. "You forget things, trip up…all Dooku needs is for Anakin to make a tiny little mistake and then he can gain the upper-hand.

Ahsoka didn't think that would work.

"She kept quiet for so long but eventually the pain became too much and she screamed and begged and pleaded with us. How about that? The Padawan of the 'Chosen One' broken…by us. How does that make you feel Skywalker?"

Anakin's eyes darkened further and he crashed his lightsaber down on the Count, his anger fuelling his attacks, making him all the more fearsome. He arched his lightsaber in an unstructured swing, a mistake he would later come to regret deeply. Dooku took advantage of the unstructured blow and intercepted it with it lightsaber near the hilt before jerking his arm to the left, making the lightsaber fall out of the Jedi's hand, clattering to the floor obnoxiously.

Dooku swung his lightsaber at Anakin and, in attempts to avoid the attack, Anakin took a sudden step back, catching his foot on a decapitated droids head and falling to the floor. Dooku stood over him menacingly, his lightsaber held in an offensive position as he prepared to take the Jedi's life.

"Goodbye, young Skywalker." Dooku brought the lightsaber down and simultaneously Anakin squeezed his eyes shut.

Anakin heard screaming and commotion but his only thoughts were on his approaching death, he breathed out deeply and let the force run through him. He would not allow himself to fear death. He wasn't ready – by force he was not ready – he had wanted to live a long healthy life with his friends and family but if his time was now he would accept it. He had no regrets.

Then everything went wrong, he felt a crippling pain run through him, it felt as if his skull was being shattered but something was off, for one: he was still alive, and second: the pain felt so strange, it hurt – boy did it hurt – but if felt like an echo, that's all he could explain it as. As if that was only a fraction of the pain, as if the pain wasn't coming from him but rather, someone else…someone who was projecting it to him.

He felt a weight on his chest, something somewhat heavy, limp and unmoving on top of him. What in the name of the force?

He dared to open his eyes but he wished he hadn't.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin sat up almost instantly – a gut reaction - and cradled the unmoving teen in his arms, shaking her ever so gently in hopes she would open her eyes.

Crimson blood was spilling out of a gaping wound in her stomach, spilling onto him and staining his hands and robes with the liquid. There was so much blood. Anakin lifted a blood coated hand to her cheek, tapping it slightly. "Come on, Snips…don't leave me…not now." He patted her cheek slightly harder. "Wake up, Ahsoka."

A flash of warning ran through the force, Anakin instinctively held his bloody hand up, lifting his head to glare darkly at Dooku, rage and fire in the icy blue eyes that once looked like beautiful oceans, but now there was only hate. He thrust his palm out, sending the old man flying across the hangar, a sickening crunch echoing as his body collided with a far away wall, his bones shattering from the impact. But, unfortunately, he was still alive.

"Crap…" Alexander slid down next to Anakin who was cradling an injured Ahsoka. "...she's hurt."

"Oh, really Fluffy?" Anakin snapped at Alexander. "I hadn't noticed…I thought blood spilling out of someone was completely normal."

"Stop being such a prick…" Alexander growled in reply. "Stop whining, grow some and move it."

"I trusted you to protect her…" Anakin glared at the boy. "…you were supposed to look after her, not let her through herself into the first suicidal opportunity that crops up."

"Well then, we've both failed her…" Alexander stop up. "…at least I've only done so once."

"Why you little br-"

"Anakin stop…" Obi-Wan hobbled over to Anakin, trying his best not to look at the dying Padawan. "…we need to get out of here; Ahsoka needs medical attention, now! Alexander, stop provoking him…find a speeder and go back to the Resolute, alert them of Ahsoka's condition and have them prepared for her arrival."

Alexander nodded, sending Anakin one last glare before her bounded out, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing pain that seemed to pulsate through his abdomen. Running whilst you had a gaping hole in your side wasn't a very good idea – ever – but Ahsoka needed him, she needed them all to be strong. He would help her. Anakin was right, it was his fault she was injured so the least her could do was save her now.

"Anakin we need to get her back to the Resolute." Obi-Wan instructed quietly

Anakin nodded at Obi-Wan numbly, completely unaware of the tears that were starting to leak out of his eyes as he regarded his dying Padawan but she had to make it, she just had to. Snips always made it out, she needed his help sometimes but she was strong. She would survive. She wouldn't just die and leave him to deal with the aftermath – the pain – she was a clever girl, she knew it would destroy him so she wouldn't put him through that…she couldn't.

Obi-Wan, feeling great pity garner when he saw Anakin's shocked state, walked over to the man – ignoring the shooting pain running through his leg - and crouched down beside his former Padawan, putting his hand on the younger mans shoulder lightly and squeezing in a reassuring way. He was talking to 'Little Ani from Tatooine' rather than 'Anakin Skywalker the Chosen One' for what seemed like the billionth time that day, he was beginning to wonder if the boy had multiple personality issues.

He removed his hand from Anakin's shoulder and pulled out a large first aid kit from his pack, carelessly throwing it open and routing through it, pulling out all gauzes and patches that he could find. He gently taped them over Ahsoka's bloody stomach, all too aware all the blood that was seeping through but it's the best they could do. She needed real medical attention so until they could get it to her they'd have to make do. Anakin, seeing what his Master was doing, quickly broke out of his extended stupor and began to help, his hands frantically trying to help build up the layer of patches in attempts to slow down the rate of blood loss.

"Quickly…" Obi-Wan instructed once they had exhausted their supplies "…I will wait for Rex but you have to get Ahsoka out of here, take her to my fighter."

"What about Ratchet's ship?"

"That…had an accident." Obi-Wan bit his lip before pointing in the direction of Anakin's yellow starfighter. "Go, Ani."

Anakin carefully stood, cradling Ahsoka close to him before taking off across the hangar, ducking and weaving between the blaster bolts that seemed to be aimed solely for him, from his perspective. He felt a wave of worry rush through him as Ahsoka started making whimpering noises and stirring slightly. With his panic only increasing by the second, he sped up his run.

He climbed up to Obi-Wan's fighter, using his foot to clumsily force the hatch open before ducking into the small space, seating Ahsoka on his lap. The tight and uncomfortable movements caused the girl to stir even more and let out a series of hoarse coughs, a small trickle of blood dripping out of her mouth.

"Master." Her voice sounded so weak.

"I'm here, Snips." Anakin manoeuvred his arms around her as he attempt to start the ship in the cramped space.

"Master." She whimpered again.

Anakin wrapped an arm around her as he lifted the ship into the air - one-handed - his impatience growing by the second, why couldn't this ship be faster? Obi-Wan seriously needed to upgrade the engine and consider some major configurations on the software used to program his ship, but now wasn't the time to slur Obi-Wan's ship, his only concern was Ahsoka.

"It's okay, Snips." Anakin could hear the uncertainty in his own voice.

Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open halfway, rolling around slightly before they focused on him – she looked so weak – she managed to smile weakly.

"Master, it hurts."

"I know, I know…but I'm gonna get you back to the Resolute so you just hang in there, okay?" Anakin pressed his free hand to her cheek and tenderly stroked her cheek. "Don't give up."

"You're safe." Ahsoka smiled wider at her words before shaking as she coughed again, more blood coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I am." Anakin confirmed. "You shouldn't have done that, Snips…I…just…I can't lose you." Anakin futilely swiped at his tears. "Just keep fighting, Snips…you just hang in there."

"I don't think I can." Ahsoka shook her head as tears streamed out of her eyes.

Ahsoka made a gagged noise as the pain in her stomach increases, black spots appearing in her eyes as the pain threatened to force her into unconsciousness. Her eyes were so heavy, she felt them drooping but she continued to fight to keep them open, but if she closed them for a few seconds it would help. What harm would a few seconds do?

"Don't you dare close your eyes, Ahsoka Tano." Anakin scolded when he noticed her eyes drooping. "Don't even think about it, little lady…I'm not losing you. Stay with me, you can do it, stay with me."

Anakin felt a slight glimmer of hope shoot through him when the Resolute came into view, flying the ship towards its hangar as he moved his hand from holding Ahsoka to the comm. system, letting the girl lean against the ships.

"Admiral Yularen, this is Anakin Skywalker." The Comm. buzzed slightly for a few moments before familiar voice crackled through the system.

"General Skywalker."

"I'm approaching the ships, lower the hangar shields and prepare a medical team for landing, Ahsoka is badly injured."

"Yes General, we have received word from Alexander...there is a team of healers awaiting your arrival. Yularen out." The Admiral tuned out as he got to work, following out Anakin's orders.

**AN: I hope you liked, this was a sort of spur of the moment idea, so I was hurrying to write it down before I forgot so sorry if the grammar and spelling suck. I usually have my sister act as my beta; check it first and comment on it but she's gone somewhere that I can't remember so I just decided to wing it.**


	29. Chapter 29

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 29

Alexander stood in the hangar, his arms folded – his typical uber-stress position – and he foot seemed to tap impatiently of its own accord as he awaited Anakin's fighter. Stupid Jedi was doing it on purpose, trying to send his crazy. He swore it.

He didn't like Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi seemed so determined to control every little detail. He liked to be the big boss. He continuous tried to baby him, forgetting that he was, in fact, very much older than him…over a hundred years, so he had no right to treat him like a child. Anakin Skywalker had his own troops to boss around and Alex ain't one of them – nowhere near – so he could quit pretending he was. No-one was the boss of Alexander Helgrind – he was his own boss – not some fancy giant with a superiority complex swinging a glow stick around…in fact, it _definitely_ wasn't said giant.

Just because he towers above everyone does not mean he gets to look down on them – metaphorically speaking – he was not more important than anyone else in the galaxy so he should quit pretending he was.

Alexander sighed, he was beginning to sound like a child now…whinging and whining about how unfair life was. He should really stop thinking, but he knows he won't because – despite his actual age- he was still prone to these moments of teenage angst, the whole 'the-world-hates-me' thing, he was entitled to moan and whinge every now and then. It was part of being a teenager.

He blamed himself for Ahsoka's state, much more so than Anakin blamed him or anyone else…Anakin was right back on the Separatist ship, he was supposed to be looking after Ahsoka and he failed. There was no-one to blame but him. If anything happened to Ahsoka…he didn't know what he'd do, the guilt would be difficult – it would be torturing – but that wouldn't be the hardest bit, the hardest bit would be Ahsoka's absence.

He wasn't planning on staying with the Jedi – hell no – he wanted to travel around it bit, he would've missed Ahsoka – of course he would've - he'd become closer to her in the past few days than anyone else in his entire lifetime…he had let her in, something he'd been afraid to do for all his life. His only comfort would've been looking up to those stars that she loved and wondering if she was doing so too, staring into the blank abyss of space and the mystical twinkling lights that guided them…knowing that she was out there somewhere. He wouldn't be able to do that if she died.

Alexander bowed his head, he had been asking himself for a while why he was planning on leaving the Jedi so quickly – he wouldn't have been able to be trained because he was much too old but he could've helped out somehow – and he had finally figured out the reason, Ahsoka's critical condition had made him realise why he was going. He was running away.

He had been doing it his entire life, he joined the army after his parents died, he was running away from the pain and the memories, he left Serapha with the Jedi – again running from the memories – and now…now he was planning on running from the Jedi because he knew it would be pure agony to be so close to Ahsoka, yet so far away…the Jedi would force them apart, Ahsoka was a close friend and they hated attachments, she wouldn't be allowed to maintain and close friendship anymore…they might not be allowed to see each other anymore. They'd be in the same building, so close, but they'd be separated, so far. He didn't' think he'd be able to deal with that. IT was be much easier to leave of his own decision, to just run away. He wouldn't be force to deal with that.

What if she died?

There was a question he had been trying to avoid, he didn't want to think of what would happen. What would happen after that? He would have no reason to run, perhaps he would go back to Serapha…rejoin the army? That was a possibility but he didn't want to go home, he wanted out. Stay with the Jedi? That was a definite no; Anakin would want his head on a silver platter if Ahsoka died. He wasn't suicidal. Perhaps he could go somewhere quiet, settle down and live a normal life…no he didn't like that either, he didn't want normal.

Knowing him he would throw himself into dangerous situations, he would continue running – running across the stars - but he'd be running from even more pain…never looking back out of shame, shameful of his past and all the pain he'd caused.

He'd have to hold out hope that she'd survive, she had to survive. He didn't want another person's death on his shoulders. He didn't want to add anyone else to the growing list of people who were dead because of him. He should've saved her.

He wished Anakin would hurry up.

* * *

After a few tense minutes that felt more like torturous hours, Alexander caught sight of a small ship, a one-man fighter being piloted rather speedily into the ship. Definitely Anakin, he'd recognise that reckless style anywhere but, considering the circumstance, the man was completely entitled to flying like a maniac.

It landed with a loud bump and a slight jolt that caused the hangar to shake slightly but a second later and normality was resumed.

"Go to her." Alexander commanded the healers, pointing at Anakin who was carrying a limp Ahsoka.

The medics jogged over without a word to him, a stretcher hovering quickly alongside them. He could only hope that they weren't too late, that they could still save Ahsoka. She was a strong girl, strongest one he knew so he'd bet his money that she was holding on with every ounce of strength she had. It was up to them to help her along.

Anakin lowered her onto the stretcher, his eyes being the only thing that portrayed his raging emotions, a mixture of anger, sadness, fear and worry flashing through them like lights at a disco. He was so readable, Ahsoka must get it from him…he was a bad influence. Despite his growing worry and fear, Alexander let out the tiniest chuckle, he was one to talk…he could be the poster boy for bad influences.

He felt Anakin's glare burning into him as he approached alongside Ahsoka, dutifully staying by her side as the medics performed scans and attempted to stabilise her with the limited equipment they had on them. They needed to get her to the medbay.

That glare was burning a hole through his forehead; Alexander met Anakin's furious eyes for a second before lowering them. Anakin's hatred was no less than he deserved. Anakin had put all of his trust in him, he had trusted him to protect an already weakened Ahsoka – no doubt it was against his better judgment – and he'd failed, he taken his eyes of her for a second and she'd gallivanted over to suicide city. She was too selfless.

"If she's dies, I will blame you." Anakin hissed at the boy as he passed.

"Not anymore than I will blame myself." Alexander ran his hand through his short, blonde hair.

"Excuse me, Sir." Alexander looked over to the medical droid. "My scans indicate that you have a large wound in your abdomen, you also have second and third degree burns in various locations about your body."

"Whatever, man." Alexander waved off the droid but it persisted.

"You need medical attention." It attempted to direct Alexander towards the hangar doors.

"Dude, get off of me!" Alexander shook of the droids. "Ahsoka needs your help, not me."

"All of our professionals are focused on Commander Tano." It answered in its annoying monotonous voice. "I can focus on you."

"Guess it's my lucky day then." Alexander knew the sarcasm would be lost on the droid but it was an automatic response, a built in defence mechanism.

"Yes sir."

"Shut up!"

"Yes sir"

"Fine I'll go with you, just stop it with the 'Yes sir'" Alexander threw his arms up in exasperation before folding them over his chest, yet again resuming his uber-stressed position.

* * *

"Snips, you keep holding on, y'hear?" Anakin walked beside the stretcher that was transporting his Padawan.

"I don't think I can." Ahsoka shook her head and her lips trembled as the tears leaked out.

"Yes you can, keep fighting."

"I can't." Ahsoka's eyes drooped as she began to give into the darkness.

Anakin didn't need to be a Healer to know that if Ahsoka closed her eyes now – gave into the tiredness – that she wouldn't wake up, that he would lose her forever. Her body was too weak. She needed to stay conscious or else her brain would just shut down. She would die.

"Keep your eyes open, Ahsoka." Anakin grasped his Padawan hand and squeezed it gently. "I need you to stay awake."

"But I'm tired." Ahsoka argued weakly.

"I know but if you go to sleep you won't wake up."

"So?" Ahsoka seemed to debate her options, perhaps not waking up wouldn't be that bad. She was so tired, eternal sleep; that had a nice ring to it.

"You can't give up." Anakin insisted. "Hang in there, Snips…I have lost way too many people and I'm not going to lose one more"

Anakin _couldn't_ lose any more people, he didn't know if he could handle it. If he lost Obi-Wan or Ahsoka or Padme, force forbid, he wasn't sure he would be able to move on, he wasn't sure if he would want to. It would be like when he lost his mother, only harder…he had become so attached to the three of them, they were everything to him, he couldn't lose them…not now, not ever.

He wasn't going to let Ahsoka go now, he just couldn't, he was going to make her hang on…even if he had to use to force to keep the girl clinging to life, with or without her consent. Most likely it would be without, she seemed to have this thing going on - this 'I-am-going-to-argue- with-or-defy-my-Master-at-every-opportunity' thing – it was rather annoying, she seemed to have made it her life ambition to drive him crazy by doing the exact opposite of what he had told her. She had pretty much mastered it and the way she did it…it was like an art, an evil evil art. He really needed to have words with his Padawan.

"What's going to happen to me?" Ahsoka's weak voice worried Anakin so much more than he would ever admit.

"Nothing, everything's gonna' be fine." Anakin didn't even believe his own words. "I just need your help...I can't save you if you give up."

Ahsoka made a strained 'humph' like noise, too weak to find the words to say, she looked into her Master stricken eyes and nodded her understanding, she would keep fighting but she didn't know how long she could hold on, she wasn't strong like her Master or Obi-Wan, she was just a kid. She listened to him…for once - well perhaps there was a first for everything – and she forced her eyes to stay open.

"You're gonna be fine…" Anakin said as he caught onto Ahsoka's negative thoughts "…okay? I promise."

Ahsoka began to hyperventilate, her eyes lolling around in her head as she fought desperately to stay conscious, fought for her right to live. Anakin put a gentle hand on her forehead, his worrying increasing even more when he felt her fever; she was so warm and clammy.

"We must operate now in order to save her." A Healer next to him informed him.

"Do whatever you can to help her." Anakin's voice came across as more of a plea than an order, which is what he originally intended it to be. This is what having a Padawan does to you.

He suddenly remembered why he had never wanted one.

He would never send Ahsoka back, it was much too late for that, but sometimes – only for a fraction of a second before he came to his senses – his wished that Ahsoka had never been assigned to him, not because he didn't like the child – the entire opposite in fact – because he had become too attached to her, so attached that if he ever lost her a part of him would die with her, she had become a part of his life and because of that she was yet another person that he cared for too much and wouldn't be able to let go of.

* * *

Anakin had been sat outside the operating theatre for nearly half an hour; no-one had said a word to him since she had been taken in. His only reassuring was the bond that linked them together but it was so stretched and weak, it was thinning, he was terrified that it was going to break…and if that happened it meant that she was gone.

He didn't want her to go.

Every second seemed like torture as he awaited any news, he needed to know she was safe…she was to be safe, he couldn't contemplate the alternative.

The seconds turned into minutes, the minutes turned into hours and the hours mounted up, his mind sinking deeper and deeper into the fear that was threatening to overwhelm him. What was taking so long? Why hadn't anyone come to talk to inform him of her condition yet? Had something gone wrong? He was panicking, much more than he should, as a Jedi he should 'let go of all he fears to lose' but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't let go, it felt more like giving up and he couldn't give up on her…he _wouldn't_ give up. He had made a promise to her - several in fact – he'd promised she'd be fine, he'd promise that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her and he'd promised that he'd take care of her. He had no intention of breaking them…again.

"Anakin" Obi-Wan's voice sounded relieved as he found his former Padawan. "How is she?"

"They're still operating." Anakin looked to the door, his heart dropping once again when he saw the red light was still on. Ahsoka wasn't stable yet. He would give anything to see that green light and gentle chime that meant that they operation was finished and the patient was stable, but it seemed to be yet another thing in a long list to let him down.

"Have you been sat here the whole time?"

Anakin nodded, not taking his eyes off of the small box lit up by the red light. As childish as it was, in the back of his mind he hoped that by staring at it and willing it to turn green, it would. He couldn't recall a time when he had ever been so worried, this is why he never wanted a Padawan in the first place. Yet another being that he would get ridiculously attached to.

Anakin's head snapped round automatically as a door opened, his eyes latching onto the Healer that walked out of the operation room, following his every movement. He didn't like how things looked; the Healer was covered in blood, which was never a good sign.

Anakin stood up and took a few steps forwards, his eyes holding his desperate need for information.

"She's gone into a coma." The Healer looked truly sad, probably because he was the bearer of bad news to two Jedi, one of said Jedi was also very temperamental.

"What about her other injuries?" Obi-Wan enquired since Anakin was too worried to speak.

"Her condition is critical…" The Healer bowed his head "…we've done all we can, it's all down to her now. If she can pull through the night she has a chance but at the moment…things don't look too good."

"Can I see her?" Half of him wanted to see her and comfort her but the other half didn't want to see how bad her condition was as then he wouldn't be able to live in the false reality that he'd created, he wouldn't be able to convince himself that 'everything would be alright' if he saw her whilst she looked like death.

"Yes, she is being transferred to the general ward." The Healer pointed to a different set of doors.

Anakin ran off without another word, his eyes portraying his growing worry as he desperately went to look for his ailing Padawan. He was clinging onto the hope that she would make it through but deep down he knew that if she was going to die, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible; he wanted to make her last few days memorable. By force, he hoped she survived. He didn't know if he'd be strong enough let her go…in fact, he _knew_ he wasn't strong enough to let her go and doubted that he ever would be.

"Thankyou." Obi-Wan said to the fatigue medic before following Anakin.

Anakin sat on the chair beside Ahsoka's bed, just watching her; there was so much he wanted to say…so much he wanted to do. He wanted her to know how sorry he was, he should've protected her…kept her safe. Everything was his fault.

He also wanted her know how angry he was at her, he was so mad…she risked her life for him. She could die and he would be the one left behind, left to pick up the pieces. He didn't want her to ever do anything like that any…ever but he needed her to wake up first so he could tell her that, she was in for a lecture. She couldn't just do that, how dare she scare him so much!

She was a little walking disaster; which was officially her new name. She was so much trouble, always finding new ways to increase his chances of having a heart attack. She was trying to kill him, he swore it. He couldn't help but love it though; all the time they'd had together – it wasn't particularly long – he wouldn't trade it for the world. He would always have the memories…no matter what happened, though he planned to have so many more with her. She would survive.

He was supposed to be the all powerful 'Hero with no fear', the almighty 'Chosen one', yet he wasn't able to keep her safe. He was a failure.

He wanted to be able to pin all the blame on Alexander but he found he couldn't, it was his fault for letting Ahsoka go with Alexander…for putting too much responsibility on the boy. He was just a child, no matter how much he argued he wasn't. He thought like a child, spoke like a child and acted like one, regardless of how old he was, he was still just a boy. This was the second time he had put a colossal amount of responsibility on someone who wasn't ready for it.

"What am I gonna do, Snips?" Anakin put his head in his hands. "I keep failing…I broke my promise to my mom, I nearly lost you."

Anakin lifted his head up and clasped his Padawan's hand, rubbing his thumb on her cold hands soothingly, as if that tiny motion would be enough to wake her up but he knew that she wouldn't wake, that it wasn't enough to wake her. He wished it was though.

"Please, wake up."

Anakin sighed and tilted his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment when they became extremely watery. He watched the stars race by as they ploughed through hyperspace, they were so bright, the slave part of him hated them…hated the unbearable heat they used to suffocate him with but the Jedi part of him could appreciate them – a tiny bit – they were anomalies, strange things that they no-one could fully understand but nevertheless they believed in them, a lot like him in a respect.

They guided those that were lost, perhaps that was why Ahsoka liked them, they helped guide her when she was lost. He had caught her on temple balconies at night sometimes before, especially after she'd had a particularly difficult or pressing day. She'd just watch them with this awe filled expression, one that he saw increasingly less often as the war dragged on, he didn't have the heart to tell her off for being up so late so he left her be, just to see that adorable smile because it was becoming a rare occurrence. And whenever he saw that look he would smile too and know that he would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

"The stars look beautiful tonight, Snips." Anakin turned to look at the child. "You'd love them…I still think that they're horrible but I know you love them."

Anakin let out a small huff of sadness as the child remained deathly still; if he couldn't see the rise and fall of her chest he would've thought her dead. He was beyond thankful for whatever it was that was tethering her to life.

"The Jedi have deduced that your kidnap was a hate crime…" Anakin shook his head in annoyance "…so I said 'as opposed to an 'I really really like you crime', they weren't happy…your rude attitude is rubbing off on me."

Anakin let himself laugh slightly, the noise sounded hoarse and dead, as if a part of him was dying alongside his Padawan.

"You would've laughed at that…" Anakin put his hand on Ahsoka's cheek. "Go on, Snips…I'd do anything for you to wake up and laugh, or smile, even a punch in the face would be welcome, I deserve it."

Yet Ahsoka didn't move.

"Ani…" Anakin didn't notice Obi-Wan enter the room, nor did he care. "…how about you go and get some rest?"

"I don't want to leave her."

"She will not wake up any quicker if you stay."

"I don't want her to wake up alone." Anakin turned his attention back to the young girl.

"She'll not want to wake up and see you like this." Obi-Wan gestured to the state the boy was in.

"Like what?" Anakin asked without taking his eyes of the girl.

"You are covered in blood, you have horrible bags under your eyes and frankly…." Obi-Wan grimaced slightly. "…you smell terrible."

"Oh, don't try to spare my feelings Master, just tell me straight out…I _really_ don't mind" Anakin replied dryly, smirking at his Master for a fraction of a second.

"Don't worry, I won't" Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "Honestly Anakin, I can smell you from here…if you don't get a shower then when Ahsoka finally awakens your repugnant smell will knock her straight out again…or perhaps your zombie-like appearance will scare her straight into an earlier grave." Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. "Forget her injuries; one look at you will be what kills her."

"That's not funny, Master."

"I thought it was, to be honest." Obi-Wan argued with a teasing smile.

"Coming from the man who gets his kicks from watching holo-comedy's."

"I will order you." Obi-Wan pointed his finger at the boy in a teasing manner. "Get moving, Mister."

"Fine…" Anakin stood, holding his hands up in surrender. "…I'm going, I'm going!"

Anakin smiled slightly as he left the room, his Master had this uncanny ability to cheer him up…it could be quite annoying at times when he just wanted to be left alone to brood – it wasn't sulking it was brooding – to his heart's content but both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka seemed to have this pact going and took turns badgering him, whichever one was closest to him had to annoy him to the point where he just started laughing…he didn't understand how it worked, but it did.

He hoped Ahsoka would be around to annoy him for a long time, the rest of his life in fact. If everything went as it should he would die first, so he would never have to deal with her death but seeing as though she had the whole defy-him-at-every-chance going on, things may not go as planned, though he intended to do everything in his power to make sure everything went to plan.

* * *

**AN: Yet another long chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Here's the first of the two endings I promised, I may not be able to upload the next until next Saturday as I'm going on a camping trip, walking about 70km in the course of 5 days and camping each night…I'm actually gonna die.**

**I tried hard to write this chapter but I never really liked it so I kept re-writing it – which is why is wasn't posted yesterday - this is my 5****th**** attempt and its moderately better but I've given up rewriting it.**

**This is another long bugger :L**

**

* * *

**

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 30 (Alternate Ending 1)

Ahsoka opened one eye delicately, spying out of it as she sensed her Master nearby. The next thing she became aware of what the crippling pains that were coursing through her stomach, perhaps getting stabbed by that lightsaber wasn't her cleverest idea.

She felt another stabbing pain, nope it definitely wasn't her cleverest idea, what the hell was she thinking? She closed her eye as she sensed her Master approach her bed, it was brilliant to be able to do that again – sensing things – she had missed the force so much. When people say you don't know what you have until it's gone they are being deadly serious.

She felt her bed dip slightly as Anakin sat at the edge, gently putting a hand on her arm and rubbing it soothingly, he's being nice to her, why is he being nice to her? He must be feeling guilty.

"I'm so sorry, Snips." He is definitely feeling guilty. "I never meant for you to get hurt, everything is my fault."

Ahsoka kept quiet, not wanting to alert him to the fact that she was awake, she did a convincing sleeping act. He needed this. He needed to be able to get his emotions and blame himself for a bit, she hated it when he did but he seemed to love blaming himself as he did it at every opportunity he got so she'd let him enjoy it for a bit.

Anakin gently prodded into her mind, sifting slowly through her thoughts as he sought confirmation that she was okay…and also what trying to find out what the hell she had being thinking pulling that stunt, she had sacrificed herself for him. He didn't want her to do that ever again.

"Master?" Ahsoka feigned a yawn, smiling as Anakin instantly retreated from her mind.

"How are you?" Anakin pushed her back down when she tried to sit up. "Ah, ah, ah don't do that…you've got a massive stomach wound."

"Ooh…that's what hurts." Ahsoka nodded slightly as she smirked to herself.

"Yeah." Anakin watched her carefully

"So…" Ahsoka looked at him in mock-annoyance. "…how long have you been _watching_ me?" she commented, putting delicate stress on the word 'watching,' implying that she really meant 'spying on me and sifting through my thoughts at your leisure.'

Anakin caught onto her meaning, feeling slightly embarrassed at being caught out but his intention came to mind and he then scowled at the teen, remembering exactly why he had felt the need to look through her thoughts. What had she been thinking?

"Ahsoka…" Ahsoka gulped slightly, that was his you-are-in-so-much-trouble tone, she noted the dark scowl on his face…and there was the accompanying look. "…what the hell were you thinking?"

"I…erm…I." Ahsoka tripped over her words as she attempted to come up with an excuse that would calm him down.

"You could've died." Anakin managed to keep himself from shouting but the icy tone he was using wasn't much better in Ahsoka's opinion.

"I know." Ahsoka bowed her head.

"You know? That's it, you know…well if you knew then why the hell did you do that, do you know how close you came to dying?" Anakin scolded, his eyes flashing with his anger.

"If I hadn't of done anything, you would've had your head chopped off…" Ahsoka gestured to her stomach. "…a hole in my stomach isn't half as bad as you missing your head."

"I would've found a way out."

"Yeah looked like it." Ahsoka scoffed and folded her arms

"Less of the attitude." Anakin glared down at the petulant child. "You nearly died Ahsoka."

"We always nearly die." Ahsoka didn't grasp his point.

"This time was different." Anakin pointed a finger at the girl in a scolding manner. "Don't you ever do that again, do you understand me? I don't need you to die for me, I can handle things fine on my own."

"What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" Anakin repeated Ahsoka's question in disbelief before standing and putting his hands in on hips, looming over the girl in an intimidating manner. "You nearly died, that's what the big deal is…and for no reason whatsoever."

"I was trying to protect you." Ahsoka shouted in retaliation. "That's a reason!"

Several clones looked up from their bedridden positions, curious at the reason that the pair was squabbling but seeing Anakin's glare in their way they all ducked down into their quilt and turned their attention to something else.

"Ahsoka…" Anakin sat back down and put his hands on the girl's shoulders. "…it's my job to protect you, not the other way around…my priority is keeping you safe, it doesn't matter what happens to me-"

"It matters to me." Ahsoka cut him off in annoyance.

"Snips, you have no idea how scared I was." For the first time Ahsoka noticed how tired and strained Anakin looked, he had always stretched himself too thin but this was ridiculous. He looked awful. "I thought I was going to lose you and that…that terrified me more than any army could."

"You could've died." Ahsoka insisted.

"I don't care; I just wanted to keep you safe…that's all I've ever wanted." Anakin squeezed his arms gently. "Snips, if I can get you through this Padawan stage alive then I have done my job…all I want is for you to stay safe and for that you're going to have to trust me, okay?"

"But sometimes you make stupid decisions, you think with your heart instead of your head."

"Well, I went against my heart and it got you kidnapped…I think that my heart knows what it's doing."

"Touché." Ahsoka tilted her head in appreciation, he had her there.

Anakin looked at Ahsoka, taking in every bruise, every cut, she looked awful. Part of him didn't want to know what she had to experience whilst she was captured by the Separatist but the other half did, if only to seek revenge, even though it was very unjedi-like of him to do so…but he had already sold his soul to get her back, touched the dark side…were there really anymore Jedi rules left to break?

"What did they do to you?" The smile on Ahsoka's face fell dramatically, a sad look flitting over her.

"Master…" She bowed her head "…are we really gonna talk about that?"

"I want to know."

"No…no, you _really_ don't" Ahsoka wrapped her arms around herself.

Anakin pushed himself out of his chair and came to sit on Ahsoka's bed, trying to make eye contact but the girl wasn't having any of it.

"Snips, look at me." He requested gently yet firmly. "Come on, look at me."

Ahsoka tentatively looked up, her eyes darting around a bit before she met her Master's, slightly afraid of what she would see there. She didn't want pity or disappointment or anger, she didn't really know what she wanted to see but it certainly wasn't those emotions.

She met his eyes properly and was relieved to see no pity nor anger nor disappointment, however she did see something…something she couldn't identify, she'd seen it before in others people's eyes. Master Kenobi sometimes got that look when her Master did something truly amazing, it was a sort of unconditional love.

"They hurt you." Anakin knew that much already.

"No we all sat down and drank tea." Ahsoka really couldn't help the sarcastic answer that slipped out of her mouth. "Sorry."

"I deserve it…and so much more." Anakin bowed his head slightly before looking at his Padawan. "I'm a terrible Master."

"No way…" Ahsoka shook her head. "…you like the best person I know."

"I'm really not…" Anakin stared blankly at the wall for a few seconds "…some of the things I've done."

Ahsoka felt the dark aura that seemed to surround her Master, she was all too aware of the colder and angrier atmosphere that he permeated the room. It was choking. She was felt it before, several times. It was the dark side. So what the hell was it doing surrounding her Master?

"Master…" Ahsoka moved back in her bed as she felt his anger brimming. "…what's wrong?"

Anakin remained silent, his anger and fury brewing like a storm as he recalled the scum – Ratchet – that he killed. That man made him want to vomit. No longer did he feel guilty about killing him, in fact…it felt good. He was glad he'd disposed of that man; he would've hurt Ahsoka even more.

"Master, Master…what's happening?" Ahsoka's questions fell on deaf ears, the room began to shake slightly as Anakin's anger raged like a fire.

They had hurt Ahsoka. Bane and Dooku, they had hurt her so much, tortured her. She wouldn't tell him what had happened – she would eventually – but he knew very well that she had been in pain, because of them. He was going to kill them.

"Bane and Dooku hurt you." Anakin snarled mostly to himself. "Bane was going to…how dare he even think about doing _that _to you?"

"Master, stop…" Ahsoka whimpered slightly "You're scaring me!"

Those three words were enough to bring Anakin to his senses, the young Jedi turned his still angry eyes to his fearful Padawan – guilt washing over him like a sea bombarding the shore – no, this isn't who he wanted to be, this isn't the man he wanted to be. He didn't want to scare Ahsoka. Ever.

The room stopped it's shaking and resumed normality, Anakin closed his eyes as he attempted to released his fury into the force. He'd never been any good at it but he'd do it for Ahsoka. He didn't want to make her afraid of him, she already been traumatised enough for a lifetime. HE didn't want to add to the damage.

"I'm so sorry, Snips." Anakin shuffled toward the girl who had taken refuge at the top of the bed.

"What have you done?" Ahsoka knew something wasn't right; her Master was so much more open to the dark side. Something had changed and it was more than just her been captured, he'd done something that had changed everything.

"I killed someone." Anakin didn't know what made him admit it to Ahsoka. "I killed the man who was going to pawn you off on Tatooine, I killed him in cold blood…and I'm glad I did it."

If Ahsoka looked horrified a second ago when the room was shaking then she was truly petrified now, her Master couldn't…he wouldn't.

"But I did." Anakin sensed her thought train. "I did what I had too to save you."

"You…you killed someone." Ahsoka's tone was disbelieving, as if she hoped it was all a joke. "An unarmed opponent?"

"I can't lose you, Snips." Anakin looked at his Padawan through tortured eyes. "I had to get you back."

"And killing him would've sped up that process?" Ahsoka replied icily.

"He was going to hurt you."

"And I'd rather him have hurt me, than make you become a murderer." Ahsoka slid off the bed.

"Ahsoka get back in bed." Anakin commanded sternly as he stood up and approached the retreating girl. "You're still sick, get into bed."

"Or what, you'll kill me too?"

"I'm never going to hurt you; I'm going to do whatever I can to protect you…I promise." Little did Ahsoka know but that promise would be the only thing that kept her alive in the upcoming years, her Master's promise would keep her alive during the fall of the Republic and beyond.

"How could you kill?" Ahsoka shook her head. "Do you know how guilty that makes me feel? If I hadn't of been captured then you wouldn't have killed him, what if he had a family? That makes me responsible."

"Don't talk like that." Anakin scolded. "You are the last person anyone would blame."

"Did you torture him first, torture him for information?" Ahsoka pressed

Ahsoka took Anakin's silence as confirmation.

"Then how are you different to Dooku and Bane?" Ahsoka wrapped her arms around herself. "They tortured me for information, with lightsabers and electricity and hot pokers."

"Snips, I-"

"You what? You're sorry, you shouldn't be sorry to me…I'm not the one who's dead."

"You could have been." Anakin sat back down on Ahsoka's bed. "That's all I could think of, I couldn't sense you…I was so scared that you'd died. I was going crazy, Snips and I lost control…I did something that I'm not proud of but I'd do it all over again to save you."

"I know…and that's what scares me."

At that moment, Anakin didn't understand fully what Ahsoka meant but he eventually would because soon he would figure out what lengths he would go to – what he would do – to save a loved one, he would sacrifice his soul to the Sith…and then everything would fall.

"Forgive me, Snips?" Anakin bowed his head. "I've failed you again."

Despite her better judgement – her instincts that screamed 'danger' to her – she found herself nodding because how could she not forgive him? Everything he'd done, the stuff she knew about – the stuff she didn't want to know – he'd done for her, to save her. Even though she hated what he'd done, she felt it was kind of nice to know he care enough to come after her - though she disapproved of his methods.

"Thankyou." Anakin smiled sadly at the girl

"Please be careful, Master." Ahsoka sat down on her bed and stared at the wall for a few seconds. "I sense the dark side and it's swarming around you, I fear something big is going to happen…very soon."

"Anakin, could you come to the conference room." Anakin's wrist comm. crackled as the familiar voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi could be heard. "The council wish for a report from you and we are being sent to help in the outer rim sieges."

"Alright Master." Anakin mumbled grumpily, annoyed at being torn from Ahsoka's side.

"Make sure to be on time." And then Obi-Wan closed the connection as his side.

"I'll be back later, okay?" Anakin hesitated before gently pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Stay in bed, don't do anything stupid, dangerous or immoral…and please, promise me that you'll stop being so masochistic"

Ahsoka shook her head. "I can't promise that, Skyguy."

"Yes you can, missy." Anakin tapped her nose playfully. "I'll wean you out of all these terrible habits…I'll get that promise from you eventually."

"You can try." Ahsoka cockily raised an eyebrow, daring him to make her.

"I'll see you later." Anakin put his hand on his shoulder briefly before giving her one last smile and turning to leave.

Ahsoka sighed, somehow she got the feeling that he was going to become all the more overprotective…and she thought he was bad now! Well, at least she'd get a lot of practice at breaking rules without being caught, somehow that didn't make her feel any better.

Ahsoka watched him exit the medbay, sure he could be a pain in the ass but she knew that he only did it because he cared for her but somehow that wasn't too reassuring, especially since she was sure that he was going to become a massive pain in the ass.

* * *

Alexander walked into the room just as her Master got up to leave, a bright smile on his face when he caught sight of Ahsoka. She looked so much better; it scared him how worried he was for her. He knew she'd pull through, she always did, although she did have him worried for a while…but he'd never admit it. He was trying to prove he wasn't a child - that would be counterproductive.

He nodded slightly at Anakin, the two were on better term but Alexander knew that if Ahsoka had of died, their already terrible relationship would've just gone downhill. He thought they were rocky at the moment but if Ahsoka hadn't of made it; Anakin would've hated him so much.

"So…you look like crap." Alexander dropped down on the edge of her bed, causing it to bounce around a little.

"Geez…I feel flattered." Ahsoka raised an eye marking.

"Yeah, you should."

"Are _you_ alright?" Ahsoka's eyes flittered to where he had a gaping wound.

"My amazingly cool hole is healing, they offered me this Bacta stuff but I declined…I want a cool scar to show off!" Alexander replied cheerily, looking utterly proud of himself.

"That doesn't really answer my question so I'll try again." Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Are you alright?"

"Never better"

"No sarcastic answer? Demeaning comment? Insult?" Ahsoka shook her head. "You are most definitely not alright."

"Hey, I resent that…" Alexander protested. "…enjoy it while it lasts."

"What's got you so shaken?" Ahsoka picked up a bag of marshmallows – courtesy of Rex – and began to pop them into her mouth.

"Nothing"

"And I'm a fairy princess."

"You're small enough."

"Hilarious." Ahsoka replied without humour. "Come on, I can tell that something's upset you."

"It's not hard to guess, 'Soka."

Ahsoka sighed, "Your upset about me."

"You nearly died."

"So did you."

"My species is designed to live for years, to withstand crippling injuries…but humans, you're so fragile…I would've been fine, I always am but you…" Alexander cocked his head to the side. "…there was so much blood."

"I apologise for bleeding." Ahsoka threw a marshmallow at Alexander. "Stop being such a weirdo…I'm okay now, that's all that matters."

"If you had of died I'd of-"

"You'd have moved on, you'd have to…" Ahsoka leant forwards and stared at Alexander. "…Alex, one day I am going to die, and you're going to live on…you're going to move on, you just don't know it yet. You'll always have your memories…they make the pain easier to deal with."

"No they don't not with me, it's impossible for anything to make the pain easier."

"Only if you believe it is."

"Brilliant, all you need to do now is grow ginger hair and an accompanying beard and you could pass as Obi-Wan." Alexander cheered teasingly

"Can I kill you for annoying the hell out of me?"

"You can try." Alexander lay down across the bed, his head hanging over one side and his legs over the other.

"I will…you should be very afraid."

"Hey, I'm a pigeon, we aren't afraid of anything, we stand on electrical wires." Alexander commented with a wink.

"Constantly crapping on the rest of the Galaxy." Ahsoka finished with a teasing smile

"Yeah, it's good fun…for a pigeon." Alexander nodded his head in appreciation.

Ahsoka enjoyed this feeling, just relaxing with a friend, being able to be a kid for 10 minutes as opposed to a Commander who had hundreds of lives in her hands. She wanted to stay like this for ever. No responsibility, no war, no death…just two friends talking and laughing as if they'd known each other forever, it was weird that she'd only met him a few weeks ago – it felt liked she known him all her life – it was like she knew him before they even met. She couldn't explain it.

"What are you gonna do now?" Ahsoka asked suddenly

"I…I actually don't know." Alexander sat up on the bed again, crossing his legs underneath him. "I originally planned to leave but-"

"But my amazingness and charismatic charm enraptured you so now, you find it impossibly hard to leave." Ahsoka finished by putting her hands over her heart and sighing dramatically.

"Actually, it's more like: I met this kid who's a complete idiot – always putting her life in danger – even her Master can't always keep track of her so I decided that, to keep her alive, she needs a very strong and Hench man to help watch over her."

"Hench?" Ahsoka eyed his skinny figure. "You are anything but hench, you're so skinny. There's like nothing there…", she pointed at his thin arms, "…personally, I'm worried you may disappear."

"Oh, okay…don't sugar-coat it." Alexander bristled slightly.

"I won't" Ahsoka promised.

"It's not my fault!" Alexander argued. "Sometimes I just forget to eat."

"You skinny people tick me off when you say that. Now I've forgotten my temple room number, my Master's name, and my speeder keys, but I have never forgotten to eat. You have to be a special kind of stupid to forget to eat."

"Ha, you are such a hypocrite!" Alexander chuckled.

"I'm a girl, we are allowed to be on the dainty side!"

"That's sexist."

"Oh well, you've accused me of being racist, speciest, ageist, size-ist and pretty much everything else you could think of, why not add sexist to that list?"

"Makes sense." Alex shrugged lightly

"So, are you going to answer my original question properly?" Ahsoka propped her head up on her fist, eying Alexander with expectant eyes.

Alexander was aware of Ahsoka's eyes on him, awaiting his actual answer but he wasn't sure what to tell her. He wasn't even sure if he could leave. It was so much easier to say he was going to leave and never return but putting it into practice…now that was the hard part.

"I want to see the Galaxy." Alexander decided. "I lived one Serapha my whole life, we rarely venture out but now…now I have an opportunity in my hands, but I also want to stay here. I've made friendships that I don't want to break…I have to choose between the life I've always wanted…" He looked at Ahsoka "…and the one I couldn't bare to live without."

"Maybe you don't have to leave…you're much too old to be a Jedi but perhaps you could help the Republic…be a spy. The you'd get to travel but you can always come back and chill with us cool people again, we can still hang out."

"Your Master will be overjoyed."

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to like you…" Ahsoka chuckled "…he seems to have this special glare that he saves just for you, I find it hilarious."

"I've noticed."

* * *

Anakin returned a few hours later, an annoyed look on his face but it immediately softened when he caught sight of his Padawan laughing so hard she was crying, alongside that annoying pigeon kid. Good job he was going soon, that kid was like a younger version of him…obnoxious, loud and just plain annoying. How had Obi-Wan coped?

"Hey Master" Ahsoka called him over.

"How you doing, Snips?" Anakin sat on the chair next to Ahsoka's bed seeing as though Alexander and his little fluffy wings took up most of the bed.

"I'm good." Ahsoka then pointed to Alexander. "Guess what? Alex wants to become like a source for the Republic – like a spy – he's coming!"

"Oh! He's coming with us." Anakin fixed Alexander with an annoyed look. "Oh, _brilliant_…welcome to the team Fluffy."

Ahsoka fell off the bed.

"Fluffy…" She laughed "…poor Alex."

"Perhaps, you should take her off all that medicine."

"That's probably the best idea I've ever heard from you." Anakin commented as he helped Ahsoka stand.

"Feeling the love."

* * *

It had been 3 months since Ahsoka's capture and the incidents that surrounded it. Ahsoka would like to say that everything went back to normal…but it didn't. Her Master had become less trusting of everyone – including her – especially when it came to her; he trusted no-one to keep her safe. He'd become annoyed and aggravated over the tiniest little thing. He seemed distant. She felt like he was going away.

She was worried, she could sense the dark side pulsating around him, threatening to quash the goodness right out of him but no-one else could sense it, perhaps they weren't trying hard enough but she was scared, and she didn't like being scared, he was changing.

He seemed to spend a lot of time talking to the Chancellor on the comms, who – she decided – wasn't any good for him but when she tried to point that out he'd just got annoyed and sent her to her quarters, like a child, she hadn't been happy about that. Nope, she didn't like that Chancellor.

Alexander had found some reason or other to hang around, constantly being that annoying voice on her shoulder but she had to admit – only mentally as the bird didn't need his ego inflating anymore – that she loved having him around, he helped her. He was her best friend. He made everything so much easier, calmed that terrible feeling of foreboding she was getting, she figured that she shouldn't ignore it – the last time she did was disastrous – but she was scared, she was scared because she knew her Master was going to be right in the middle of the terrible events that she could feel would occur.

They'd just been called back from the outer rim due to the Chancellor's kidnap, she wasn't thrilled…which stemmed from her dislike for the man. Her Master and Obi-Wan had gone ahead in there fighters and left her behind on the Resolute because, according to her Master, 'Dooku would be there', she knew that…she wouldn't have wanted to come if he wasn't. She had a score to settle. She was beginning to regret letting him make that 'I'm gonna keep you safe' promise, it was turning out to be nothing but trouble.

Something was going to happen - something big – there was a great storm approaching, and the rest of the Jedi seemed to be blind to it, only she seemed to be able to sense the dark dark future that was speedily approaching and she was terrified because she knew – deep down – that she was going to lose everyone who had ever meant anything to her.

But, what was going to happen?

* * *

**AN: I hoped that was a good 'Ahsoka surviving' Chapter, I tried to end it so that you can see the beginning of the fall of the Republic and it was kind of hurried as I didn't really know what to write and how to end it**

**I hope you liked this ending but there's still another to come so for those of you who were thinking 'Yah! Finally, it's over!' I'm sad to say I'm going to disappoint and annoy you all with one more chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Guess who found a cybercafé! I am taking advantage and uploading this chapter whilst I can. This is the final chapter and final ending to my story, I hope you guys all enjoyed it…I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**

* * *

**

Warnings and Fears

Chapter 31 (Alternate Ending 2)

Anakin slept restlessly, every few hours waking up panting from nightmares, he had to see the bloody state that he saw his Padawan in over and over again, why did she give herself to save him?

Anakin had finally managed to fall into a bothered yet dreamless sleep which lasted for several hours but a few hours after he had fallen to sleep he shot up in his bed, his eyes wide and panic beginning to settle in. Something was wrong.

He reached out to the force, searching for the case of his worry and almost had a heart attack when he found the case of his blind panic. Something he had been so scared to encounter, so scared that he had shoved the possibility away to the back of his mind in hopes that it would never crop up…but it had.

Ahsoka!

Anakin flung himself out of bed, not bothering to put on anymore clothes – in his opinion, parading around in just his sleep pants was fine – and he sprinted out of his quarters, his mind a flurry of fear and apprehension. This couldn't be happening.

Anakin flung open the sick bays door, his eyes searching desperately for that bright orange/red skin that would stand out and show him where his Padawan was. However he didn't find it, he furrowed his brow until he caught sight of the person at the end of the bay, a sickly pastel orange/grey child that lay as still as death.

He sprinted over to the bed, ignoring the healer's protests as he did so. He collapsed on top of her bed, his hand automatically going to her forehead, wincing when he felt the burning heat that was radiating from the girl.

He grabbed a towel from the bedside table and began to dap at her soaked skin, things didn't look too good. He could feel her already diminished force presence getting weaker and weaker by the second, but all he was focused on was trying his best to help make her more comfortable. She'd be fine, his Snips always pulled through, she just needed a bit of help this time.

Then everything changed, Ahsoka began to make whimpering noises and almost simultaneously her force presence drooped dangerously, the bond he had with the child threatened to snap as her condition suddenly became so much worse.

Anakin couldn't help the overcoming sense of panic that overcame him but she couldn't die…she just couldn't, she always lived, she always got into a hell of a lot of trouble but she had an uncanny ability to escape it, although sometimes she was a bit worse for wear.

Anakin abandoned the cloth and took a seat on the bed, shaking his head in denial, she would be fine…but her current condition seemed to contradict that. Anakin gently lifted her up and laid her in his lap, holding her like a baby as he gently rocked the distressed girl, causing her whimpers and groans to quieten until they stopped completely.

She was dying, it was simple fact but regardless of the simplicity, Anakin couldn't face it. He wouldn't face it. He had to have hope, hope that something would change and everything would be alright.

Anakin cradled the frail ailing child, not bothered about her seeing him cry anymore, she was covered in a thin layer of sweat that clung to her and only emphasized the sickly grey undertone that her skin had taken.

"I'm here, Snips." Anakin pressed a hand to her sizzling cheek. "Hold on, please just keep strong…for me? Come on, Snips…talk to me Ahsoka."

"Hi" Ahsoka only just registered his presence.

"Hang in there, Snips." Anakin gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "You just need to hold on, your strength will grow and you'll get better in no time."

"Liar." Ahsoka croaked as she shuddered. "We both know that I'm not..." Ahsoka took a deep, rattling breath and couched a little "…gonna make it through this time. It's impossible."

Anakin shook his head in denial

"You have to stay positive, believe you'll heal and you will!" He whispered gently. "You need to hold on, you hear me?"

"I can't hold on any longer." Ahsoka's voice was so weak and strained. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, y'hear? Absolutely nothing." Anakin lowered his voice and smiled gently to reassure the girl. "Be strong now, we have so much left to do…I have to prepare you for those trials. I know your gonna pass…because you're amazing, you're so strong and brilliant and…I need you to keep fighting. I can't save you on my own, I need your help."

"I'm sorry." Ahsoka repeated

Anakin lifted his arms, bringing her higher up, and leant down slightly, gently pressing a kiss to her forehead as the last of her strength began to drain away. Ahsoka couldn't muster the strength to say anymore, so instead she settled for a sad smile, one that told him that she was scared – so very scared – but she was ready. Her eyes slowly closed.

She left with a smile.

"No, Snips…" Anakin cradled her tighter and let his tears stream down his flash, splashing the unmoving girl like rain on the ground. "I'm the one that's sorry…so sorry."

* * *

Ahsoka Tano died that night and the Universe kept on going, no-one realised that across the Galaxy – currently travelling through the outer-rim's hyperspace – a young teenager died, the critical injuries she received protecting someone she loved were too much for her frail body to handle, and small part of her Master died with her.

She was a sweet, caring girl that had a fiery attitude to boot but most importantly she was his friend, he had grown to care deeply for her and she had awakened a part of him that he had never known existed, a part of him that was fiercely protective of the child and would protect her to all his ability, but now she's dead…and that part of him died alongside her.

Perhaps she was doomed from the start, a teenage girl that saw only the best parts of life, a teenage girl who loved the stars and the galaxy, there was no place for such a child in a war. So now he thought about it, he realised that her destiny had been decided from the second she became his Padawan – she was doomed from that fateful day on Christophisis - and if he had of paid closer attention he would've figured it out earlier: she wasn't going to make it through this war.

She was _too_ innocent, _too_ caring, _too_ young.

* * *

Anakin hadn't wanted to go to the funeral – it would make it official – it hadn't quite dawned on him yet that she was gone and for some reason he was fine living in this blissful ignorance. There wasn't any pain, but her absence was everywhere. He still expected to see her trudging into the kitchen in the morning, and his heart sank when she didn't.

Losing someone wasn't like people claimed it to be, they claim to see their faces in every space, every room, everywhere…whenever they turn and look, whenever they close their eyes. They were wrong. He knew that if he turned around she wouldn't be there, when he closed his eyes she wasn't there.

He was scared that through the absence of her, he would lose his memories and forget that amazing child, he'd forget who she was, what she looked like, her habits, her traits. Obi-Wan claimed that he could keep her alive through his memory…but he didn't believe that, Ahsoka was gone. She wasn't anywhere. He wished that he could close his eyes and she her but she was truly gone.

He wasn't keeping her alive through his memories; he was keeping himself alive through the memories.

Would one day he forget her entirely? Would he ask himself who she was? Would he begin to question things and ask if she was ever here at all? Her absence seemed to stalk him. Before everything was so…Ahsoka-like, now she's not here there seems to be a gaping hole in his life, feels like something missing and all the while the world continues turning and people continue on with their lives, even people in the temple, it was as if it didn't matter.

Anakin spotted a hooded figure walk slowly into the small garden, his head bowed and arms folded. He instantly knew who it was and felt his hatred brim to the surface. Why was he here? He had no right to come, it was his fault that Anakin was now grieving over his Padawan – everything was that boys fault.

Alexander was supposed to have looked after her; it was his fault she died. He had trusted the boy and he'd let him down, he glared at the hooded boy, his eyes burning like the fires of Mustafar – which is where he would like to send the boy – how dare he show up here? What gave him the audacity to attend the funeral of the one he practically killed?

"It wasn't his fault." Obi-Wan whispered quietly

"Yes, it was…" Anakin looked at Obi-Wan briefly before turning back to glare at Alexander "…and I'll never forgive him."

Anakin turned his head away from Obi-Wan - a signal for the older Jedi to stop talking to him - and turned his attention back to the funeral. He wished he wasn't here. He didn't know how to deal with everything that was going on, he didn't want to have to deal with it. He thought that the pain he experienced when he lost his mother was the worst feeling in the world...but he was wrong, this was even worse. He'd always thought he'd outlive Ahsoka and therefore wouldn't have to ever go through her death...obviously he was wrong.

Anakin Skywalker could never say with any certainty exactly when he started loving Ahsoka Tano. He only knew it had happened sometime between the moment they had been captured at Jabba's Palace, just after she had been assigned to him, and the time she had died. She'd always been there; his Snips had never let him down, even at the end...she had given her life to save him, even though he wished she hadn't. He would miss her so much, his tiny brilliant snippy Padawan. His baby sister. His daughter. He hadn't realised how much Ahsoka had been to him until now, at the end. He wished he had of realised earlier, then maybe he wouldn't have taken all the time he had with her for granted. He would've cherished every moment if he had of known how close the end was.

"Forever will this monument lay here, a tribute to the brave Padawan Ahsoka Tano." The Jedi Funeral person – as Anakin had always referred to him as – lifted up the small stone for everyone to see before handing it to another man.

Anakin watched as the small memorial stone was placed in the grass by the man, her body wasn't there, it had been burnt so that she could be 'lifted up into the sky' and become 'one with the force', that hadn't made him feel any better. All he could see was his Padawan's body burning, not some miraculous energy lifting her up. He didn't know where she was but all he knew was that she wasn't here.

The tombstone had writing on, that caught Anakin's curiosity, he didn't remember arranging anything for the tombstone.

"Ahsoka is one with the force…" The Jedi in charge of the funeral threw a powdery substance onto the grave. "She is at peace."

Anakin had a somewhat understandable hate for the man, he was doing Ahsoka's funeral, he was the one that made everything seem so final, made it come to his awareness that she wasn't coming back.

"Ashes to ashes..." The Jedi picked up and cup that contained her ashes. "…Dust to dust."

He opened the cup and the ashes poured out into the wind, dancing in the breeze as they were set free, as she was set free. Anakin turned his head slightly as they seemed to spiral around him for a few seconds, as if he were inside a small tornado before soared into the sky, dancing through the trees of the small graveyard, one for Republic heroes, entirely befitting for that brave child.

Anakin watched as people began to disperse, quite a crowd had turned out for his Padawan's funeral as, from the moment he had taken her in, the media had followed them like a frenzy, stalked her just like they did him. She hadn't minded though, she took it all in her stride; the rumours, the fame…everything, it made him smile.

People he neither knew nor cared to acknowledge came to shake his hand, claiming that they were 'sorry for his loss', they weren't sorry. They didn't even know her. He didn't want or need their pity; he just wanted to be left alone for a bit.

He felt so…numb.

Obi-Wan didn't have any words for him – he knew that nothing he could say would ease the boy's pain - so he just settled for setting his hand on the younger man's shoulder, squeezing it in a reassuring manner, as if he was trying to tell the boy that it was going to be alright. He gave him a sad smile before turning and leaving with Master Windu, understanding that he wanted to be left to grieve.

Padme was next to see him and her presence helped settled his turmoil and sadness, she was like a light in the darkness for him, he didn't know what he'd do without her, she seemed to temporarily make the demons less scary, made the sadness easier to deal with…but it still lingered, it would never disappear – he knew from experience – even now, he still grieved for his mother. But his angel was there, she was so beautiful and precious…he didn't think he'd make it through this without her. In fact, he _knew_ he wouldn't make it through this without her. She was his reason for living.

He would never get over Ahsoka's death.

"I'm so sorry, Ani." She told him sadly.

Padme had met Ahsoka, she had liked Ahsoka. She liked to think that since Anakin cared for Ahsoka so much that meant she too had a small connection with the child, Ahsoka always came to her about more…delicate issues, things she'd rather not tell Anakin. She was a sweet friend, a lovely child…she would be missed greatly but no-one would miss her more than Anakin.

Anakin didn't trust himself to speak so he nodded slightly and allowed Padme to take his hand briefly and squeeze it ever so slightly, yet another reassuring gesture that didn't little to quell his sorrow.

"I'll see you later."

Again, all Padme received was a nod so – after casting a worried glance at him – she left, walking over to some fellow Senate Representatives.

"It is always a sad day when a child outlives their guardian." The Chancellor came towards him for a few seconds. "I'm so sorry, my boy." He then turned and left.

Anakin shook his head slightly, moving the hair out of his face. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep, he wanted everyone to leave him alone. He needed time. Why didn't they understand that? Maybe he would be alright, given some time - he sure hoped he would be - but he certainly wouldn't be able to pick up the pieces with everyone breathing down his neck and trying to distract him...because they couldn't, he would always remember how he let her down.

"I just want you to know…" Anakin span round, his eyes narrowing as he recognised the voice. "…that I won't ever bother you again."

"Get out of here." Anakin snarled at the boy.

Alexander slowly lowered his hood, revealing red rimmed eyes with dark black circles underneath them – he obviously hadn't slept in a while – and extremely dishevelled hair, even more so than usual. The sun hit Alexander's face, lighting up the tear tracks that had made their marks on his red cheeks.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to her."

"There's nothing to say goodbye to, she's dead…because of you." Came Anakin's icy reply.

"I'm the only person who hates me more than you do." Alexander bowed at the older man. "Goodbye Anakin, I know it means nothing to you but I just want you to know that I will forever be sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"I don't care."

Alexander nodded and turned around, his hands clasped neatly behind him. His dull eyes flitted to the tombstone, the once sparkling eyes that held confidence and playfulness were now dull and empty, hardened by his overwhelming guilt. "Bye-bye, Shorty." He whispered to the grave. "I'm sorry I failed you, I'll get better though...I promise."

A gust of wind swept past him, whistling in his ear. It felt so much like her. He couldn't stand it. He drew his hood back over his head, masking his face so that he didn't have to…he was free to cry as the hood shielded his pitiful tears.

Then he left.

Anakin was all alone in the graveyard now, a place dedicated to only the best of the order, Ahsoka would be proud. He wasn't though; she shouldn't be here, at least not for another 100 years or so. He had always assumed that he would outlive Ahsoka so he wouldn't have to worry about this but that belief hadn't faired very well, it was null and void now.

He knelt down at the tombstone, glances at the fresh words carved into it; he certainly didn't have anything to do with the engraving. The elegant script seemed to weave itself into his mind, its curves and sweeping motions seemed so beautiful and almost rhythmic, definitely reminiscent of Ahsoka.

_Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamond glints on snow,  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain,  
I am the gentle autumn's rain._

_When you awaken in the morning's hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush,  
Of quiet birds circled flight  
I am the soft stars that shine at night. _

_I am the song that will never end.  
I am the love of family and friend.  
I am the child who has come to rest  
In the arms of the person who knows her best._

_When you see the sunset fair,  
I am the scented evening air.  
I am the joy of a task well done.  
I am the glow of the setting sun._

_Do not stand at my grave and cry. I am not there. I did not die._

_- Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan to Anakin Skywalker_

Anakin felt his heart break with that and then he let a few tears drip from his watery eyes, drops of emotion that he had been suppressing for a long time now. He couldn't do this anymore. What good was being the 'Chosen One' if he couldn't save his own Padawan?

Something told him that Ahsoka had arranged for that to be put on her grave, long before her death she had made plans for if ever she passed away. She had decided for that small message to be put on. For a few moments he became furious with the child, why hadn't she just done as told and stayed on the ship?

He could practically hear Obi-Wan telling him that if he had of been stricter with her, this wouldn't have happened…he couldn't help but agree. Perhaps the strict upbringing he had experienced – the short leash he'd had - would've been better for such a difficult girl, perhaps it would've kept her alive. He had let her get away with too much, she had come to think that she could just bat her eyelashes and sulk a little to get her own way. He should've laid down the law. He shouldn't have let her come.

In the end, the fault came right back round to him, sure Ahsoka should've respected his wishes and stayed put but he was the one that gave into her, if he hadn't of given into her, she would still be here. He could try and blame it on Alexander – and the blame was as much on the birds shoulders as his own – but he wasn't without fault, he was just as responsible as the boy. Only it was so much easier for him to just blame the kid, but he was the one who had put the responsibility on the boy's shoulders. It all came back to him.

"Why did you leave me?" Anakin asked the empty grave

_Remember, I'll never be far… a part of me will always be with you_

Anakin let out a small gasp as the ashes once again circled him before they flew away, Ahsoka flew away. She was free. He should be happy and 'rejoice' as Master Yoda said but he found that he just couldn't let her go, he would forever miss her and he would fight to remember things about her but he would never truly let her go. He loved her too much.

_Goodbye, Master._

"Goodbye, Snips." Anakin rubbed as his watery eyes and looked to the sky. "Mom and Qui-Gon will take care of you…I love you, young one."

_I love you too; you were always there for me._

Then she was gone.

Anakin didn't even try to stop the tears that slowly and silently tracked down his face, she was truly gone. She had left him. He let out a heavy sigh, she was safe - at least she was safe – she was where she needed to be and unfortunately that wasn't with him.

She was all he could've asked for in a Padawan, he may not have wanted her at first but her bright personality had won him over. She was so much like him. She was clever, witty, so innocent and a complete dreamer…she was so much like him at that age.

Why did time pass so fast? He felt like he barely had any time with her, it was all stolen by the cruelty of fate; he only had a few years with her. It wasn't fair. She shouldn't have had to die, he had failed and it had cost her life. He had promised his mother that he wouldn't fail again…but he had, he was a disgrace, his failure had cost Ahsoka.

Perhaps the people who he cared about the most were destined to die.

He would find a way to stop death; he would be the first Jedi to have control of such power. Death was not the boss of him, he would Master it and bring his mother and Qui-Gon and Ahsoka back. He wouldn't let death take them from him, they belong with him, and he would stop anyone else from dying.

He would find a way to stop death.

* * *

**AN: Btw, the poem on the grave stone in an actual one…I was reading about how a woman sent it to someone back in WWII, you should research it…I thought it was really moving.**

**This is the only story I have ever written where there is not insanely long gaps between chapters, I am pretty proud of myself! It is also the only one where I don't cringe whilst reading through it, I am somewhat happy with what I've written**


	32. Chapter 32 Author's Note about sequel

AN: Hi, just wanted to let you guys know that I have started work on a sequel of sorts to this, I've already uploaded the first five chapters and the story is called 'A world of Fragile Things.' I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
